Saison 5
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: Si vous voulez savoir comment moi et mes amis nous sommes devenus des digisauveurs et quels ont ete nos aventures venez vite lire alors.
1. Le digivice

Voici une nouvelle fic digimon dont les héros sont moi et mes meilleurs amis du net.Si vous n'apparaissez pas c'est soit parce qu'il y avait plus de place car quatorze digisauveurs c'est largement suffisant ou soit je vous ai connu après que l'idée est germée c'est malheureusement le cas pour mes amis de DD2.  
  
Discraimer: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de digimon est à Toei animation.Ensuite le digimon crées appartiennent au digisauveur avec qui ils sont(exemple: Seb est le createur de Demi) et je dois rendre leurs digimon une fois cette fic terminée.Quand aux personnes pas touche elles m'appatiennent.Enfin elles sont pas ligotées et enfermées dans l'armire de ma chambre.Non elles appartiennent à elles même.D'ailleurs vaut mieux pas sinon on va retrouver des cadavres. XD Bon bonne lecture.  
  
SAISON 5  
  
PARTIE 1: LA PREMIERE GENERATION  
  
1] LE DIGIVICE  
  
On était au mois d'Oaut.Les vacances d'été étaient bientôt finies.  
  
Emilie était une jeune fille de dix sept ans.Elle était assise devant son ordinateur et regardait des sites digimon.Les digimon étaient une série télévisée crées au Japon qui était très apprécié.Soudain une forte lumière multicolore sort de son ordinateur quand elle clique sur un lien.Elle ferme ses yeux et quand elle les rouvrent,elle découvre un digivice.Il était comme celui de la saison 1 sauf qu'il était multicolore.Ses couleurs étaient le rouge,le jaune,le gris,le vert clair,le vert foncé,le gris,le bleu clair,le bordeaux et le turquoise.  
  
_On dirait un digivice!C'est impossible!Pourtant je rêve pas et ce digivice est bel et bien sorti de mon ordinateur!Je crois que le mieux est d'attendre et de voir!En plus je dois aller faire les courses!  
  
Emilie se lève et attache son digivice à la ceinture de son pantalon puis sort de sa chambre.Elle descend la côte et passe devant le centre Luis Pera,l'école de danse,là elle vit un trou violet dans le parking.  
  
_C'est la journée des trucs bizarre?  
  
Etant curieuse,elle s'approche et observe.Elle se demande ce que c'est cet espèce de trou violet dans l'espace.Soudain elle voit son digivice briller puis elle est aspiré dans le passage. Plus loin,à quelques centaines de kilomètres,dans la ville de Liège,un jeune garçon de dix-huit ans nommé Sébastien s'apprête à se rendre à son cours de guitare.Il sort de sa maison quand il aperçoit une forte lumière rouge et jaune venir vers lui.Elle atterrit dans sa main droite et quand elle disparaît,il voit un digivice.Il était comme ceux de la saison 1 sauf qu'il était rouge et jaune.  
  
_Un digivice!Mais alors ça signifie que le digimonde existe vraiment et donc je suis un digisauveur!  
  
Etonné Sébastien attache son digivice à la courroie de son sac rouge et continue à marcher tout en reflechissant.A un moment,il passe devant un parking.Soudain il voit un espèce de trou violet.il s'approche et se demande ce que c'est. Soudain son digivice brille et il est aspiré dedans.  
  
Ensuite à Metz,une jeune fille de dix-sept ans nommée Amy est à son ordinateur et tape une nouvelle fanfic.Soudain une lumière noire et blanche apparaît.Quand elle disparaît,elle constate qu'elle a un digivice de la saison 1 noir et blanc dans la main.  
  
_Un digivice!Comme celui que c'est crée pour moi!Mais alors..  
  
Stupéfaite,elle entend sa mère l'appeler.Elle doit faire des courses.En chemin alors qu'elle réfléchit à tout ça,elle passe devant un parking et découvre un trou violet.elle va voir et aussitôt son digivice brille et elle est aspirée.  
  
A Paris,un jeune garçon de seize ans nommé Virgile joue à son jeu préféré digimon.Au moment où il allait passer au niveau quatre,une lumière verte claire apparaît.quand elle disparaît,sa manette est tombée et il tient un digivice vert clair comme ceux de la saison 1 dans sa main.  
  
_Un digivice!Mais alors je suis un digisauveur!  
  
Virgile est très étonné.Un autre élément renforce sa surprise.Il voit une espèce de rond violet s'ouvrir dans la télévision.Son digivice brille et il est aspiré.  
  
A Riom,un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans décide de se rendre au bar où il doit retrouver des amis.Il se nomme Miguel.En chemin,il aperçoit une forte lumière bordeaux blanc qui se dirige vers lui.il ferme les yeux et une fois ouvert,il découvre un digivice comme ceux de la saison 1 dans sa main.  
  
_Ben ça alors!  
  
Soudain il repère un trou violet dans la cour derrière le bar.il va voir et s'approche.Alors son digivice brille et il est aspiré.  
  
Dans une petite ville de Charente Maritime,un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans nommé Mike se prépare à se rendre au cyber café.Sa mère devait recevoir un appel téléphonique donc il ne pouvait aller sur l'Internet chez lui.Il prit son ordinateur portable et sortit.En arrivant près du cyber café,il voit une lumière verte foncée arrivait vers lui et se posait dans sa main. Quand elle se dissipe,il y a un digivice vert foncé comme ceux de la saison 1 dans sa main.  
  
_Un digivice!Alors le digimonde existe!C'est très intéressant.  
  
Soudain un trou violet rond apparaît devant lui.Son digivice brille et il est aspiré.  
  
Dans l'Hérault à Montpellier,une jeune fille de seize ans nommée Ash est avec une amie dans un magasin se demandant comment elle s'est laissée convaincre de rentrer dans ce magasin de vetements.Soudain une lumière turquoise et noire vient vers elle.Quand elle disparaît,elle a un digivice noir et turquoise comme ceux de la saison 1 dans sa main.Alors qu'elle est très étonnée,elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises car elle voit un trou rond et violet s'ouvrir devant elle.Alors son digivice brille et elle est aspirée.  
  
Dans l'Aisne à Hirson,un petit garçon de sept ans nommé Hugo est devant la télévision regardant une rediffusion de la saison 2 de digimon.Les quatre saisons étaient passées et il les avaient adoré.Soudain une lumière jaune arrive vers lui et un digivice jaune est dans sa main comme ceux de la saison 1.  
  
_AH !Qu'est que ça?  
  
Hugo est très effrayé quand un rond violet apparaît sur l'écran.Son digivice réagit et il est aspiré.  
  
Ensuite on revient à Fourmies dans le Nord.Un petit garçon de huit ans nommé Alexis regarde une nouvelle tous les épisodes de la saison 2 qu'il a enregistré.Soudain une lumière bleue claire apparaît et un digivice bleu clair se pose dans sa main,un comme ceux de la saison 1. Sur le terrain de football d'entraînement pour le club junior de Fourmies,Mickael,un garçon de treize ans,s'entraine à shooter le plus fort possible.A un moment,il voit une lumière dorée venir vers lui.Elle se pose dans sa main et voit un digivice doré comme ceux de la saison 1.Il ne connaît pas la série digimon et se demande ce que c'est.Alors un trou violet et rond apparaît devant lui.Son digivice brille et il est aspiré.  
  
___________________________________________________________ 


	2. La rencontre

J'ai eu cette idée dans le mois d'oaut Serp.^^  
  
2] LA RENCONTRE  
  
Ainsi tous ses enfants sont aspirés par les divers passages qui se sont ouvert à travers la France et menant au digimonde.Ils sont tous dans le même endroit du digimonde avec leur partenaire digimon sur le ventre.  
  
Emilie se réveille et aperçoit le ciel bleu.Soudain elle entend une voix.  
  
_Emilie!Ca fait si longtemps que je t'attends!  
  
Elle se relève et voit une boule orange sautillant sur son ventre.Elle le reconnaît.c'est un Tsunomon.  
  
_Tu es un Tsunomon?Alors tu es mon partenaire digimon?  
  
_Oui!Tsunomon!On sera les meilleurs!Hein?  
  
_Mais oui!  
  
Elle le prend et lui caresse sa tête.  
  
_Si je suis une digisauveuse alors il doit y avoir d'autres digisauveurs!Essayons de les trouver!  
  
_Bonne idée!  
  
L'enfant et son digimon s'éloignent.  
  
Sébastien est aussi allongé par terre.Une boule jaune saute sur son ventre.  
  
_J'ai du mangé quelque chose qui passe pas!  
  
_Seb!Ca fait si longtemps que je t'attends!  
  
Sébastien se relève et voit le digimon.  
  
_Mais je te reconnaît!Tu es Headbullmon!C'est le digimon que j'ai crée!Wahoo!J'aurai jamais pensé te voir en vrai!  
  
Seb prend son digimon et se lève.  
  
_C'est vraiment extraordinaire!  
  
_On devrait trouver les autres digisauveurs!  
  
_Oui tu as raison Headbullmon!  
  
Les deux amis se mettent alors en route.  
  
Amy est allongé à terre et sent un poids sur son ventre.Elle se relève et voit une boule rouge qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille: c'est Yunemon;le digimon qu'elle a crée pour elle dans une série de fanfic.  
  
_Amy!Ca fait si longtemps que je t'attend!  
  
_Tu es mon digimon?Yunemon c'est ça ton nom?  
  
_C'est exact!  
  
_C'est vraiment pas une journée ordinaire!  
  
_Quand on est un digisauveur ça n'existe plus ce genre de journée!ria Yunemon.  
  
_Je suppose qu'il y a d'autres digisauveurs?  
  
_Bien sur et on devrait vite essayer de les trouver!  
  
_Oui tu as raison ma petite!  
  
Amy prend délicatement son digimon et commence à marcher. Virgile lui aussi est allongé sur le sol du digimonde avec son digimon sur le ventre.  
  
_Eh Virgile!Virgile!Reveille toi!crie son digimon sautillant sur son ventre.  
  
_Hum!J'ai du trop mangé ce midi!J'aurai pas du me resservir de ces délicieux spaghettis bolognaises! Oh Dareen!Arrête de t'appuyer sur mon ventre sinon je sens que je vais être malade!  
  
_Eh suis pas Dareen!Mon nom est Demimeramon et je suis ton digimon!  
  
Virgile se relève et contemple le digimon qui ressemble à une petite boule de feu.  
  
_Digimon?Ah oui!Le digivice que j'ai reçu!Alors c'est pas un rêve!Je suis bien un digisauveur!C'est formidable!  
  
_Tu viens?On devrait chercher les autres!  
  
_Tu as raison Demimeramon!  
  
Virgile prend son digimon et les deux partent.  
  
Miguel était là aussi avec une petite boule orange sur le ventre.  
  
_Miguel!Tu te réveille?  
  
_Oui maman j'arrive!Juste cinq minutes!  
  
_Maman?Je ressembla à ta mère?Si c'est le cas elle doit être bizarre!  
  
Miguel se relève et voit le digimon.  
  
_Qui es tu?  
  
_Ben ton digimon Miguel!Mon nom est Demicherubimon!  
  
_Ben enchanté!euh moi mon nom est...  
  
_Miguel!Je le sais!rigole Demicherubimon.  
  
_Ben euh oui!  
  
_On devrait chercher les autres!Non?  
  
_Oui tu as entièrement raison!  
  
Miguel se relève et prend son digimon sous le bras et commence à avancer.  
  
Mike aussi était allongé et avait un petit dragon qui semblait lumineux sur son ventre.  
  
_Mike!  
  
_Oui c'est pour quoi?  
  
_Mike!Y a si longtemps que je t'attend!  
  
_De quoi?  
  
Il se releve et voit le digimon.  
  
_Un digimon!Mais je te connais!Tu es Lightdramon!  
  
_C'est exact et je suis aussi ton digimon Mike!  
  
_Alors je suis bien un digisauveur!C'est vraiment fascinant!  
  
_On devrait essayer de vite trouver les autres!  
  
_Tu as raison!Allons y!  
  
Il prend le petit dragon et part.  
  
Ash elle aussi est là.Un digimon ressemblant à un petit chat vert foncé aux yeux bleus avec un croissant de lune dessiné sur son front,son ventre et près de sa queue.  
  
_Ash?   
  
_Oui!Y a quoi?  
  
Elle se relève et aperçoit le digimon.  
  
_Ca alors!Nyamon!  
  
_Ben oui Ash!Tu pensais que c'était qui?Le père noël?  
  
_Non pas du tout!Mais le digimonde et les digimon sont sensés être une fiction alors je pensais pas ça!  
  
_Pourtant c'est bien moi!L'adorable Nyamon!  
  
_Tu es mignon!  
  
_On devrait trouver les autres!  
  
_Tu as raison ma belle!  
  
Les deux amies partent aussitôt.  
  
Mickael était allongé sur le sol avec un digimon ressemblant à un très petit cochon rose très pale.  
  
_Mickael?Allez Mickael!Reveille toi!  
  
_C'est qui?Sûrement mon entraîneur!Il ne doit pas apprécier de me voir allongé sur le terrain!  
  
_Mickael!  
  
L'enfant se relève et voit le digimon.  
  
_AH !Un monstre!  
  
_Suis pas un monstre!Je suis ton partenaire digimon et toi tu es un digisauveur!Mon nom est Tokomon!  
  
_Digimon?C'est une série pour les gamins ça!  
  
_Non le digimonde existe!La preuve tu y est!  
  
_Oui en effet!Extraordinaire!  
  
_On devrait chercher les autres digisauveurs!  
  
_Quoi!Il y en a d'autres?  
  
_Oui!Les digisauveurs ont chacun un partenaire digimon et les digisauveurs doivent sauver le digimonde.  
  
_Extraordinaire!  
  
_On y va?  
  
_Oui.  
  
Il prend Tokomon et commence à avancer.  
  
Alexis était couché sur le ventre et se relève à genoux.  
  
_Ou je suis?Je me souviens de cette lumière et du digivice puis ensuite...  
  
_Salut Alexis!Il y a longtemps que je t'attend!  
  
Alexis regarde d'où vient la voix et trouve une petite boule bleue foncée.il comprend que c'est un digimon.Son digimon et niveau entraînement sûrement.   
  
_Tu es mon partenaire digimon?  
  
_Bien sur que oui Alexis!Mon nom est Hopmon!  
  
_Wahoo!C'est formidable Hopmon!  
  
_On devrait rejoindre les autres!  
  
_Bonne idée!  
  
L'enfant se relève et prend son compagnon digimon et commence à marcher.  
  
Tous les enfants et leurs digimon se rencontrent au même endroit;une clairière.Emilie parle la première.  
  
_Apparemment je vois que vous aussi vous êtes tous des digisauveurs!  
  
_Emilie!Ben ça alors!s'écrie Alexis.  
  
_Tu la connais?demande Hopmon.  
  
_Bien sur on est cousins!  
  
_Alexis!Je m'attendais pas à te voir!  
  
_Bon si nous tous des digisauveurs on devait se présenter car nous allons devoir faire équipe je vous rappelle!dit Virgile.  
  
_Comment tu sais ça?Tu regarde digimon à ton age?demande Mickael étonné.  
  
_Moi aussi!fit Seb en souriant.  
  
_Seb?fait Emilie à Seb.  
  
_Oui c'est mon nom!  
  
_Tu habiterai pas Liège par hasard?  
  
_Si!  
  
_Bon si on se présentait?dit Amy.  
  
_Bonne idée!Bon je m'appelle Miguel Sanchez!Et lui c'est Demicherubimon!  
  
_Miguel?Ca alors!Moi je suis Amy!Amy Meier.  
  
_La meilleure auteure de fics sur Internet!Ca alors!s'exclame Emilie.  
  
_Amy!Miguel!Si je vous dit que mon nom est Ashley Mitasuki mais appelez moi Ash car je prefere,vous dites quoi?  
  
_Tu habites Montpellier?demande Emilie.  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Euh moi je m'appelle Mike.Mon digimon est Lightdramon et je vis en Charente Maritime.  
  
_Mike!Lightdramon!Tu ne serais pas le Mike que je connais de plusieurs forums comme DDN ou FAL?demande Seb.  
  
_Si Seb!  
  
_Bon je m'appelle Mickael!Lui c'est Tokomon!Je vis à Fourmies et je connais pas du tout digimon!  
  
_Fourmies!C'est notre ville à Emilie et moi!  
  
_Mickael!Oui c'est bien toi!Le gamin que je connais depuis son entrée à mon école à sa sixième!  
  
_Ben oui Emilie!  
  
_C'est vraiment des coïncidences extraordinaires!En fait on se connaît tous grâce à Internet!raisonne Mike.  
  
_Oui tu as raison.approuve Amy.  
  
_Tant mieux!Comme on se connaît on pourra ainsi mieux travailler en équipe!dit seb enthousiasme.  
  
_Oui!Un pour tous et tous pour le digimonde!hurle Emilie.  
  
_Je pensais que le caractère genre Davis était exagéré j'avais pas tout vu encore!soupire Miguel.  
  
_Et moi pour terminer je suis Virgile et j'habite Paris.Et voici Demimeramon.  
  
Les enfants et les digimon continuent à parler et à faire des suppositions sur la raison de leur présence ici.Soudain ils entendent un cri et un petit garçon de sept ans sort des broussailles en hurlant suivi de près par un Demiveemon.  
  
_Au secours!Un monstre me poursuit!  
  
_Non!C'est pas vrai!se lamente Emilie.  
  
_C'est qui?Tu le connais Emilie?lui demande Virgile.  
  
_Malheureusement!C'est mon cousin Hugo!  
  
Seb va le voir.  
  
_Eh petit!C'est pas un monstre c'est un digimon!Je pense que ça doit être sûrement ton partenaire digimon!  
  
_Oui!Mon nom est Demiveemon et je suis ton partenaire digimon Hugo!  
  
_Et alors?  
  
_Ecoute tu es un digisauveur Hugo!On doit combattre en équipe des méchants digimon pour sauver le digimonde!explique brièvement Virgile.  
  
_Je veux pas!Je veux rentrer à la maison!pleurniche Hugo.  
  
_De toute façon on ne sait pas comment rentrer!On doit attendre c'est tout!dit Mike.  
  
_Oui et raison de plus pour se mettre en marche!Allez avançons braves digisauveurs!dit Emilie.  
  
Les digisauveurs et leurs digimon commencent à avancer.Chacun ignorant toutes les épreuves qu'ils subiront pendant leurs aventures.Les autres avançaient bravement tout en parlant.Seul Hugo cassait l'ambiance du groupe en pleurnichant.  
  
_________________________________________________ 


	3. Perdus dans le digimonde

Yeah!Deux reviews!  
  
Serp: Merci de ta review.pour Hugo il changera enfin dans la partie 2.Et pour les perso,en tout il y en aura quatorze.Et par rapport a la fic avec Fiber qui comptera 22 perso au final c'est rien.  
  
Mania: Merci de ta review Maniette(dsl pas pu m'empecher XD)Pour Miguel oui c'est bien TK.C'est bien Ash ma meilleure amie.et aussi c'est Amy.Je l'ai jamais vu mais c'est mon auteur prefere alors c'est un petit hommage.  
  
Mainyenant bonne lecture pour le chapitre 3.  
  
Résumé: Emilie  
  
Une dizaine d'enfants de France a été aspiré dans le digimonde dont nous croyons qu'une simple fiction.Ainsi nous avons tous rencontré notre partenaire digimon sous sa forme entrainement.on s'est tous retrouvé réuni et on a remarqué que l'on se connaissaient tous grâce à internet.Maintenant je conduis notre petite troupe à travers le digimonde.  
  
3] PERDUS DANS LE DIGIMONDE  
  
Les enfant marchaient à travers une forêt d'une humeur égale.seule Emilie les encourageait à sourire.certains le faisaient naturellement comme Seb,Virgile,Ash et Mike.Mais le reste avait peur de l'inconnu dans ce monde hostile. Ils s'arretèrent à un moment sous un arbre pour faire une pause.Chacun est un peu angoissée mais n'ose pas l'avouer.Seule Emilie est optimiste en l'avenir.Elle sait qu'ils sont les digisauveurs et qu'ils sont obligés de remporter la victoire.  
  
Soudain grand bruit est entendu et un Tuskmon apparaît devant eux prêt à les attaquer.  
  
_Les amis!Je vous propose une solution!déclare Emilie.  
  
_Laquelle?demande Amy.  
  
_Courir le plus vite possible!Prenez vos digimon!  
  
_Excellente suggestion!approuve Seb.  
  
_Oui surtout si on tient à la vie!commente Virgile.  
  
_Au lieu de parler courez!dit Miguel.  
  
Les enfants courent le plus vite qu'ils le peuvent mais se retrouvent à un moment au bord d'un ravin. Ils ont d'un côté le vide d'une profondeur de plus de quinze mètre et de l'autre un Tuskmon,un digimon de niveau champion face à dix digimon entrainement.Le combat n'était pas équitable.Chacun des digimon étaient tenus par son partenaire respectifs.  
  
_On doit y aller!Il faut protéger les enfants!dit Tsunomon se dégageant des mains d'Emilie.  
  
Chacun des digimon se libèrent et foncent vers Tuskmon.  
  
Les enfants sont tous effrayés et ont peur pour leur digimon.  
  
_Tsunomon!  
  
_Demimeramon!  
  
_Headbullmon!  
  
_Yunemon!  
  
_Lightdramon!  
  
_Demicherubimon!  
  
_Hopmon!  
  
_Nyamon!  
  
_Tokomon ! _Demiveemon!  
  
Alors chacun des digivices des enfants attachés soit à leur ceinture ou leurs sacs,ou bretelle d'ordinateur ou bretelles tout court se mirent à briller et ..  
  
_Tsunomon digivolve toi.......en Penguinmon  
  
_Demimeramon digivolve toi.......en Demidevimon  
  
_Headbullmon digivolve toi........en Demitaureaumon  
  
_Yunemon digivolve toi........en Doemon  
  
_Lightdramon digivolve toi........en Babydramon  
  
_Demicherubimon digivolve toi........en Cherubimon  
  
_Hopmon digivolve toi.......en Monodramon  
  
_Nyamon digivolve toi........en Kittymon  
  
_Tokomon digivolve toi........en Patamon  
  
_Demideveemon digivolve toi..........en Veemon  
  
_Ils se sont digivolvés!s'étonne Mike.  
  
_On avait remarqué Mike!ironise Ash.  
  
_Prêts les digimon?demande Penguinmon.  
  
_OUI!  
  
_Alors let's go!Laser glace!dit Penguinmon.  
  
_Butt smasher!lance Demidevimon.  
  
_Corne électrique!lance Demitaureaumon.  
  
_Corne de biche!lance Doemon  
  
_Flèche lumineuse!lance Cherubimon.  
  
_Beat Nuckles!lance Monodramon.  
  
_Griffe lumière!lance Kittymon.  
  
_Bulle tonnerre!  
  
_Vpunch!  
  
Les attaques des digimon atteignent Tuskmon et l'éliminent et sauvent ainsi leurs partenaires.  
  
_Oui!On a gagné notre première bataille!Bravo les digimon!C'était un vrai travail d'équipe!s'écrie Emilie en sautant.  
  
Chacun des digimon se précipitent vers son partenaire.Les enfants serrent très fort leurs digimon et les felicitent.Enfin ils décident de reprendre la route.  
  
Mais la nuit tombe et Emilie décide de s'arrêter pour la nuit.Ils se mettent à chercher des fruits des bois pour se nourrir.Pendant ce temps,Ash et Seb préparent et allument un feu de bois pour réchauffer tout le monde quand la nuit sera trop froide.  
  
Là les enfants se plaignaient,disaient leurs peurs ou tenta de réconforter les autres.Seul Mike échappait à cela car il paniotait sur son ordinateur.  
  
_Je veux rentrer à la maison!pleurniche Hugo.  
  
_Calme toi!On rentrera quand notre mission sera terminée!le rassure Alexis.  
  
_Oui mais si jamais on y arrivait pas!dit Amy.  
  
_Mais pourquoi?Je vous rappelle qu'on est les digisauveurs et notre destin est de sauver le digimonde!Jamais on ne perdra!dit Emilie.  
  
_J'admire tes espoirs!Il faudrait tous être comme toi pour gagner!dit Ash.  
  
_Enfin on est quand même livrés à notre sort!dit Miguel. _Oui mais on peut gagner!On le doit même pour ceux qu'on aime et qu'on veut revoir!rappelle Virgile.  
  
_Ils vont apprendre leur dur métier!sourit Demi.(surnom de Demitaureaumon^^)  
  
_Oui et ce sera pas facile tous les jours!répond Penguinmon.  
  
_Mais on sera toujours là pour les aider!  
  
_Et aussi toujours là pour eux!dit Kittymon.  
  
Soudain seb se lève et va chercher sa guitare.Il retourne alors s'asseoir et commence tout doucement à jouer.Alors les têtes des enfants et des digimon;même Mike;se dirigent vers lui.Plus personne ne parle et écoute le belle et douce mélodie composéee par Seb.Puis il commence à chanter.Une belle chanson pleine d'espoir et de joie pour remonter le moral à ses amis.  
  
We are the kids.  
  
Ten kids left in the digital world.  
  
Everybody met his a partner digimon intraining  
  
Who was digivolved in rookie.  
  
Digimon,digital world,digimon  
  
All we thought that it was just a cartoon.  
  
To be a digidestined was our dream.  
  
When we receided our digivice,  
  
We has understood that the digital world and the digimon were real.  
  
To be digidestined it is our fate.  
  
We must save the world.  
  
Our world,the real world,and the digital world.  
  
It is our fate:  
  
Digidestined  
  
_C'est magnifique!commente Ash.  
  
_Merveilleux!dit Amy.  
  
_Superbe!dit Miguel.  
  
Tout le monde commente la musique si agréable qui a permis de remonter leur moral.Chacun félicite Seb.Soudain une boule jaune et rouge apparaît et arrive vers eux.Alors le digivice de Seb brille.  
  
_Mais que se passe t-il?demande Amy.  
  
_Ben si on le savait ce serait bien Amy!réplique Ash.  
  
_On a qu'à attendre!décide Emilie.  
  
_De toute façon on a que ça à faire!dit Virgile.  
  
_J'ai peur moi!  
  
Alors la petite boule de lumière s'approche de plus en plus du digivice de Seb qui brille de plus en plus.Alors le digivice s'active et scanne la petite boule de lumière.  
  
_Qu'est qui s'est passé?demande Seb interloqué.  
  
_Aucune idée!répond Ash.  
  
_Seb!Regarde ton digivice et dis nous si il y a quelque chose de changé!  
  
_OK Mike!  
  
Seb pose les yeux sur son digivice et remarque une nouvelle chose.  
  
_Il y a un dessin!C'est un triangle avec C dedans!  
  
_Et si c'était un symbole?demande Emilie.  
  
_C'est une bonne suggestion ça!fait Mike.  
  
_Attendez!Analyse du symbole en cours!Fin: symbole de la créativité!  
  
_Ca veut dire que maintenant je peux me digivolver au niveau champion et ultime! _Quoi?  
  
_Oui pour atteindre ces deux niveaux on a besoin que avec votre digivice vous scanniez votre symbole!explique Penguinmon.  
  
_C'est vraiment passionnant!fait Mike en se rasseyant et repianotant sur son ordinateur voulant analyser son digivice.  
  
_On a un Izzi!plaisante Ash.  
  
_Tu as entièrement raison!dit Miguel.  
  
Les enfants rigolent de cette plaisanterie ainsi que leurs digimon.Ensuite ils décident d'aller dormir pour se remettre de leurs émotions.Seul Mike continue à veiller.  
  
La suite dans le prochain episode des digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	4. La decouverte de Mike

Résumé:  
  
Seb  
  
Ainsi nous avions tout ensemble à travers le digimonde.Emilie a décidé d'arrêter notre marche pour nous reposer.Mais un Tuskmon nous a attaqué.Alors on a fui mais on s'est retrouvé coincés à un ravin.Alors nos digimon ont décidé de se bzattre pour nous protéger et ils se sont tous digivolvés au niveau disciple.Ils ont réussi à le battre.Ensuite la nuit tombée tout le monde a eu peur.Certains essayaient en vain de rassurer.Alors j'ai pris ma guitare et j'ai chanté une mélodie pour les radssurer.Ca a marché et alors une boule de lumière est aopparu.Mon digivice l'a scanné: cela étrait mon symbole de la créativité.Les digimon nous ont appris qu'avec ils pouvaient alors passer au niveau champion et ultime.  
  
4] LA DECOUVERTE DE MIKE  
  
Les enfants se réveillèrent.C'était le matin.La première chose qu'ils remarquent c'est Mike toujours à son ordinateur.  
  
_Ne nous dit pas que tu as passé passé la nuit sur ton ordi?s'étonne Seb.  
  
_Si et heureusement!  
  
_Hein!  
  
_J'ai découvert les propriétés de nos digivices.  
  
_Quoi!Vite dis nous tous ça nous sera très utile!dit Emilie.  
  
_Elle a raison!approuve Miguel.  
  
_Suis aussi d'accord!poursuit Ash.  
  
_Bon on le laisse expliquer?Sinon on ne saura rien!sourit Virgile.  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Bon en fait note digivice représente un mélange avec ceux des quatre saisons digimon.Il possèdent au moins une de leurs spécificités.  
  
_Tu pourrais expliquer mieux?demande Amy.  
  
_J'y viens.Vous avez remarqué qu'ils ont la même forme que dans la saison 1 mais leur couleur varie selon le subconscient de leur propriétaire comme dans les saisons 2 et 3.  
  
_Ah oui d'accord!fait Miguel.  
  
_Et il doit avoir d'autres fonctions quand même?demande Alexis.  
  
_Oui Alexis!Il a pas mal de capacités de la saison 2.il est capable de détecter un digimon ami ou ennemi mais pas de l'identifier.Il peut aussi scanner notre symbole;ça c'est un pouvoir de la saison 4.Le symbole est analysé par un programme à l'intérieur et le digivice à la fin de l'analyse dit quel est ce symbole.Pour finir il comporte un digidex comme dans les saisons 3 et 4.Ils sont vraiment géniaux.  
  
_Wahoo!Tant de choses dans de si petits objets!s'étonne Ash.  
  
_Oui c'est impressionnant!poursuit Seb.  
  
_Aussi j'ai téléchargé le digidex de mon digivice sur mon ordinateur!Ainsi la capacité de recherche est beaucoup plus rapide.  
  
_Incroyable!  
  
_J'ai pensé à un nom pour ces nouveaux digivices.  
  
_Lequel Mike?demande Emilie.  
  
_Le D-power.Power signifie pouvoir en anglais et ces digivices ont beaucoup de pouvoirs.Et D pour digivice.  
  
_D-powerJe trouve ça chouette moi!dit Amy.  
  
_Moi aussi!approuve Ash.  
  
_Comme moi!poursuit Virgile.  
  
_Et moi aussi!dit Alexis.  
  
_Vous m'oubliez moi?Suis aussi d'accord aussi!approuve Emilie.  
  
_D'accord aussi!dit Seb.  
  
_Ca marche pour moi!approuve Mickael.  
  
_Et moi aussi!termine Miguel.  
  
Ainsi les enfants avaient approuvé à l'unanimité le nom de leurs digivices: le D-power.Soudain une boule de lumière apparaît et arrive vers Mike.Elle est verte foncée.Le D-power de Mike brille.  
  
_Il s'est passé la même chose avec moi!dit seb.  
  
_Oui ça veut sûrement dire que Mike va recevoir son symbole!en déduit Virgile.  
  
_Ainsi Babydramon pourra se digivolver en champion puis ultime!termine Amy.  
  
Le D-power de Mike scanne la petite boule lumineuse puis analyse le symbole.  
  
_Alors?Quel est ton symbole?demande Emilie.  
  
_Le savoir!lut Mike.  
  
_ça te va bien!fait Ash.  
  
_Oui comme un gant!réplique Alexis.  
  
Ainsi le petit groupe plaisante.  
  
___________________________________________________________ 


	5. Le temple

Résume:  
  
Mike  
  
Ainsi pendant la nuit j'ai analysé notre digivice et découvert ses propriétés.En fait c'est un mélange entre les digivices des quatre saisons.J'ai proposé de les appeler à partir de maintenant D-power et les autres ont approuvé.Maintenant nous sommes un peu moins perdus puisque nous connaissons l'utilisation de notre D-power.Ensuite une lumière verte foncée et apparu et mon digivice a brillé.Mon D-power l'a scannée et a analysé.Mon symbole est le savoir.  
  
5] LE TEMPLE  
  
Emilie marchait en tête.Les enfants et les digimon avançaient d'un bon pas.Soudain Emilie leur demande s'arrêter.  
  
_Que se passe t-il?C'est un digimon?demande amy.  
  
_Non!Regagardez là bas!  
  
Elle leur montre un grand bâtiment doré à cinquante mètre d'eux.De là où ils sont il leur paraît magnifique.La bâtisse faisait penser à un temple japonais.  
  
_Dites c'est quoi au juste?demande Hugo.  
  
_Si on le savait ce serai bien Hugo!répond Ash.  
  
_On va voir?demande Seb.  
  
_Oui!Allez!Let's go!crie Emilie.  
  
_Et attends Emilie!C'est peut être dangereux!la retient Virgile.  
  
_De toute façon ail n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir!  
  
_Oui y aller!Suis complètement d'accord moi!  
  
_On a deux choix: un on part et on fait comme si on n'avait rien vu puis deux: on y va!propose Mike.  
  
_Moi j'aime bien la un!dit Hugo.  
  
_Bon on va voter!Qui est pour la 2?Levez la main!dit Emilie. Neuf mains se lèvent puis se baissent.  
  
_Bon on est d'accord!Neuf contre un alors on y va!dit Virgile.  
  
Les enfants avancent vers le temple.Arrivés sur place,la première chose qu'ils voient est un escalier immense permettant d'accéder au temple.  
  
_Il faut grimper?demande Virgile.  
  
_ouarf il y a sûrement une centaine de marches!fait Seb.  
  
_Bon on y va?On a pas d'autres solution!  
  
_Malheureusement Emilie a raison!approuve Alexis.  
  
_Prêts à soigner les ampoules?plaisante Virgile.  
  
_Les ampoules?Il n'y a pas d'électricité ici!s'étonne Babydramon.  
  
_Les ampoules c'est ce qu'on attrape aux pieds quand on marche trop!Vous allez bientôt avoir un exemple!explique Mike.  
  
_Au moins pour descendre on pourra faire du toboggan!dit Seb.  
  
_Oui vous avez vu l'épaisseur de cette rampe?fait Virgile.  
  
_A peu près trois mètres!suppose Emilie.  
  
_Non trois mètres cinquante!répond Mike.  
  
_Bon on escalade ou pas?s'impatiente Ash.  
  
Alors les enfants et leurs digimon grimpent cet escalier.Les seuls qui ne se plaignent pas sont Patamon et Demidevimon qui étaient déjà arrivés en haut de l'escalier.Quand enfin tout le monde est en haut,ils reprennent tous leur respiration.  
  
_On va où?demande Alexis.  
  
_Se reposer à l'hôtel!dit Miguel.  
  
_Oui il y a peut être une pièce qui sert de chambre!fait Mike.  
  
_Faut pas rêver je crois!Bon on explore?demande Ash.  
  
_Oui allez go!dit Emilie.  
  
Les enfants commencent par un long couloir.Celui ci est très frais et noir.Heuresement Babydramon est là pour les aider à s'éclairer.  
  
_Il fait vraiment noir comme dans un four!dit Amy.  
  
_pourtant il fait très froid et un four c'est chaud!réplique Kittymon.  
  
_Laissez tomber!A mon avis c'est encore une expression!répond Demidevimon.  
  
_Les humains sont vraiment bizarres!poursuit Penguinmon.  
  
_A qui le dis tu?continue Patamon.  
  
_Bon arrêtez!Votre débat philosophique me donne mal au crane!dit Virgile.  
  
_Eh regardez une porte!remarque Mike.  
  
_et le D-power signale quelque chose derrière!continue Seb.  
  
_Alors ouvrons la!décida Emilie.  
  
Mickael pousse la porte et les enfants entrent la pièce.Contrairement au couloir,la pièce est fraîche mais agréable.Et il y a de la lumière.Sur un socle au milieu de la pièce,une petite boule de lumière multicolore est posée.  
  
_Eh!Mon D-power réagit!Il brille!les informe Emilie.  
  
_Ca veut dire que c'est ton symbole!dit Mike.  
  
Emilie tend son D-power vers la lumière.Aussitôt la petite boule lumineuse est scannée et analysée.  
  
_C'est le symbole de l'unité.  
  
Le symbole était représenté par trois ronds tous les trois parralleles.Du haut,du bas ;de gauche et de droite partait un triangle.  
  
_On fait quoi maintenant?On continue l'exploration?demande Miguel.  
  
_De toute façon on s'y est engagé on a plus d'autres choix que de continuer!répond Virgile.  
  
Les enfants sortent de la pièce et progressent dans le couloir.Ils bifurquent ensuite à gauche puis tout droit encore à gauche puis à droite pour se retrouver devant une porte.  
  
_Encore uine porte!constate Mike.  
  
_Vous croyez qu'il y a un symbole?demande Ash.  
  
_Je pense que oui!dit Seb.  
  
_De toute façon il n'y a pas trente-six façons de savoir!Entrons!décide Emilie.  
  
Les enfants entrent.Alors le D-power de ash commence à briller.  
  
_Mon D-power brille!Cela signifie que c'est mon symbole! Sur le socle il y avait une boule de lumière leurs clair,turquoise et noire.Ash tend son digivice et scanne le symbole.Aussitôt le D-power l'analyse.Le symbole était représentait par une étoile avec les bras de gauche et de roite du haut enlevés.Entre chaque bras de l'étoile il y avait un petit triangle.  
  
_Ce symbole!Je suis sure qu'il s'agit de..Mais oui c'est bien mon symbole de la pureté.  
  
_C'est bien celui que tu as crée pour toi?demande Emilie. _Oui sans aucun doute!  
  
_Mais alors ça signifie que mon symbole à moi sera sans aucun doute la compréhension!dit Amy.  
  
_J'aurai du y penser!Je me suis inventé pour moi le symbole de la créativité!  
  
_Oui c'est normal!dit Mike .  
  
_Tu peux nous expliquer ça?demande Babydramon.  
  
_Eh bien pour créer leurs symboles ils leur a fallu chercher leur plus grande qualité.Donc c'est normal que le digimonde leur attribue ce symbole crée!explique Mike.  
  
_Ca paraît logique!approuve Miguel.  
  
Les enfants décidèrent de continuer leur exploration.ils s'arrêtent encore une fois à une porte.Ils entrent et trouvent une boule bordeaux et blanche.C'est le D-power de Miguel qui réagit.Il le tend et scanne la petite lumière qui est alors analysée.  
  
_La tolérance.  
  
Le symbole était réoprésenté par trois simples cercles.  
  
_Encore un nouveau symbole!dit Alexis.  
  
_Tant mieux!Si on les obtient tous alors nos digimon ont plus de chances de battre nos ennemis!dit Mickael.  
  
_Bon !Allons chercher un nouveau symbole!décide Emilie enthousiasme.  
  
Les enfants repartent de nouveau en quête de nouveaux symboles.Ils arrivent de nouveau à une porte qu'ils ouvrent.mais là une petite surprise les attend.  
  
_Nundiju!Il n'y a pas un symbole mais deux!s'exclame Seb.  
  
En effet,il y avait deux boules lumineuses: une noire et blanche ainsi qu'une verte claire.  
  
_Eh c'est mon D-power qui réagit!s'exclame Virgile. _Ainsi que le mien!ajoute Amy.  
  
Alors les deux enfants tendent leurs digivices et scannent leurs symboles.Avant que l'analyse soit finie,Amy tend son D-power et dit:  
  
_La compréhension  
  
Le symbole était représenté par une moitié de cercle noire et une moitié blanche.A l'intérieur de la partie blanche se trouvait un petit rond noir et dans la partie noire un petit rond blanc.  
  
_La fidélité!annonce Virgile.  
  
Le symbole était représentait par quatre triangles formant un carré.Au milieu se trouvait un cercle.Au trois coins en bas à gauche,bas droit et haut droite il y avait un rectangle.Près du dernier coin se trouvait aussi un rectangle.Il y en avait un dernier à gauche du cercle.  
  
(si vous comprenez rien à ce que j'ai raconté c'est parfaitement normal.Je comprends rien moi-même.Oo)  
  
_Il ne nous reste que trois symboles à trouver!constate Mike. _Alors on y va!GO!crie Emilie.  
  
Les enfants sortent de la pièce et continuent à progresser dans les couloirs du temple.  
  
_C'est un vrai labyrinthe ici!constate Ash.  
  
_Oui tu as raison!approuve Miguel.  
  
Soudain les enfants arrivent devant une nouvelle porte.  
  
_Si ça pouvait être la dernière ce serait bien!J'ai mal aux pieds moi!se plaint Hugo.  
  
Les enfants pénètrent dans la pièce et trouvent cette fois les trois symboles manquant toujours sous forme de boules lumineuses et chacun posées sur un socle.La première était dorée,la seconde bleue claire et la dernière jaune.Comme il n'est pas difficile de le deviner ceux sont les D-power de Mickael,Alexis et Hugo qui brillent.Chacun tend son D-power et scanne son symbole.et ainsi les D-power les analysent.  
  
_L'espoir!dit Hugo.  
  
Le symbole était le même que celui de TK dans les saisons 1 et 2.  
  
_La douceur!annonce Alexis.  
  
Ce symbole est représenté par un rectangle avec un triangle au milieu et un rond au centre du triangle.  
  
_La gentillesse!termine Mickael.  
  
Le symbole est représenté par un quatre quarts de rond.  
  
_On a trouvé tous symboles!dit Mike.  
  
_Oui!C'est vraiment bien!constate Virgile.  
  
_Bon on devrait partir?propose Seb.  
  
_euh comment on sort de ce temple?demande Amy.  
  
_Bonne question!répond Miguel.  
  
_Ben sortons de cette pièce déjà!propose Alexis.  
  
_C'est une bonne idée!approuve Virgile.  
  
Les enfants et leurs digimon sortent de la pièce.Quand Amy pousse la porte,ils ont la surprise de se retrouver à l'exterieur.Alors ils sortent.Au moment où le dernier est sorti,Hugo et Veemon,la pièce disparaît et il ne reste plus rien du temple.  
  
_Où est passé le temple?demande Seb étonné.  
  
_Mystère et boule de gomme!répond Emilie aussi surprise.  
  
_Eh bien comme on est dans le digimonde et qu'on sait que tout est possible ci,je dirai qu'on devrait ne pas trop s'étonner!dit Mike.  
  
_Bon on continue?demande Emilie enthousiasme.  
  
L'équipe répond par un oui presque à l'umanité,c'est à dire le cri de Hugo.Enfants et digimon continuent à progresser dans le digimonde ne savant pas de quoi demain serait fait.  
  
A demain.^^ 


	6. Première digivolution

Merci de ta review ca fait très plaisir.Pour le nombre de perso ils arriveront mais je vais pas le dire quand même.^^  
  
Résumé:  
  
Virgile  
  
On marchait dans le digimonde et on a repéré un temple.On y entrait et à l'intérieur on a tous trouvé le reste des symboles.Grâce à cela,nos digimon vont être capables de passer au niveau champion et ultime.Le mien c'est la fidelité.Emilie a l'unité,Ash la pureté,Amy la comprehension,Miguel la tolerance,Mickael la gentillesse,Alexis la douceur et enfin Hugo l'espoir.Maintenant nous sommes fin prêts à sauver le digimonde.C'est vraiment une aventure passionnante.  
  
6] PREMIERE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Les enfants et leurs digimon avançaient à travers un désert.Tous avaient chaud et soif.Cependant l'envie de boire commençait par être remplacer par l'envie d'étrangler Hugo à cause de ces braillements intempestifs.  
  
_Arrête de pleurer!On va s'en sortir!essayait une nouvelle fois Alexis.  
  
_Non!ne me mentez pas!On est condamnés à mourir ici!pleurnichait Hugo à genoux.  
  
_Tu veux que je te porte?proposait Mickael.  
  
_Ca ne changera rien!On va tous périr.  
  
Si les deux jeunes arrivaient à supporter les pleurs de Hugo et tentaient de le rassurer,le reste de l'équipe avait de plus en plus envie de l'abandonner dans ce désert.Seul leur esprit d'équipe qui leur rappelait que Hugo était un digisauveur et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser seul leur permettait de surmonter cette envie.  
  
Enfin ils purent recommencer leur marche.Trois heures plus tard,les digisauveurs arrivent à la sortie du désert.Ils se trouvent devant un océan.  
  
_On fait quoi?demande Amy.  
  
_On pourrait se reposer d'abord!propose Seb.  
  
_Oui les digimon et nous même sommes épuisés après cette longue marche!approuve Virgile.  
  
_De plus ils doivent manger et nous aussi!les informe Mike. _C'est vrai!Les digimon s'affaiblissent vite si ils ne mangent pas!approuve emilie.  
  
_Oui mais que mange t-on?Il n'y a aucun restaurant ou fast food par-ci!dit Ash.  
  
_Au bord de la mer on peut pêcher du poisson!propose Miguel.  
  
_Oui c'est une bonne idée!approuve Penguinmon.  
  
_Oh je sens que je vais faire un tour du côté des rochers voir si je trouve pas des crabes!dit Kittymon palissant en pensant à l'eau.  
  
_On va t'aider!propose Babydramon suivi par Monodramon,Veemon et Demidevimon.  
  
_Bon on a qu'a se fabriquer des cannes et se mettre à pêcher!décide Emilie.  
  
Les enfants pêchent une dizaine de poissons et quatre digimon partis dans les rochers ramènent une petite douzaine de crabes.Aussitôt Mike et Ash se proposent de s'occuper du repas.Etant donné que leur lieu d'origine est près de la mer,ils s'y connaissent mieux que les autres pour cette activité.Une fois le repas prêt,ils appellent les autres et chacun mange un peu de poisson et crabe.Seul seb fait une légère grimace puisqu'il n'aime guère le poisson mais sachant qu'il n'y a rien d'autres ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les difficiles.  
  
Après ce délicieux repas,les enfants et leurs digimon s'allongent à terre.Si tous les digimon ferment les yeux aussitôt pour faire une bonne sieste,leurs partenaires ne s'endorment.Car Emilie,Virgile,Seb,Ash, Mike et Miguel veillent pour deux raisons.la première est qu'il vaut mieux être prudent est la deuxième parce qu'ils n'ont aucune envie de dormir.Tandis que Mike pianote sur son ordinateur,les cinq autres amis discutent.Echangeant leurs avis sur leur aventures et émettant des hypothèses pour l'avenir. Soudain des rochers tombent du haut de la falaise pas loin de nos jeunes héros.Reveillés en sursaut,le reste de l'équipe plus ceux qui étaient réveillés courent pour éviter d'être aplati comme des crêpes.Puis l'avalanche de rocher cesse.Prudents les enfants et les digimon restent éloignés de la falaise et très proche de la mer.Cependant c'était une erreur car un Shellmon arrivait sur eux.  
  
_Hydro blaster!lance le Shellmon sur les enfants et leurs digimon.  
  
Leurs sangs ne font qu'un tour et tous fuient essayant d'éviter d'être trop près de la falaise et de la mer.Shellmon continuait ses attaques répétées et précises.Soudain Emilie se coinça la jambe dans un rocher.Vigile fut le premier à s'en apercevoir:  
  
_attendez!On vient de perdre Emilie!  
  
_Il faut aller l'aider sinon elle n'est mal partie!dit seb.  
  
_Tu as raison Seb!approuve Ash.  
  
Malheureusement pour eux Shellmon se place entre eux et Emilie de telle façon qu'ils leur aient impossible d'aller aider Emilie.  
  
_Allez vous en!Je vais m'en sortir!Partez!crie Emilie.  
  
Seul Penguinmon qui reste avec sa partenaire combat Shellmon.Mais le petit pingouin ne pèse pas bien lourd face à Shellmon.Et il va bientôt être battu par Shellmon.  
  
_Penguinmon!NON!hurle Emilie.  
  
Soudain son D-power brille et..  
  
_Penguinmon digivolve toi.......en Unimon  
  
_Ca alors!Penguinmon a atteint le niveau champion!s'étonne Mike.  
  
_C'est une bonne nouvelle!L'heure de la revanche a sonnée!déclare seb.  
  
_Bien parlé!Vas y ma belle montre lui de quoi tu es capable!l'encourage Emilie.  
  
_Corne de glace!lance Unimon.  
  
_Les digimon!Allez aider Unimon!dit Ash.  
  
_Griffe lumière!  
  
_Babyflamme!  
  
_Cornes électrique!  
  
_Bulle tonnerre!  
  
_Vpunch!  
  
_Beat nuckles!  
  
_Butt smasher!  
  
_Corne de biche!  
  
_Flèche lumineuse!  
  
Toutes les attaque atteignent Shellmon qui est éliminé.Ensuite Unimon utilise son attaque corne de glace pour éclater le rocher et ainsi délivrer Emilie.Puis elle régresse en Penguinmon.  
  
_Penguinmon!T'as été super!dit elle le serrant dans ses bras. _C'est formidable!Maintenant on a un digimon champion!se réjouit Seb.  
  
_En tous cas on peut être fier de nous!C'était un vrai travail d'équipe!constate Virgile.  
  
_Oui tu as raison!approuve Amy.  
  
_Je pense que l'on devrait pas rester ici!D'autres digimon pourraient nous attaquer!il faut partir d'ici à mon avis!décide Emilie.  
  
_Oui tu as raison!approuve Mike.  
  
_Tout le monde te suit!dit Seb en souriant.  
  
Les enfants et les digimon se mettent alors en marche et sortent de ces falaises pour arriver à l'orée d'une forêt où ils s'engagent. 


	7. Quatre pour un combat

Pour l'image de Unimon OK mais avant je pourrai voir Crasymon?^^  
  
Résumé:  
  
Penguinmon  
  
On étaient dans le désert.ensuite on est arrivés près de l'océan et on a cherché à se nourrir.Après le repas,moi et le reste des digimon avec quelques-uns uns de nos amis humains nous avons fait une courte sieste.Cependant nous avons été réveillé par sursaut.Des rochers se détachaient de la falaise.ensuite un shellmon nous a attaqué alors on a fui.Mais Emilie s'est coincé la jambe et shellmon l'a isolé elle et moi du reste de groupe.Emilie a demandé à nos amis de partir mais ils ont refusé.Moi je battais contre Shellmon et j'étais à deux doigts d'y rester.Mais soudain le D-power d'Emilie a brillé et cela m'a permis de me digivolver en Unimon.Avec l'aide des autres digimon,j'ai pu vaincre Shellmon.  
  
7] QUATRE POUR UN COMBAT  
  
Les enfants et leurs digimon s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit.Un peu après l'aube,chacun commence à se lever.Ceux qui se sont levés plus tôt cherchent de la nourriture pour le petit déjeuner tandis que Amy,alexis et leurs digimon partent chercher de l'eau.  
  
_On mange quoi au petit déjeuner?demande Ash en baillant.  
  
_Epinard et en boisson jus de chaussette!lance Miguel.  
  
_Beurk!Je crois que je vais me passer de manger!dit Virgile.  
  
_Nan!C'est une blague!Vous ait bien eu!rigole Miguel.  
  
_C'est pas drôle!Des épinard on pourrait se forcer mais du jus de chaussette franchement!s'énerve Ash.  
  
Les autres rigolent de cette scène.  
  
_Bon on mange quoi de plus comestible?demande Virgile.  
  
_Fruits des bois et eau!annonce Seb en souriant.  
  
_Y a pas de risque que ce soit empoisonné?demande inquiet Hugo.  
  
_Non mange!répond Alexis en soupirant.  
  
Les enfants et les digimon commencent à manger et on entend plus que le bruit de mâchoires avalant la nourriture.  
  
_Bon on reprend la marche?demande Emilie.  
  
_Bien sur!répond Ash.  
  
_Oui!dit Virgile.  
  
_D'accord aussi!réplique aussi Seb.  
  
Ainsi les enfants et leurs digimon reprennent leur route.Ils doivent traverser d'abord la forêt.Puis ils arrivèrent à une clairière luxuriante et superbe.  
  
_On fait une petite pause ici?Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique!demande Amy émerveillée.  
  
_Oui tu as raison!approuve Ash.  
  
_C'est normal!C'est la clairière de la beauté!explique Demi.  
  
_Eh bien elle porte bien son nom!dit Seb bouche bée.  
  
_Il n'y a vraiment que dans le digimonde que l'on trouve de si beaux endroits!dit Mike.  
  
_Avouez que comme nom c'est mieux que la vallée qui sent mauvais ou la vallée interdite du non-retour!rigole Miguel.  
  
_Oui tu as raison!dit Virgile.  
  
Les enfants se détendent pendant que les digimon en profitent pour manger.Bref la joie règne ici.Mais plus pour très longtemps.Un Knightmon arrive vers eux.Celui marche tranquillement sur le sentier en se rapprochant peu à peu du petit groupe.Soudain il sort des fourrés et montre son épée:  
  
_Armor knife!  
  
Voyant l'épée lévée,les digimon se regroupent aussitôt devant leur partenaire pour les protéger.  
  
_Tu es prêt Penguinmon?demande Emilie.  
  
_Toujours!  
  
_Dans ce cas DIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Penguinmon digivolve toi......en Unimon  
  
_Je rappelle que Knightmon est un digimon ultime et que ses attaques sont armor knife et berseck sword!les informe Mike.  
  
_D'accord niveau ultime contre champion!On est mal!dit Amy.  
  
_Suis sure que l'on peut le battre!Il suffit d'y croire!dit Emilie fermement.  
  
_En attendant je propose de reculer si on veut rester en vie!dit Virgile.  
  
_Bonne idée!approuve Seb.  
  
Cependant comme les enfants et les digimon reculent un peu de façon désordonnée,Knightmon essaye d'en attraper les uns après les autres.Et sans que Unimon puisse intervenir il soulève Virgile avec son épée par le bout le son tee-shirt.  
  
_Très belle vue mais tu pourrais me lâcher?dit Virgile pas très rassuré.  
  
_Virgile!Non!Butt smasher!  
  
Alors le D-power de Virgile attaché à sa ceinture brille et...  
  
_Demidevimon digivolve toi........en Devidramon  
  
_Devidramon!Niveau champion!Ses attaques sont crimson claw,red eyes et dark gale!consulte Mike.  
  
_On a deux digimon champion!C'est super!se réjouit Emilie.  
  
_On va en avoir un troisième!Hein Doemon!La compréhension!crie Amy en tendant son D-power sur Doemon.  
  
_Bonne idée!A toi de jouer Neko!La pureté!crie Ash en tendant son D-power sur Kittymon.  
  
_Doemon digivolve toi.........en Unicornemon  
  
_Kittymon digivolve toi.......en Nekomon  
  
Kittymon était un chaton gris aux grands yeux turquoise,le symbole de la pureté dessiné sur son front et de grandes oreilles où il y avait chacune un petit croissant de lune.Elle portait un collier bleu avec un croissant de lune plus gros que sur ses oreilles.ainsi la petite chatte venait de se transformer en une chatte blanche avec des rayures noire et le symbole de la pureté sur son front et un croissant de lune au-dessus du symbole..Son collier est devenu plus grand et elle a un anneau pareil à celui de Gatomon.  
  
La petite biche de couleur marron clair avec une corne sur le front qu'étant Doemon s'était transformé en une gracieuse jument au pelage de velours et aux ailes de douceur.  
  
_C'est Unicornemon!Son attaque est corne de pégase!explique Amy.  
  
_Et ce mignon petit chat c'est Nekomon!Ses attaques sont queue de fer et lune boomerang!  
  
_Wahoo!Il est adorable ce chat!s'extasie Seb.  
  
_L'adorateur des renards et des chats!soupire Demi.  
  
_Prêts les digimon?A l'attaque alors!crie Emilie.  
  
_Vous etes sur qu'on peut faire confiance à Devidramon?Apres tout c'est un virus!dit Mickael.  
  
_Bien sur que oui!Ce n'est pas une question de virus ou pas qui règle le comportement des digimon!Un virus peut être gentil tout comme un antivirus pourrait être méchant.Regarde ce Knightmon et le Shellmon qu'on a combattu auparavant!c'étaient des données!Un digimon virus ne sera pas méchant si on lui fait confiance!Ce que tu fais c'est de l'intolérance!s'emporte Miguel.  
  
Alors le D-power de Miguel brille et le petit ange gracieux d'un mètre trente avec ses cheveux courts,blonds et doux;ses yeux bleus,sa toge verte et son carquois de flèches et son arc sur son dos avec deux ailes blanches dans le dos commençait à briller lui aussi.  
  
_Cherubimon digivolve toi.......en Tenshimon  
  
Tenshimon ressemblait énormément à Cherubimon mais il mesurait maintenant deux mètres.  
  
_Tenshimon!Digimon antivirus dont les attaques sont rayon lumineux et flèche du destin!les informe Mike en consultant ses fichiers.  
  
_Un digimon champion en plus!C'est super!Allez y!GO!ordonne Emilie.  
  
_Corne de glace!  
  
_Corne de pégase!  
  
_Lune boomerang!  
  
_Red eyes!  
  
_Rayon lumineux!  
  
Les cinq attaques arrivent sur Knightmon et ainsi ils parviennent à l'éliminer.Aussitôt Devidramon attrape Virgile qui allait tomber à terre et le remet délicatement sur le sol.  
  
_Merci Devidramon!  
  
Ensuite tous les digimon reprennent leur forme disciple et vont voir leurs partenaires.  
  
_Penguinmon!T'as été super!  
  
_Doemon!Ma petite biche!  
  
_Cherubimon!T'as été formidable!  
  
_Kitty!T'as été génial!  
  
Après ce moment de joie passé,les enfants et les digimon reprennent leur sérieux.Ils décident ensuite de partir et de sortir de cette forêt. 


	8. Le premier ennemi

Serp: Les autres digisauveurs c'est pour la partie 2.^^  
  
Mania: Disons que c'est à cause du symbole de l'unité.Il veille à l'unité de l'equipe ce que je vais souvent.^^  
  
Résumé:  
  
Miguel  
  
Nous avons passé la nuit dans une forêt.Ensuite on a repris la marche pour s'arrêter à une magnifique clairière.Mais un Knightmon nous a attasué.Penguinmon s'est digivolvé.Ensuite Amy et Ash qui connaissaient la digivolution de leurs digimon puisqu'elles l'avaient crées ont permis à Doemon de se digivolver en Doemon et Kittymon en Nekomon.Ensuite Knightmon a attrapé Virgile et Demidevimon s'est digivolvé en Devidramon pour le proteger.Mais alors Mickael demandait si on pouvait lui faire confiance car c'était un virus.Je me suis énervé car je ne supporte pas d'entendre ça.Alors Cherubimon s'est digivolvé en Tenshimon.Ainsi les cinq digimon champion ont battu Knightmon et a pu sauver Virgile.  
  
8] LE PREMIER ENNEMI  
  
Les enfants avançaient toujours à travers la forêt accompagnés des digimon menés par Emilie.ils marchaient bon train ne s'arrêtant même pas pour écouter les braillements de Hugo qui devait suivre tant bien que mal la cadence aidée tout de même par Alexis et Mickael.  
  
_Et on quitte la forêt!remarque Miguel.  
  
_Oui et on va aborder la montagne!constate Seb.  
  
_Ca ne me plait pas!Vous avez vu la hauteur et on ne voit pas de sentier!objecte Virgile.  
  
Il est vrai que cette montagne était très impressionnante et il aurait fallu être un bon alpiniste ou être très bien équipé pour imaginer la perspective de l'escalader.  
  
_Il a raison!Ce serait complètement fou!approuve Emilie.  
  
_Ne vous inquiétez pas!C'est une sierra!annonce Demidevimon.  
  
_Oui c'est la sierra des Gotsumon!poursuit Patamon.  
  
_Mais les sierra sont très dangereuses car c'est un vrai labyrinthe!prévint Mike.  
  
_Il n'y a pas de danger!Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin!Cependant il est vraiment très long!répond Demi.  
  
_Bon si ils sont si surs allons y!propose Seb.  
  
_Oui!Allez on est partis!crie Emilie partant.  
  
_euh où tu vas?Le chemin de l'entrée de la sierra est dans l'autre direction!l'arrête Penguinmon.  
  
_euh ben tu sais quand on sait pas où c'est difficile!bredouille Emilie gênée pendant que les autres rigolent.  
  
Puis le petit groupe reprend sa marche et entre dans la sierra.  
  
_Elle est impressionnante cette voûte de pierre au-dessus de l'entrée de cette sierra!s'étonne Mike.  
  
_Oui c'est vrai!approuve Mickael.  
  
Puis ils commencent à avancer sur le long chemin tortueux de la sierra.Soudain ils arrivent à un endroit relativement rond et avec un beaucoup plus grand espace que dans l'étroit couloir qu'était le passage où ils marchaient depuis déjà trois heures environ.  
  
_Si on se reposait ici un peu?propose Ash.  
  
_Bonne idée!approuve Emilie.  
  
Les enfants s'arrentent donc.Les digimon essayent d'en profiter pour chercher à manger dans cette petite place forte.Soudain plusieurs rochers tombent et les enfants et leurs digimon se regroupent au centre.  
  
_Heureusement qu'on n'est pas le défilé!dit Amy.  
  
_Oui sinon on serait aplatis comme des crêpes!approuve Miguel.  
  
_Oh non!Regardez en haut de la falaise!remarque Ash.  
  
_C'est une silhouette imposante!Je parie qu'il s'agit d'un digimon!dit Virgile.  
  
_Ca ne peut être que ça ici!réplique gentiment Seb.  
  
Alors le digimon saute de la falaise et atterrit en bas sans aucune égratignure.  
  
_Je suis Golemon!Votre premier et dernier ennemi ainsi que le dernier digimon que vous rencontrerez!  
  
_Golemon!Digimon niveau champion!C'est un virus et il est plus fort qu'un digimon ultime!Ses attaques sont rock ball,rock punch et sulfur plume!les informe Mike.  
  
_Les digimon que vous avez affronté étaient contrôlés par moi par un petit cristal noir!Ils devaient vous tester!  
  
_Alors Kuwagamon,Shellmon et Knightmon agissaient contre leur volonté!dit Virgile.  
  
_C'est horrible!On a tué des digimon innocents!se lamente Amy.  
  
_C'est vraiment nul!continue Miguel.  
  
_Oui moi aussi je sens nul!continue Seb.  
  
_Tout comme moi!poursuit Mike.  
  
_Moi aussi j'ai honte!confesse Ash.  
  
_Et moi je me sens misérable!dit Alexis.  
  
_Ainsi que moi!continue Mickael.  
  
Alors chacun des digimon de Virgile,Amy,Miguel,Seb,Mike,,Ash,Alexis et Mickael reprennent leur forme entraiment.  
  
_Demimeramon!  
  
_Yunemon!  
  
_demicherubimon!  
  
_Headbullmon!  
  
_Lightdramon!  
  
_Nyamon!  
  
_Hopmon!  
  
_Tokomon!  
  
_Mais pourquoi ils ont régressé?Demande Virgile.  
  
_Je n'en ai aucune idée!confesse Mike.  
  
_C'est de votre faute!lance Emilie.  
  
_Pourquoi tu dis ça?demande Seb aussi étonné que les autres.  
  
_Parce que vous vous lamentez sur le sort de ces digimon.D'accord je reconnais que c'est horrible de les avoir tués mais nous ignorions tout de ce cristal noir qu'il les controlait.N'oubliez pas que nous venons de débarquer dans le digimonde et aucun de nous ne sait les projets de nos ennemis.Nous avons éliminé ces digimon en pensant agir justement car on pensait qu'il menaçait le digimonde.et c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend.N'oublions jamais pourquoi on a fait une chose avant de culpabiliser.  
  
_Comment sais tu si c'est vraiment nos remords?lui demande Amy. _regardez Penguinmon!J'ai gardé en moi la pensé que nous avons agi dans la justice et alors Penguinmon s'est digivolvé.Et Hugo lui n'a pensé a rien et Veemon et restait lui même.  
  
Les enfants reprennent espoir et confiance en eux et leurs digimon reprennent leur forme disciple tandis que Doemon,Demidevimon,Kittymon et Cherubimon prennent leur forme champion.Chacun des digimon est maintenant prêt à aider Unimon qui se bat tout seule depuis tout à l'heure.  
  
_Corne de glace!  
  
_Corne de pégase!  
  
_Lune bommerang!  
  
_Red eyes!  
  
_Rayon lumineux!  
  
_Corne électrique!  
  
_Babyflamme!  
  
_Bulle tonnere!  
  
_Beat nuckles!  
  
_Vpunch!  
  
_C'est trop facile!Vous êtes bien trop faibles!Rock ball!  
  
L'attaque fait beaucoup de degats.Tous les digimon champion reprennent leur forme disciple et les disciples sont KO.  
  
_Il ne nous reste qu'une solution!dit Emilie.  
  
_Laquelle?demande Mike.  
  
_Courir le plus vite possible!  
  
Chacun ramasse son digimon et court le plus vite qu'il peut.Cependant Mike se prend les pieds dans un rocher.  
  
_Ouille!Ma jambe!Elle doit être cassée!se plaint Mike.  
  
_Mike!crie Seb revenant en arrière.  
  
_Mike et Seb!Il faut les aider!dit Virgile se retournant.  
  
_Alexis!Part avec les autres!On vous rejoindra!déclare Emilie.  
  
_D'accord!Je ne te décevrait pas!promet Alexis prenant la tête du groupe.  
  
Seb était arrivé près de mMke et le soutenait pour l'aider à marcher.  
  
_Petits idiots!C'est encore plus facile!  
  
_Mike!Seb!hurlent Emilie et Virgile.  
  
Alors les D-power de Seb et Mike se mettent à briller.  
  
_Demitaureaumon digivolve toi........en Taureaumon  
  
_Babydramon digivolve toi........en Milleniumdramon  
  
Le petit taureau jaune au ventre blanc avec un rubis rouge venait de se transformer en un très grand taureau.Et Babydramon qui ressemblait à un petit dragon avec deux cornes,deux petites ailes dans le dos et une flamme au bout de sa queue venait de se transformer en un grand dragon à quatre pattes dont chacune à deux griffes.Il a deux cornes et deux ailes dans le dos ainsi qu'une moustache de chaque coté de sa bouche.  
  
_Ils se sont digivolvés!constate Emilie.  
  
_Oui et heureusement pour Seb et Mike.  
  
_Millenium flamme!lance Milleniumdramon.  
  
_corne brûlante!lance Taureaumon.  
  
Les attaques atteignent Golemon et aussitôt Milleniumdragon en profite pour prendre Mike et Virgile tandis que Taureaumon se charge de Seb et Emilie.  
  
Milleniumdramon repère le reste de leur groupe réfugié dans une grotte.Alors les deux digimon déchargent leurs passagers et regressent.Aussitôt les enfants et leurs digimon vont rejoindre leurs amis dans la grotte. 


	9. La fuite n'est pas une solution

Vous inquietez pas ils vont vite le battre enfin au chapitre suivant!^^  
  
Penguinmon: PAS DE SPOILER!  
  
Oui oui Penguinmon!  
  
Penguinmon: et surtout merci de ta review serp.  
  
Et bonne lecture.  
  
Résumé:  
  
Babydramon  
  
Alors on est sortis de la forêt et entrés dans la sierra des Gotsumon.Après une longue marche on s'est arrêté à une place plus grande que le défilé.Mais un méchant digimon nous a attaqué.Il s'agit de notre premier ennemi: Golemon.Il nous appris que les digimon combattus agissaient contre leur gré.Ils obéissaient à un cristal noir posé par Golemon.Alors les enfants se sentaient nuls car ils avaient éliminé de pauvres digimon.La consequence a été que nous on a régressé au niveau entrainement.Alors Emilie leur a expliqué que c'était leurs regrets qui permettaient cela.Elle a montré qu 'elle avait gardé en elle l'idée être juste quand ils ont agi et Penguinmon n'a pas régressé mais s'est digivolvé.Alors ils ont repris confiance et nous sommes digivolvés.Mais Golemon était très fort et les champion ont régresse à leur niveau disciple.Nous avons fui mais Mike s'est cassé la jambe.Seb est venu l'aider et Virgile et Emilie arrivaient aussi.Mais Golemon allait les attaquer.Alors moi et Demi on s'est digivolvés en Milleniumdramon et Taureaumon.ainsi on a pu tous les sauver.en tous cas Golemon à l'air très fort.  
  
9] LA FUITE N'EST PAS UNE SOLUTION  
  
Les enfants et les digimon restaient cachés dans la grotte ne sachant pas quoi faire.Chacun avait peur bien que Emilie essayait courageusement de le cacher afin de remonter le moral à ses compagnons.  
  
_Allons les amis!Ne nous laissons pas abattre!  
  
_Et comment?demande Virgile.  
  
_En plus si je sors d'ici avec ma patte folle je ne peux pas courir!se plaint Mike.  
  
_T'inquiète!Je vais te guérir!Rayon antidote!  
  
Cherubimon tend ses bras vers la jambe cassée de Mike et un rayon doré la touche.  
  
_J'ai plus mal!On dirait même pas que je l'ai cassée!  
  
_Normal je l'ai guérie!  
  
_Alors on y va?  
  
_Euh Emilie!Comment peux tu être sure qu'on peut gagner?Nos digimon champion ont été battu!Alors je vois pas comment le vaincre!rappelle Amy.  
  
_C'est sur que si on part ainsi on est surs de perdre!Il faut y croire!Ce n'est pas en restant cacher dans cette caverne qu'on pourra le vaincre et sauver le digimonde!En tous cas je ne sais pas si vous voulez tous abandonner mais moi je n'abandonnerai jamais et si personne ne veut m'accompagner alors j'irais seul et je n'arrêterai pas tant qu'il ne sera pas éliminé!  
  
Soudain personne ne put prononcer un mot que la grotte commençait à s'effondrer.Ils se précipitent pour sortir et découvrent Golemon.  
  
_Alors les petits digisauveurs!On joue à cache cache?Rock punch!  
  
_Ah!Fuyons!crie Miguel.  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs avec leurs digimon fuient.Ils s'éparpillent dans toutes les directions. _Mais arrêtez de courir!La seule façon de le battre c'est de le combattre ensemble main dans la main et main dans la griffe!leur crie Emilie.  
  
_Tu es courageuse toi!Sulfure plume!  
  
_Penguinmon digivolve toi.......en........  
  
_J'y arrive pas!  
  
_Je comprend!C'est du à mon symbole de l'unité!Si nous sommes ainsi sépares du groupe alors tu peux pas te digivolver!  
  
_Alors fuyons nous aussi!  
  
_Tu as raison!  
  
Ainsi tout le groupe se retrouve disloqué courant à travers la sierra.Golemon prend son temps et savoure son plaisir.  
  
_Voyons quel chemin prendre en premier?Pic et pic et colegram bourre et bourre et rattatam!Allez celui là!Allons cueillir ces digiidiots!  
  
Le chemin qu'il prenait allait le conduire à Alexis.Mais Alexis et Monodramon n'étaient plus seul.Il venait d'être rejoint par Mickael et Patamon.  
  
_Bonjour petits enfants et digimon!Permettez vous que je vous éliminent?En fait je ne vous donne pas le choix.  
  
_Ah!Au secours!  
  
Les deux enfants et leurs digimon courent le plus vite possible.Mais ils se retrouvent vite acculés à un cul de sac.  
  
_C'est une impasse!se lamente Mickael.  
  
_On a peut être eu tord.Emilie avait raison.Si on avait resté ensemble et combattu Golemon on sera pas dans cette situation.pense Alexis.  
  
_Je ne veux pas mourir!Je ne veux pas quitter Patamon!Je veux revoir ma famille,mes amis!Je me demande si Emilie avait raison!pense Mickael.  
  
Alors leurs D-power se mettent à briller.  
  
_Monodramon digivolve toi........en Deltamon  
  
_Patamon digivolve toi..........en Angemon  
  
_Ils se sont digivolvés!s'étonne Mickael.  
  
_Ca confirme les propos de Emilie!  
  
_Tu as raison Alexis!On va se battre ensemble alors!  
  
_ Allez y deltamon et Angemon!  
  
_Triplex forces!  
  
_Main du destin!  
  
_Serpent bites!  
  
_Lance angélique!  
  
Les attaques atteignirent Golemon qui du partir.  
  
_Venez!On va rejoindre les autres!dit Angemon prenant Mickael.  
  
_Oui!Viens Alexis!approuve Deltamon le mettant sur son épaule.  
  
Les deux digimon repèrent leurs amis qu'ils prennent à leur bord.Enfin reunis,les deux digimon reprennent leur forme disciple et les enfants discutent.  
  
_Alors on fait quoi?les interroge Emilie.  
  
_On doit se battre!dit Alexis.  
  
_Oui la fuite n'est pas une solution!approuve Mickael.  
  
_C'est vrai!On ne peut pas toujours se cacher de ses problèmes!dit Mike.  
  
_Alors on doit se battre!conclut Seb.  
  
_Et avec tous nos digimon champion on devrait être sur de vaincre!dit Ash.  
  
_Oui tu as raison!approuve Amy.  
  
_Mais tous les digimon ne sont pas digivolvés!Veemon n'a pas encore reussi!rappelle Miguel. _Ne t'en fais pas!On a avec nous neuf champion plus un disciple!Même sans la digivolution de Veemon on pourra gagner!rassure Virgile.  
  
_Oui notre unité nous rend fort!Mon symbole nous donne le pouvoir de vaincre nos ennemis!  
  
Ainsi parlaient nos jeunes héros qui étaient confiants maintenant.Ils étaient prêts à combattre Golemon et à le vaincre.Et ils étaient sus d'une chose:la fuite ne les aiderait jamais à accomplir leur mission.Jamais. 


	10. Le dernier espoir

Et voilà la suite.^^  
  
Résumé:  
  
Alexis  
  
Nous étions dans la caverne et on avaient peur.Seule ma cousine ne voulait pas abandonner.Ensuite Golemon a attaqué notre refuge et on a sorti pour se disperser.Seule Emilie est restée le combattre mais Penguinmon n'a pas pu se digivolver car notre équipe était beaucoup trop désunie.Alors ils ont fui comme nous.Golemon a pris mon chemin où j'avait retrouvé Mickael.On a couru pour lui échapper mais on a été arrêté par une impasse.Alors je me suis mis à penser que Emilie avait peut être raison et Mickael aussi.Ainsi Monodramon et Patamon ont pu se digivolver en Deltamon et Angemon et ils ont mis Golemon en fuite.On a recherché les autres et regroupé.Ensuite on a tous compris l'importance de se battre et de ne jamais abandonné.Maintenant on prêt pour le combat final contre Golemon.  
  
10] LE DERNIER ESPOIR  
  
Les enfants et leurs digimon étaient prêts pour le combat final contre Golemon.Rien ne les ferait reculer.Absolument rien.Soudain arrive devant eux Golemon.  
  
_Alors les lâches!Allez prenez deux secondes d'avance!Ce sera plus drôle!  
  
_ Non!On est pas des lâches!crie Ash.  
  
_Oui!On est des digisauveurs!réplique Seb.  
  
_Et on est là pour te vaincre toi et les autres ennemis!rajoute Virgile.  
  
_Quel courage!Ou je devrais dire quelle inconscience!  
  
_J'en ai assez de l'entendre!DIGIVOLUTION!ordonne Emilie.  
  
_Oui tu as raison!Et tout suite!ajoute Mike.  
  
_Et en vitesse!continue Alexis.  
  
_Penguinmon digivolve toi.......en Unimon  
  
_Demidevimon digivolve toi.......en Devidramon  
  
_Doemon digivolve toi.......en Unicornemon  
  
_Kittymon digivolve toi.......en Nekomon  
  
_Cherubimon digivolve toi......en Tenshimon  
  
_Demitaureaumon digivolve toi........en Taureaumon  
  
_Babydramon digivolve toi........en Milleniumdramon  
  
_Monodramon digivolve toi......en Deltamon  
  
_Patamon digivolve toi........en Angemon  
  
_Petits idiots!rock ball!  
  
_Corne de glace!  
  
_Red eyes!  
  
_Corne de pégase!  
  
_Lune bomerang!  
  
_Rayon lumineux!  
  
_Corne brûlante!  
  
_Millenium flamme!  
  
_Triplex forces!  
  
_Lance angélique!  
  
_Vpunch!  
  
_C'est trop facile!Rock punch!  
  
_Allez y!Continuez!dit Emilie.  
  
_Laser glace!  
  
_Dark gale!  
  
_Corne de pégase!  
  
_Queue de fer!  
  
_Flèche du destin!  
  
_Corne brûlante!  
  
_Super griffe attaque!  
  
_serpent bites!  
  
_Main du destin!  
  
_C'est trop facile!Rock ball!Sulfure plume!  
  
Il dirige ses attaques non pas sur les digimon mais sur Hugo.Alors Veemon s'interpose.  
  
_HUGO!crie Veemon. Alors le D-power de Hugo brille et on assiste à la dernière digivolution champion.  
  
_Veemon digivolve toi........en Veedramon  
  
_Il s'est digivolvé!C'est super!constate Ash.  
  
_Hammer punch!V nova blast!Cutting shoot!  
  
Les attaques de Veedramon ajoutées aux attaques précédentes des autres digimon éliminent alors Golemon qui se désintègre lentement parlant une dernière fois en ricanant:  
  
_Vous n'avez pas fini!Rappelez vous que je ne suis que votre premier ennemi!  
  
La voix était grave et mystérieuse mais les enfants et les digimon étaient trop heureux d'avoir gagner ce combat contre leur premier ennemi pour s'en se soucier. Tout le monde est très content de cette victoire et espère qu'elle est annonciatrice d'encore d'autres victoire.Enfin cela serait vrai puisqu'ils étaient les digisauveurs,ils devaient forcement gagner.  
  
Fini pour aujourd'hui.Prochaine fois que j'uploaderai mercredi apres midi.^^ 


	11. Nouvelles données

Et bien dans la serie TV c'est Exveemon mais dans le meilleur digidex Veemon a de nombreuses digoivolutions et je trouve que Veedramon est la mieux beaucoup mieux que Exveemon.  
  
Résumé:  
Veemon  
  
On étaient tous prêts à battre Golemon.Il nous a attaqué et tous les digimon sauf moi se sont digivolvés.On l'a attaqué à deux reprises.Ensuite il s'est tourné vers Hugo et a lancé sur lui une attaque.Alors je me suis digivolvé en Veedramon pour le proteger.Ainsi grâce à moi et aux autres digimon on a pu battre Golemon.  
  
11] NOUVELLES DONNEES  
  
Alors les digimon régressent niveau disciple et se précipitent vers leur partenaire.  
  
_Penguinmon!  
  
_Emilie!  
  
_Demidevimon!  
  
_Virgile!  
  
_Demi!  
  
_Seb!  
  
_Babydramon!  
  
_Mike!  
  
_Doemon!  
  
_Amy!  
  
_Cherubimon!  
  
_Miguel!  
  
_Monodramon!  
  
_Alexis!  
  
_Mickael!  
  
_Patamon!  
  
_Hugo!  
  
_Veemon!  
  
Chacun manifeste sa joie envers son digimon et réprigoquement.Plus tard,les enfants discutent et décident de quitter cette sierra.Heureusement ils découvrent un tunnel assez long les menant à l'extérieur de la sierra.  
  
_Allez!Maintenant qu'on est sortis!Avançons!dit Emilie.  
  
Les enfants et les digimon continuent ainsi leur marche à travers le digimonde.Puis ils décident de s'arrêter pour faire une pause.D'ailleurs au moment de manger,ils aperçoivent un digimon ressemblant à un grand nounours jaune.Aussitôt Mike prend son ordinateur.  
  
_C'est Monzaemon!Un digimon ultime antivirus!Ses attaques sont attaque c?ur,virus attack et hug.  
  
_Il a un cristal noir ou pas?demande Amy.  
  
_Non rassurez vous!Eh bien je vois que vous ne savez pas encore utilisez correctement vos D-power.  
  
_Ah oui!Ils ont d'autres fonctions!Lesquels?demande Mike.  
  
_Ils permettent notamment de détecter un cristal noir et de le desactiver.C'est la seule chose qui permet de rendre normal un digimon ayant reçu un cristal noir.  
  
_On peut pas le détruire ce cristal?demande Virgile.  
  
_Non les pouvoir des ténèbres l'ont rendu indestructibles!Mais vos nouveaux digivices ont le seul pouvoir de les désactiver complètement et jamais ils ne pourront refonctionner.  
  
_C'est super ça!se réjouit Emilie.  
  
_Aussi je suis venu vous prévenir.  
  
_De quoi?demande Seb.  
  
_D'abord présentons nous.Je suis Monzaemon le digimon aidant Gennai.  
  
_Gennai!s'exclament tous les enfants.  
  
_Ben quoi!Vous vous attendiez au père noël?demande Demidevimon.  
  
_Non mais..bafouille Amy.  
  
_Mais quoi ?demande Cherubimon.  
  
_C'est le Gennai aidant Tai et ses amis ou celui de la saison 2 aidant Tai,Davis et les autres?demande Emilie.  
  
_Eh bien la version la plus jeune!sourit Monzaemon.  
  
_Ah ce sera mieux!plaisante Miguel.  
  
_Bon écoutez les enfants!Un nouvel ennemi arrivera bientôt!Nous savons qu'il a l'intention de détruire l'île des fichiers binaires!C'est un digimon ultime.  
  
_île des fichiers binaires!C'est là où on atterrit Tai et les autres!s'exclame ash.  
  
_Exactement!Votre mission ô digisauveurs est de sauver cette île!  
  
_Alors on va la sauver et en moins de deux!décide Emilie.  
  
_Apparemment on a trouve un remplaçant à Tai,Davis,Takato et Takuta!rigole Monzaemon. _Sans blague!rit Ash.  
  
_Bon alors on y va?Cap sur île des fichiers binaires!Au fait c'est où?  
  
_C'est simple!On doit aller vers l'océan et le traverser!répond Penguinmon.  
  
_Pour une île ça paraît logique!dit Virgile.  
  
_Tu oublie que on est dans le digimonde et ici tout est possible!Peut être même de voir une île sans eau autour!rappelle Mike.  
  
_Bon on y va?Let's go!crie Emilie.  
  
_Oui!répondent en ch?ur les enfants et les digimon.  
  
_Bien.Au revoir digisauveurs et bonne chance.  
  
Les enfants et les digimon comment à repartir pendant que Monzaemon les regarde s'eloigner.Ils sont prêts à aller sauver île des fichiers binaire.  
  
A la prochaine ^^ 


	12. Le nouvel ennemi

Résumé:  
  
Ash  
  
Nous étions très de nos partenaires digimon qui ont pu vaincre Golemon.Nous avons trouvé un tunnel permettant de sortir de la sierra.Ensuite on a rencontré un digimon nommé Monzaemon.Il nous a appris que un cristal noir pouvait être definitevement neutralisé mais jamais detruit.Aussi il nous a dit qu'il fallait se rendre sur île des fichiers binaires.Un digimon ultime menace de la detruire.Nous sommes partis le battre.  
  
12] LE NOUVEL ENNEMI  
  
Les enfants avaient atteint l'océan et cherchaient un moyen pour traverser.  
  
_Alors comment on fait?demande Amy.  
  
_Et si on essayait de trouver Whamon?propose Miguel.  
  
_Bonne idée!approuve Emilie.  
  
_Qui y va?Il faudrait que ce soit un digimon!dit Mike.  
  
_Je ne veux pas aller dans l'eau moi!  
  
_Kitty!On va voyager sur l'eau pas nager!la rassure Ash.  
  
_Moi je veux bien y aller!se propose Cherubimon.  
  
_Et moi aussi!dit Patamon.  
  
_Oui bonne idée!Ils sont les seuls digimon volant!dit Seb.  
  
Alors le digimon ange et le digimon chauve souris orange s'envolent pour repère et ramener Whamon.  
  
_J'espère qu'ils le trouveront vite!dit Miguel.  
  
_Ca va pas être facile!Cet océan doit être très grand!prévient Mike.  
  
_Si on mangeait en attendant?propose Veemon.  
  
_Oh oui!crièrent tous les digimon.  
  
Aussitôt on commence à pêcher puis on mange les produits de la pêche.Bref tout semble parfait.Enfin nos amis ont l'air d'oublier qu'ils sont dans un digimonde où rôde des digimon méchants.et justement l'un d'entre arrive près d'eux.  
  
_Alors les petits digisauveurs vous avez réussi à vaincre Golemon je vois!Vous allez devoir m'affronter moi maintenant.  
  
Les enfants se retournent et découvrent un Cherrymon se tenant près d'eux prêt à attaquer. _C'est un Cheerymon!constate Emilie.  
  
_Oui!On les connaît bien!Ils racontent les pires bêtises aux digisauveurs solitaires!dit Seb. _Oui c'est Cherrymon!Un digimon virus niveau ultime!ses attaques sont Pit pelter,Illusion mist et cherry blast!les informe Mike.  
  
_Niveau ultime!On atteint que le niveau champion!dit Amy.  
  
_Oui notre unité nous rend fort!Ensemble les champion peuvent vaincre un ultime!dit Emilie.  
  
_Bien parlé!approuve Virgile.  
  
_Digivolution les digimon!dit Emilie.  
  
_Penguinmon digivolve toi........en Unimon  
  
_Demidevimon digivolve toi.......en Devidramon  
  
_Demitaureaumon digivolve toi.......en Taureaumon  
  
_Babydramon digivolve toi.......en Milleniumdramon  
  
_Kittymon digivolve toi.......en Nekomon  
  
_Doemon digivolve toi.......en Unicornemon  
  
_Monodramon digivolve toi......en Deltamon  
  
_Veemon digivolve toi........en Veedramon  
  
_c'est tout?Niveau champion!Ca va se faire en deux coups de cuillères à pot!Bon allez nous allons commencer!Cherry blast!  
  
_Corne de glace!  
  
_Red eyes!  
  
_Corne brûlante!  
  
_Millenium flamme!  
  
_Lune boomerang!  
  
_Corne de pégase!  
  
_Triplex face!  
  
_Cutting shoot!  
  
Les arraques n'avaient même pas endommager Cherrymon.  
  
_C'est pas vrai!Il n'a rien!constate seb.  
  
_Maintenant jouons cette carte!Illusion mist!  
  
Cette attaquait ne touchait pas les digimon mais directement sur les digisauveurs.Chacun voyait ainsi son pire cauchemar se réaliser devant ses yeux.Ils pensaient que tout était réel.Que cela se passait vraiment.Cette situation les désunissaient et les desesperaient.Alors les digimon régressèrent à leur niveau disciple.  
  
_Qu'est qui s'est passé?demande Penguinmon.  
  
_Penguinmon!Il ne peut pas être là!Oui c'est un rêve!Ceci n'est pas réel!  
  
Aussitôt ces mots prononcés,Le voile de brume propageant l'illusion en elle disparut.Elle put ainsi constater que ses amis en restaient prisonniers.  
  
_Arretez!Rien de ce que vous voyez est réel!Cherrymon a juste utilisé une de ses attaques pour affaiblir!A cause de cela nos digimon ont repris leur forme primaire!  
  
Alors chacun de ses amis réfléchissait sur ces paroles.Peu à peu les illusions s'estompaient et le voile de brume disparaissait.  
  
_On a réussi!On a vaincu les illusions!dit Seb.  
  
_Oui c'est formidable!se réjouit Ash.  
  
_Alors à l'assaut!décide Emilie.  
  
_Attend Emilie!Nos digimon ont réintégré leurs formes primaires!Ils ne peuvent pas se battre niveau disciple!dit Amy.  
  
_Si!On va les redigivolver!  
  
_Mais ils ont l'air épuisé!Ils ne tiendront pas!rajoute Mike.  
  
_Ecoutez!On doit garder espoir!Et même si ils ne tiennent pas longtemps on doit se battre!On doit sauver le digimonde si on veut revoir nos parents ou nos amis!Et pour cela il faut se battre! Alors son digivice commença à briller très fort tout comme Penguinmon et elle aussi scintille. _Mais qu'est qui se passe?demande Miguel.  
  
_Aucune idée!répond Mike.  
  
_Moi j'ai l'impression que Penguinmon va passer à un niveau de digivolution supérieur!dit Ash. _Oui sûrement au niveau ultime!approuve Amy.  
  
_Ultimedigivolution!lut Emilie sur son digivice.  
  
Alors Penguinmon et Emilie continuent de briller de plus en plus.  
  
_Emilie et Penguinmon fusionnent.........en Gryffomon  
  
Griffomon était un digimon ressemblant à un griffon tout blanc ainsi que des ailes blanches très douces et portait un casque métallique sur la tête.  
  
_Wahoo!Vraiment impressionnant!commente Ash.  
  
_Mike!Il est de quel niveau?demande Seb.  
  
_Attends!Gryffomon!Digimon antivirus niveau ultime!Ses attaques sont ultrasons et ailes paralysantes!  
  
_Il est vraiment impressionnant!dit Virgile.  
  
_La digivolution l'est aussi!dit Alexis.  
  
_En tout cas ça signifie que pour le niveau ultime on fusionnera avec nos digimon!déduit Seb. _Je me demande ce qu'on ressent!dit Monodramon.  
  
_Bonne question!approuve Demi.  
  
_Le digisauveur doit ressentir des sensations très étranges à mon avis!dit Ash.  
  
_Qu'est qui s'est passé?demande Penguinmon dans le corps de Gryffomon.  
  
_On dirait qu'on a fusionné!C'est étrange mais agréable!  
  
Emilie n'avait jamais ressenti cela.Elle avait une sensation de plaisir donnant plus puissance. _On y va?  
  
_Quand tu veux Penguinmon!  
  
_Ailes paralysantes!lance Gryffomon.  
  
Alors Cherrymon est immobilisé et éprouve beaucoup de difficultés à se déplacer.  
  
_Arrête espèce de maudit digimon!  
  
_Ultrasons!  
  
Les ultrasons sont très puissants mais seuls Cherrymon est capable de les entendre.C'est comme un sifflement ressemblant à un bourdonnement aux oreilles.Les autres ne peuvent entendre qu'une douce mélodie.  
  
Alors Cherrymon battit en retraite lançant une dernière attaque cherry blaster.Celle ci fit defusionner Gryffomon en Emilie et Tsunomon.Emilie atterrit allongée sur le ventre avec Tsunomon à côté.  
  
_Emilie!Ca va?demande Virgile.  
  
_Oui!répond elle en se mettant à genoux. Puis prenant Tsunomon dans ses mains:  
  
_Ca va Tsunomon?  
  
_Oui mais je commence à avoir très faim!  
  
_T'es pas le seul!J'ai assez d'appétit pour manger un Mammothmon!  
  
Soudain Cherubimon et Patamon arrivent:  
  
_On a trouvé Whamon!  
  
_Oui embarquement immédiat!annonce Patamon. Les enfants et les digimon se dirigent vers la mer et saluent Whamon:  
  
_Bonjour les enfants!  
  
_Bonjour Whamon!  
  
Aussitôt ils embarquent pour rejoindre ainsi île des fichiers binaires. 


	13. Arrivée sur l'ile

Résumé:  
  
Emilie  
  
On a atteint l'océan et envoyé Cherubimon et Patamon trouver Whamon pour rejoindre île des fichiers binaires.Pendant qu'on attendait,notre nouvel ennemi nous a attaqué.Il s'agit de Cherrymon. Nos digimon se sont bien battus mais Cherrymon a réussi à les faire régresser en nous plongeant dans nos illusions.Heureusement j'en ai pris conscience et j'en suis sorti.Ainsi j'ai pu libérer les autres mais ils commençaient à désespérer en voyant que les digimon avaient regressé.J'ai affirmé qu'on devait se battre.A ce moment mon D-power a brillé et Penguinmon et moi on a fusionné en Gryffomon;un digimon ultime.Alors Cherrymon a fui.Ensuite on a defusionné et Whamon est arrivé.Maintenant direction île des fichiers binaires.On va le battre ce Cherrymon.  
  
13] ARRIVEE SUR L'ILE  
  
Whamon voguait tranquillement et rapidement sur l'océan.Les enfants et leurs digimon se restauraient en mangeant le poisson qu'ils pêchaient.Soudain ils aprecoivent île des fichiers binaires.  
  
_Mesdemoiselles,messieurs,nous voici arrivés à île des fichiers binaires!Veuillez rentrez dans vos cabines et attachez vos ceintures nous allons aborder!plaisant Virgile imitant la voix d'un pilote d'avion.  
  
_Si tu te prends pour un pilote d'avion c'est raté!On est sur la mer!se moque Ash.  
  
_C'est pour ça que je vous demande de rentrer dans vous cabines!  
  
_J'aimerai bien savoir où elles sont moi!  
  
_T'es pas la seule Amy!continue Seb en riant.  
  
_Vous pouvez descendre les enfants!Nous sommes arrivés!  
  
_Merci Whamon!Allez on y va!Allons sauver cette île!décide Emilie.  
  
Les digisauveurs posent pied à terre avec leurs digimon.  
  
_On va dans quelle direction?demande Mike.  
  
_Aucune idée!répond Mickael.  
  
_Essayons ce sentier!On dirait qu'il conduit à un bois!propose Amy.  
  
_C'est la forêt au panneaux!Logiquement après il y a un désert et ensuite un village de Yokomon.  
  
_Comment tu sais ça Emilie?demande Virgile étonné.  
  
_C'est simple!Je me rappelle l'épisode 3 de la saison 1!Tai et les autres empruntent ce chemin!  
  
_Et moi qui ai du mal à retenir les noms de digimon!soupire Seb.  
  
Le petit groupe suit le sentier pour pénétrer dans la forêt.Tout se passe tranquillement.Cependant ils restent méfiants car Cherrymon pourrait être n'importe où. Enfin après plus de quatre heures de marche,les enfants arrivent au village des Yokomon.Ceux ci les accueillent joyeusement.  
  
_Des humains!  
  
_Bonjour!Comment allez vous?  
  
_Vous êtes des digisauveurs?  
  
_Alors vous pourriez régler notre problème?  
  
_Attendez!Oui on est des digisauveurs!Et quel est votre problème?demande Emilie.  
  
_Eh bien voilà!Tout a commencé il y a une dizaine de jours!Meramon est devenu méchant et attaque régulièrement le village!Nous ne savons jamais quand fuir!  
  
_Voyons Meramon!Digimon donnée niveau champion!Ses attaques sont boule de feu,roaring flame et magna blaster!  
  
_Niveau champion!On va le battre facilement vu qu'on a un digimon ultime!dit Mickael.  
  
_Oui il obéit sans aucun doute à un cristal noir!Cela doit être plus difficile pour le désactiver!  
  
_Emilie a raison!J'ai une théorie sur cette utilisation de nos D-power mais je ne suis pas sur!  
  
_Je suis sure que tu as raison Mike!le rassure Amy.  
  
Soudain apparaît devant eux Meramon.Il se trouve à quelques mètres seulement.  
  
_Alors les enfants c'est vous les nouveaux digisauveurs?  
  
_Oui et on va te libérer de ce cristal noir!dit Alexis fermement.  
  
_Essayez!Vous allez avoir du mal!  
  
_Meramon digivolve toi........en Bluemeramon  
  
_Oh oh!Il vient d'atteindre le niveau ultime!  
  
_Tu as raison Virgile!Ses attaques sont ice phantom,cold flame et vision blinder.  
  
_Penguinmon!Tu es prêt?  
  
_Quand tu veux Emilie!  
  
_Alors moi aussi!ULTIMEDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Emilie et Penguinmon fusionnent.........en Gryffomon  
  
_Que tout le monde se digivolve!dit Virgile.  
  
_Maintenant!ajoute Seb.  
  
_Et en vitesse!termine Miguel.  
  
_Demidevimon digivolve toi.......en Devidramon  
  
_Demitaureaumon digivolve toi.........en Taureaumon  
  
_Cherubimon digivolve toi..........en Tenshimon  
  
_Doemon digivolve toi.........en Unicornemon  
  
_Kittymon digivolve toi.........en Nekomon  
  
_Babydramon digivolve toi.........en Milleniumdramon  
  
_Monodramon digivolve toi........en Deltamon  
  
_Patamon digivole toi........en Angemon  
  
_Veemon digivolve toi.......en Veedramon  
  
_Maintenant on est prêts!Allons y!décide Gryffomon.  
  
_Ailes paralysantes!  
  
_Red eyes!  
  
_Corne brûlante!  
  
_Rayon lumineux!  
  
_Corne de pégase!  
  
_Lune bommerang!  
  
_Millenium flamme!  
  
_Triplex faces!  
  
_Lance angélique!  
  
_Hammer punch!  
  
_Vous n'êtes que des amateurs!Colf flame!  
  
L'attaque touche sérieusement beaucoup de digimon qui regressent.Il ne reste que Griffomon, Nekomon,Devidramon et Deltamon.Mais pourquoi de temps? _J'ai une idée!Mais oui!s'écrie Seb regardant son D-power.  
  
_Quoi Seb?demande Mike intrigué.  
  
_Mon symbole est la créativité et j'ai crée Demi!  
  
Alors le D-power de Seb commence à briller tout comme Demi et Seb.  
  
_ULTIMEDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Seb et Demitaureaumon fusionnent.........en Minotaureaumon  
  
Il ressemblait à un grand taureau jaune très musclé.  
  
_Doemon!Tu es prête?  
  
_Oui!  
  
_La compréhension!crie Amy.  
  
Alors son D-power se met à briller tout comme elle et Doemon.  
  
_ULTIMEDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Amy et Doemon fusionnent.........en Centaurwomon!  
  
Centaurwomon était une puissante guerrière,mi-femme, mi-cheval,une femelle centaure.Le buste est celui d'une femme et il est recouvert par de larges rubans entrecroisés qui finissent sous son ventre (enfin de sa partie chevaline) et qui disparaissent dans le casque qui recouvre ses yeux (un peu comme Angewomon). Ses cheveux sont longs et pourpres foncés,ils ondulent et tombent magnifiquement en cascade derrière elle et sur ses épaules.Pour finir, elle a un carquois dans le dos.  
  
_Trois ultime et quatre champion!C'est super!se réjouit Virgile.  
  
_N'espérez guère!Ice phantom!  
  
L'attaque fait régresser tous les digimon champion.  
  
_Kittymon!  
  
_Demidevimon!  
  
_Monodramon!  
  
_Cette fois,il faudrait l'éliminer!Il y a des vies en jeu!rappelle Mickael.  
  
_Mais Mickael!Lui aussi c'est une vie!On doit le sauver comme ces Yokomon!C'est aussi ça être tolérant!énerve Miguel.  
  
Alors son D-power se met à briller et Cherubimon aussi comme lui.  
  
_On va découvrir une autre digivolution ultime!commente Ash.  
  
_On est en forme aujourd'hui!dit Alexis.  
  
_Miguel et Cherubimon fusionnent........en Angellomon  
  
Angellomon ressemblait à un bel ange portant une toge verte.Il avait de longs cheveux blonds.Il mesurait deux mètres.Maintenant il portait un casque et gardait son arc et son carquois de flèches et en plus un sceptre doré.  
  
_C'est Angellomon!Un digimon antivirus du niveau ultime!Ses attaques sont lance du destin,flèches lumineuses et lumière astrale!  
  
_Avec quatre ultime on devrait gagner!dit Virgile.  
  
_Vous pensez me battre?Ice phantom!Cold flame!  
  
Les digimon esquivent les attaques et lancent les leurs:  
  
_Sabot de tonnerre!Galop tornade!  
  
_Lumière astrale!Lance du destin!  
  
_Ultrasons!  
  
_Poing du minotaure!  
  
Les attaques sont très précises et Bluemeramon est sérieusement touché.Alors Mike saisit son D-power et le tend sur Bluemeramon.  
  
_Digi-desactivation!  
  
Alors le D-power envoie un rayon de lumière sur Bluemeramon qui aussitôt redevient Meramon.Il est alors amical.  
  
_On a réussi!crie Virgile.  
  
_Hourra!hurle Ash.  
  
Alors les quatre digimon defusionnent en Emilie et Tsunomon,Seb et Headbullmon,Amy et Yunemon et enfin Miguel et Demicherubimon.  
  
_Que s'est il passé?  
  
_Tu obéissais à un cristal noir!Grace à nos D-power nous avons pu la désactiver!répond mike.  
  
_Ca n'a pas été facile mais on y est arrivés!dit Emilie.  
  
_On est contents que tu sois redevenu normal Meramon!se réjouit un Yokomon.  
  
_Vous voulez manger quelque chose avec nous?demande un autre Yokomon.  
  
_OUI!lance le groupe à l'unanimité.  
  
Ainsi les enfants et les digimon partent au village pour restaurer leurs forces en compagnie de Meramon et des Yokomon. 


	14. L'ultime bataille

Eh oui le vialin personnage qui va bientôt mourir XD  
  
Résumé:  
  
Amy  
  
Nos sommes arrivés sur île des fichiers binaires.On est partis en direction d'un village de Yokomon. La ils nous ont appris que un Meramon les attaquait regulierement.il est venu et s'est digivolver en Bluemeramon.Alors nos digimon se sont digivolvés mais l'attaque de Bluemeramon les ont fait régresser sauf Griffomon,Devidramon,Nekomon et Deltamon.alors Seb a pensé à digivolver son digimon au niveau ultime puisqu'il la connaissait.Alors lui et Demi ont fusionné en Minotaureaumon.Ensuite j'ai fait comme lui et Doemon et moi on a fusionné en Centaurwomon.Mais une attaque de Blumeramon a fait régressé tous les digimon champion et alors Miguel s'est énervé sur Mickael qui proposait éliminer Bluemeramon.C'est a ce moment que Miguel et Cherubimon ont fusionné en Angellomon.Puis Mike a désactivé le cristal noir et Bluemeramon est redevenu gentil digimon.Maintenant je me sens prête à battre Cherrymon avec l'équipe.  
  
13] L'ULTIME BATAILLE  
  
Les enfants et leurs digimon avaient repris leur marche à travers île des fichiers binaires.Chacun restait méfiant car le danger pouvait être partout qu'il s'agissait d'un digimon prisonnier d'un cristal noir ou Cherrymon,leur ennemi actuel.  
  
Soudain alors qu'ils avançait à travers une forêt;celle où avaient atterris Tai et ses amis;dans une clairière,Cherrymon apparut.  
  
_Alors petits digisauveurs!Vous voulez faire joujou?  
  
_Nous allons te battre!déclare Virgile.  
  
_Oui!Quatre d'entre nous atteignent le niveau ultime et le reste est niveau champion!dit Amy.  
  
_Oui et on va te prouver ça!Prêts?demande Emilie.  
  
_Oui!  
  
_ULTIMEDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Emilie et Penguinmon fusionnent........en Griffomon  
  
_Seb et Demitaureumon fusionnent.........en Minotaureaumon  
  
_Amy et Doemon fusionnent.........en Centaurwomon  
  
_Miguel et Cherubimon fusionnent.......en Angellomon  
  
_Demidevimon digivolve toi........en Devidramon  
  
_Patamon digivolve toi.........en Angemon  
  
_Monodramon digivolve toi.......en Deltamon  
  
_Kittymon digivolve toi...........en Nekomon  
  
_Babydramon digivolve toi.......en Milleniumdramon  
  
_Veemon digivolve toi.........en Veedramon  
  
_Alors jouons maintenant!Cherry blast!  
  
Les digimon esquivent l'attaquent lancent les leur:  
  
_Ultrasons!  
  
_Poing de minotaure!  
  
_Galop tornade!  
  
_Lumiere astrale!  
  
_Red eyes!  
  
_Lance angélique!  
  
_Serpent bites!  
  
_Lune boomerang!  
  
_Millenium flamme!  
  
_Hammer punch!  
  
Cherrymon se prend l'attaque mais cela ne suffit pas.Il décide alors de concentrer ses attaques sur le digimon qu'il pense le plus faible:Nekomon.  
  
_Cherry blast!Pit pelter!  
  
_Millenium flamme!  
  
C'était Milleniumdramon qui était venu protéger Nekomon lui permettant d'éviter le plus gros des attaques.Cherrymon recommence mais sur les deux digimon en triplant ses attaques sur eux.Alors Milleniumdramon et Nekomon régressent en Babydramon et Kittymon.  
  
_Oh non!Babydramon!C'est pas juste!  
  
_Kitty!Tu es vraiment odieux!Tu t'en ait pris à elle car elle est la plus faible!Mais nous sommes courageux et nous nous relevons de ce genre de situation!Kitty!Tu te sens prête?  
  
_C'est bizzare!Je me sens pleine d'énergie!  
  
_A toi de jouer Megamimon!ULTIMEDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Ash et Kittymon fusionnent........en Megamimon  
  
Megamimon ressemblait à angewomon.Elle portait une tunique jaune et rouge.Au bout de ses poignets se finissent des bandeaux avec un croissant de lune.Elle porte un casque dorée et a deux grandes ailes bleues.  
  
_Regeneration énergie!lance Megamimon sur les digimon.  
  
Alors des centaines d'étoiles arrivent sur les digimon et chacun retrouve son potentiel énergie  
  
_Super!Nos digimon sont plein énergie pour la dernière ligne droite!se réjouit Virgile.  
  
_Tu fais quoi Mike?lui demande Babydramon.  
  
_Je cherche ta digivolution ultime!Ainsi on sera six ultime et on devra gagner cette bataille!  
  
_C'est pas la peine!Regarde ton D-power!  
  
Le D-power de Mike brillait beaucoup tout comme Babydramon et Mike lui même.  
  
_Oh!étonne Mike.  
  
_Je suis prêt!Et toi?  
  
_Oui!ULTIMEDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Mike et Babydramon fusionnent........en Meteordramon  
  
Meteordramon était un énorme dragon dont le corps était une météorite d'où sort quatre pattes avec des griffes,une queue avec une pointe au bout,deux ailes comme Metalgreymon et une énorme gueule.  
  
_Et un nouveau digimon ultime!Un!commente Alexis en riant.  
  
_Allez tous ensemble!crie Virgile.  
  
_Ultrasons!  
  
_Poing de minotaure!  
  
_Galop tornade!  
  
_Lumière astrale!  
  
_Météore flamme!  
  
_Red eyes!  
  
_Serpent bites!  
  
_Hammer punch!  
  
_Lance angélique!  
  
Ainsi ces attaques pleine de puissance éliminent Cherrymon.  
  
_NON!hurle Cherrymon avant de disparaître. Alors les digimon champion régressent au niveau ultime et les ultimes defusionnent.Chacun est fou de joie et félicite son partenaire digimon.  
  
_Demidevimon!  
  
_Monodramon!  
  
_Patamon!  
  
_Veemon!  
  
_Tsunomon!  
  
_Hedabullmon!  
  
_Yunemon!  
  
_Demicherubimon!  
  
_Lightdramon!  
  
_Nyamon!  
  
Les enfants comme les digimon sont très contents donc d'avoir vaincu leur second ennemi. 


	15. Le retour

Eh oui mais on travaillez tous.C'est un travail d'equipe.^^  
  
Résumé:  
  
Kittymon  
  
Nous recherchions Cherrymon pour lui donner une bonne leçon.On l'a trouvé et on s'est digivolvé.Malheureusement pour moi,il m'a attaqué et Millemiundramon m'aprotegé.Cependant on a regressé.Alors Ash s'est énervée et cela nous a permis de nous digivolver au niveau ultime: Megamimon.Ensuite Mike cherchait le niveau ultime de Babydramon mais il n'en a pas eut besoin et on a decouvert Meteordramon.J'ai rechargé énergie des digimon et on attaqué ensemble.On a vaincu ainsi Cherrymon.Nous sommes les meilleurs.  
  
14] LE RETOUR  
  
Pendant que les enfants se rejouissaient,ils ne voyaient pas un digimon s'approchait.Ce fut Patamon qui donna l'alerte.  
  
_Attention!Un digimon!  
  
_Qui est ce?demande Virgile.  
  
_Il n'y a pas de danger!C'est Monzaemon!répond Emilie.  
  
_Eh oui!fait Seb.  
  
_Bonjour les enfants!Je vous félicite vous avez reussi!  
  
_Comme tu le dit!répond Mike.  
  
_Néanmoins voici une personne qui voudrai vous parler!  
  
_Bonjour les enfants!  
  
Les enfants lèvent les yeux sur l'épaule de monzaemon et découvrent Gennai.  
  
_Gennai!  
  
_Descend moi Monzaemon!  
  
_Bien maître.  
  
_D'abord je vous félicite de vos victoires.Ensuite je dois vous annoncer que vous devez rentrer dans votre monde.  
  
_Pourquoi?demande Virgile.  
  
_Notre mission est déjà finie?poursuit Amy.  
  
_Non absolument pas.Vous devez retrouver le onzième enfant qui est le premier enfant de la seconde génération.  
  
_La seconde?demande Mike.  
  
_Oui!Vous vous êtes la première car vous avez reçu vos digivices un jour après vous donc ils appartiennent à une seconde génération et vous la première mais les deux générations doivent être unies si elles veulent sauver le digimonde.  
  
_Comment revient on chez nous?demande miguel.  
  
_Bonne question!Vous prendrez les portes commandées par ces cartes.Il faut trouver la bonne combinaison.  
  
_OK et où est l'enfant?demande Amy.  
  
_Il est localisé aux alentour de Hirson mais des digimon apparaissent autour de la ville de Fourmies.  
  
_Mais c'est ma ville Fourmies comme Alexis et Mickael!Et Hirson c'est là où habite Hugo!  
  
_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance.Au revoir digisauveurs.  
  
Gennai remonte sur Monzaemon et ils repartent.  
  
Les enfants se dirigent alors vers un château à la recherche de ces fameuses portes.Enfin ils les retrouvent après des heures de recherches.  
  
_Alors Mike?demande Seb.  
  
_Il y a dix cartes donc une est fausse.On va les ranger.Voilà.Maintenant il existe une hésitation entre Gotsumon et Wormmon.Tous deux sont disciple et antivirus.  
  
Soudain ils aperçurent un essaim de Flymon qui les attaquait.  
  
_Oh non!Et nos digimon sont trop faibles!dit Amy.  
  
_On doit se battre pour les délivrer!déclare Virgile.  
  
_Le problème c'est que nos digimon sont très faibles!Ils n'ont pas mangé!rappelle Mike.  
  
_Il faut se battre sinon on ne pourra pas passer!  
  
_C'est bizarre!Je me sens plein énergie!dit Demidevimon.  
  
_Le D-power de Virgile!Il brille!remarque Seb.  
  
En effet il brillait tout comme Demidevimon et Virgile lui même.  
  
_ULTIMEDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Virgile et Demidevimon fusionnent.......................en Metaltyrannomon  
  
_Ils ont atteint le niveau ultime!Pendant qu'ils s'occupent délivrer euh avec Alexis nous on cherche la fausse carte!décide Emilie.  
  
Les enfants mettent en exécution leur plan.Mais ils ont beau se creuser la tête rien ne leur indique quelle est la bonne carte.  
  
_C'est deseperant!se lamente Amy.  
  
_Dis Mike tu as vérifié le type des digimon?demande Seb.  
  
_Oui il en manque un en virus disciple!rappelle Miguel.  
  
_Bien sur Gotsumon est un antivirus et Wormmon aussi puisque c'est le digimon d'un digisauveur!  
  
_Alors vérifie!Si je me souviens d'un digidex Wormmon était classé antivirus!se souvient Emilie.  
  
_OK!Tu as raison!  
  
Aussitôt Mike complète l'egnime au moment où Metaltyrannomon defusionne en Virgile et Demimeramon.Alors les portes s'ouvrent et tous se précipitent dedans.Ils sont enfin sortis du digimonde pour rentrer dans le monde réel à Fourmies sur la place verte.  
  
************* ******************** ******************************  
  
Voilà ma partie 1 achevé.^^ 


	16. intermede

Voilà la partie 1 est fini alors passons a la partie 2.Il suffit de cliquer en bas à droite. 


	17. Les nouveaux digisauveurs

PARTIE 2: LA SECONDE GENERATION  
  
1] LES NOUVEAUX DIGISAUVEURS  
  
Dans sa chambre qu'elle occupait chez ses grands parents,Cathy dessinait.La petite fille de huit ans dessinait un petit chat digimon nommé Salamon.Soudain son grand frère âgé de vingt ans arrive:  
  
_Tu fais quoi Cathy?  
  
_Je finis de dessiner Salamon!Tu pourrais me la scanner pour que je puisse l'envoyer?  
  
_Ok viens!  
  
L'enfant suit son frère dans la petite salle informatique de la maison.Peter déposa le dessin dans son scanner et commence l'operation.Mais celle ci ne se déroule pas comme prévue:  
  
_Mais qu'est qui se passe?  
  
_Il y a un problème Peter?  
  
_Oui!J'ai une fenêtre qui s'est ouverte disant « numérisation des données du digimon ».C'est quoi ce truc?Mon scanner doit avoir un défaut!  
  
_Alors c'est grave?  
  
_Attends la fenêtre disparaît il y a une nouvelle!  
  
_Je la connais!C'est celle qu'utilisez les digisauveurs dans la saison 2!  
  
_Arrête!Les digimon ne sont pas reels,c'est juste une fiction!  
  
_Moi j'y crois!Et je suis sure qu'un jour j'aurai un partenaire digimon et j'irai dans le digimonde!  
  
_Mais oui!Attend!Transfert du digimonde!C'est quoi ce truc?  
  
Alors une grande lueur remplit la pièce et Peter et Cathy se retrouvent à terre.  
  
_Cathy!Il y a si longtemps que je t'attends!  
  
_Oh!Salamon!  
  
_Oui mon nom est Salamon et je suis ta partenaire digimon!  
  
_Alors je suis une digisauveuse!Et où est mon digivice?  
  
_Tiens c'est moi qui l'ai!C'est un D-power!  
  
Salamon lui tend un D-power rose.  
  
_Il ressemble au digivice de la saison 1 sauf qu'il est coloré!  
  
Et ainsi Cathy et Salamon font connaissance.  
  
Dans une autre chambre,un enfant de douze ans nommé Mario,qui était un petit génie s'occupait comme toujours avec son ordinateur;un gros PC qu'on bougeait difficilement mais l'atout demeurait dans sa grande puissance qu'il ne cessait de renforcer.Depuis quelques semaines,il cherchait à créer son propre digimon.Il avait découvert grâce à l'un de ses souvenirs qui remontait à quatre ans la réalité des digimon.Il supposait qu'ils étaient un ensemble de données vivantes se battant juste pour leur survie.Il avait ainsi décide de créer son propre digimon qui vaincrait plein de digimon et aspirerait leurs données.Ainsi il serait le meilleur et le seul dresseur de digimon.Il était prêt et serait le plus fort.il prit la feuille d'où sortait le dessin du digimon et le scanna.Alors une fenêtre s'ouvrit et qui disait: numerisation des données du digimon. _Super ça marche!  
  
Ensuite une autre fenêtre plus grande s'ouvre où il est écrit: Transfert du digimonde. Alors une grande lumière rouge sort de la pièce.Mario se retrouve à terre avec un digimon ressemblant à Veemon mais rouge et avec un ventre jaune.Ses yeux étaient bleus et avait des cheveux verts sur la tête.Mario le pousse pour se relever et découvre un D-power rouge à terre.  
  
_Mon digivice.  
  
_C'est un D-power.  
  
_La ferme!lance Mario contemplant l'objet.  
  
Il l'examine attentivement et découvre une fente qui n'existe absolument sur les autres D-power.  
  
_Je pourrai glisser des cartes ici pour l'améliorer!  
  
Mario contemple son D-power et son partenaire digimon et commence à faire des projets.  
  
Dans une autre ville à Paris,un jeune garçon de seize ans nommé Dareen décide de scanner un dessin de son digimon préféré.il le glisse dans son scanner et commence l'operation.Soudain il voit une étrange fenêtre:  
  
_Numérisation des données du digimon.Qu'est que c'est ça?lut-il étonné.  
  
Alors une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvre:  
  
_Transfert du digimonde.  
  
Alors une lumière grise éclaire la pièce et Dareen se retrouve au sol avec un écureuil bleu avec un rubis sur le front sur le ventre.  
  
_Dareen!Je suis si content de te voir!  
  
_Un digimon!Dorumon!J'ai mangé quoi ce midi?  
  
_Je n'ai pas un rêve.au fait tiens c'est ton D-power.  
  
Dorumon lui tend un D-power gris.  
  
_On dirait le digivice de la saison 1 sauf qu'il est coloré.  
  
Pendant ce temps,si on retourne dans la ville de Fourmis dans le bureau sombre du père d'un jeune garçon de huit ans nommé Hameric.Il travaillait sur l'ordinateur de son père afin de créer son propre digimon qui lui servirait à dominer le digimonde et le monde réel.Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il le faisait mais son projet était né durant l'été et allait se finir maintenant.Il imprimait le dessin de son digimon;il s'agissait de Wormmon.Aussitôt imprimé,il le scanne avec l'aide du scanner de son père.Et il avait prévu,une fenêtre où était inscrit numérisation des données du digimon s'ouvrit puis une autre s'ouvrit où il était inscrit transfert du digimonde.là Hameric se recule connaissant le digi-passage.Une lumière très noire sort de la pièce et un D-power noir arrive dans les mains de Hameric tandis que Wormmon arrive dans le monde réel.  
  
_Hameric!  
  
_Calme toi!Avec toi et ce digivice je serais le maître des deux mondes!Le dark digisauveur  
  
*************** **************************** *************************  
  
Ezt voilà c'est la fin 


	18. Toujours des problèmes

Résumé:  
  
Virgile  
  
Après la fin de notre bataille contre Cherrymon,on se réjouit quand Monzaemon accompagné de gennai est arrivé.Gennai nous a appris l'existence d'un onzième enfant et d'une seconde génération.ainsi on se rend à Fourmies pour trouver ce onzième enfant.D'après gennai les autres viendra à nous.On a guère compris.On a cherché des portes commandé par des cartes.Un seul problème: on hésitait sur deux cartes quand un essaim de Flymon nous a attaqué.Alors j'ai fusionné avec Demidevimon et Metaltyrannomon est apparu.Nous battions pendant que Alexis libérait les digimon du cristal noir qui les commandait.Enfin les autres ont trouvé la solution et les portes se sont ouvertes.On est à Fourmies mais ne me demandait pas où.  
  
2] TOUJOURS DES PROBLEMES  
  
Le petit groupe d'enfants et de digimon se retrouvaient empilés sur la place verte de Fourmies alors que les passants les regardaient et se demandant à quel jeu ils jouaient.  
  
_Génial!On atterrit à l'endroit où il y a le plus de monde!L'utilisation des digi-passage est à revoir!dit Emilie.  
  
_Oui vraiment!soupire Seb.  
  
_Bon on va chez moi?propose Emilie.  
  
_Bonne idée!approuve Alexis.  
  
_Il y aura à manger?demande Nyamon.  
  
_Oui alors?ajoute Lightdramon.  
  
_Ne vous inquiétez pas on va vous nourrir sitôt arrivés!les rassure Miguel.  
  
Les enfants se mettent en route et arrivent après une longue route et surtout une longue côte pour parvenir à la maison d'Emilie.  
  
Pendant que les enfants et les digimon montent dans sa chambre,elle va chercher de la nourriture dans le frigo.  
  
_Voilà à manger!  
  
_A TABLE!crient les digimon . _Bon profitons qu'ils mangent pour parler!propose Amy.  
  
_Bonne idée!approuve Mickael.  
  
_Sapristi!Regardez le calendrier!s'étonne Virgile.  
  
_Arf on est déjà partis une semaine dans le digimonde!constate Alexis.  
  
_Une semaine!Mais alors la rentrée c'est demain!dit Mike.  
  
_Alors on doit tous être à l'école car c'est là que seront concentrés tous les enfants!dit Emilie.  
  
_Bonne idée!approuve Seb.  
  
_Bon voyons!Alexis,Hugo,Mickael et moi on ira dans notre école respective!Les autres ils faudrait qu'on reste tout de même un petit groupe.Dites moi vos classes .  
  
_Terminale L!répond Miguel.  
  
_Première L!dit Amy.  
  
_Première L!enchaîne Ash.  
  
_Première ES!dit Virgile.  
  
_Terminale S!termine Mike.  
  
_Et toi Seb?demande Amy.  
  
_Je ne vais plus à école moi.  
  
_Parfait!Tous les jours Seb attendra à la sortie d'une école en commençant par celle où nous ne sommes pas.  
  
_Bonne idée Emilie!approuve Virgile.  
  
_Cependant on va devoir procéder aux échanges.  
  
_Et quoi Emilie?demande Mike.  
  
_On va se regrouper en classe.Donc Virgile vas sauter et Mike tu viendras aussi avec nous.Puis on va regrouper les L ensembles.  
  
_Ben moi je suis d'accord!approuve Miguel. _Moi aussi!dit Mike.  
  
_Bon ce point ci étant réglé passons à un autre plus complexe.  
  
_Euh quoi Emilie?demande Alexis.  
  
_Le problème pour du logement six d'entre nous  
  
_En tous cas on ne peut pas payer l'hôtel!dit Virgile.  
  
_Non surtout que le seul c'est Iris et question prix c'est inabordable même avec toutes nos économies réunies!approuve Emilie.  
  
_Et puis il faut penser à nourrir les digimon!dit Amy.  
  
_On pourrait camper!propose Ash  
  
_Euh je crois pas!D'abord j'ai que une tente de trois personnes et les prix du camping sont aussi inabordables.  
  
_Déjà les filles peuvent dormir chez Emilie!propose Virgile.  
  
_Ca c'est une bonne idée!approuve Ash  
  
_Oui!acquiesce Amy.  
  
_Bon plus qu'à caser les quatre garçons!dit Mickael.  
  
_J'ai une idée mais elle ne plairait pas aux garçons.  
  
_Quoi Emilie?demande Seb.  
  
_Oui!On a pas vraiment le choix d'être difficile!approuve Virgile.  
  
_Bon.J'ai une cave et dans un mur il y a un gros trou où vous pourriez loger.Il suffirait de mettre un sac de couchage et deux ou trois couvertures.  
  
_Ben on a pas beaucoup de choix il faut se dire!se lamente Mike.  
  
_Du moment qu'on ne trouve pas de rats dans les couvertures!dit Miguel dépité. _Bon j'accepte aussi!approuve Seb avec une mine abattue.  
  
_Et moi aussi!termine Virgile dont l'expression est conforme à celle de ses amis.  
  
_Sinon on organise comment le planning de la salle de bain?demande ash  
  
_Bonne question!Je n'ai pas envie de me laver avec des garçons!approuve Amy.  
  
_Ben les garçons devront se laver le matin et se lever à cinq heures et nous les filles le soir en rentrant!  
  
_Bon on cumule tout!Logement insalubre!Lever à l'aube!se lamente Mike.  
  
Alors que les enfants continuent à discuter de leurs projet.  
  
************* ****************************** *************************** Les digisauveurs retriuveront ils le onzieme digisauveur?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	19. La rentrée

Résumé:  
  
Mike  
  
Nous sommes arrivés à Fourmis sur la place verte.on est allés chez Emilie pour discuter et on s'est rendu compte qu'une semaine s'était écoulée.la rentrée c'est demain.On a décide de se regrouper en classe.Dans une école,les ES et une autre les L.Ensuite on a résolu le problème.Enfin tu parles!Les filles vont dormir bien au chaud alors que nous,on est à la cave et on doit se lever à cinq heures du main.C'est pas possible toutes ces catastrophes qui vous tombent dessus quand vous devenez un digisauveur.  
  
3] UNE RENTREE AGITEE  
  
Le lendemain on était donc le fameux jour de la rentrée.Les digisauveurs étaient prêts.Chacun avait glissé son digimon dans un sac même Seb.Il préférait ainsi pour ne pas être sans cesse interroger sur pourquoi il transportait une peluche.Hugo était reparti à Hirson où il irait à l'école normalement, L'enfant Jésus à la Capelle.Alexis irait à l'école primaire habituelle à Saint Louis de Fourmies.Et Mickael rejoindrait sa classe de quatrième au collège Saint Pierre qui était aussi un lycée accueillant la seule section ES de Fourmis où est Emilie qui sera accompagnée de Virgile et de Mike.Le reste devaient aller à Camille Claudel qui était cette fois une école publique et était un immense bahut.Et si on s'attardait sur cette rentrée:  
  
Dans la classe des terminales ES,le professeur d'anglais serait leur professeur titulaire ou principal cette année.Elle leur présentait non pas deux à la surprise de Emilie mais troix nouveaux élèves.  
  
_Les enfants!Cette année,notre classe accueille trois nouveaux élèves mais laissons les se présenter eux même.Qui commence?  
  
_Euh moi!se propose Virgile.  
  
_Bien vas y!Nous t'écoutons.  
  
_Ben je m'appelle Virgile et je viens de Paris.  
  
_Moi c'est Mickael mais tous mes amis m'appellent Mike alors faites pareil!Je viens de Charente Maritime.  
  
_Eh bien!D'habitude ceux sont les gens de votre région qui accueillent des élèves du Nord!Enfin heureusement!Et toi mon petit?  
  
_Je ne suis pas petit!J'ai peut être douze ans mais n'oubliez pas que je suis un génie et je serais sans aucun doute le meilleur de cette classe de nuls.Et pour votre information mon nom est Mario.Mario Panki.Mais bientôt vous entendrez parler de moi sans cesse.  
  
_Ne sois pas agressif voyons!  
  
Emilie et Virgile assis ensemble et Mike derrière eux n'en revenaient pas.   
  
_Quel pretentieux ce garçon!dit Virgile.  
  
_Oui il ne plait pas beaucoup moi!ajoute Emilie.  
  
Les autres élèves adoptaient exactement la même attitude que les trois digisauveurs.  
  
_Si il est si intelligent pourquoi il ne va en S?Il doit avoir le niveau je suppose!dit Mike énervé par le comportement de Mario.  
  
_Mike!Parle moins fort!souffle Virgile.  
  
_Dis toi!Tu me demande ce que je fais là mon petit ordinaire?lance Mario.  
  
Mike avait parlé un peu trop fort et Mario avait entendu.  
  
_Et alors!T'as pas à arriver en insultant les autres!  
  
_Je serai bientôt le maître et personne ne m'arrêtera!dit Mario sollenement.  
  
Madame Journiaux étant très psychologue et assez intelligente ne savait comment régler ce problème.  
  
_Bon recréation!Sortez!Je dois classer des papiers.  
  
Les élèves sortent et les digisauveurs se réunissent dans un coin.  
  
_Bravo Mike!  
  
_Désole mais ce garçon m'énerve!  
  
Soudain Mario arrive.  
  
_Demain après les cours sur le place verte!J'ai une arme que tu regrettera!  
  
_Eh mais je veux pas me battre!Et j'ai autres choses à faire!dit Mike.  
  
_Alors t'es qu'un trouillard!  
  
_Je n'aime pas ça Virgile!dit Emilie.  
  
_Moi non plus!  
  
_Alors tu accepte ou tu te défile?  
  
Alors Babydramon sort du sac de Mike et s'interpose:  
  
_C'est contre moi que tu devra te battre!  
  
_Un digimon!C'est impossible!  
  
_Eh Pourquoi?demande Emilie.  
  
_Oui tous les trois sommes des digisauveurs!dit Virgile.  
  
_Alors montrez moi votre digivice et votre digimon!  
  
Hésitant Emilie et Virgile finissent par faire sortir leurs digimon et montrer leur D-power. _Voici notre D-power comme l'a appelle Mike!l'informe Emilie.  
  
_Penguinmon est le partenaire de Emilie;Demidevimon celui de Virgile et Babydramon le mien.  
  
_Un virus!Ca donne un mauvais digisauveur ça!dit Mario entre ses dents.  
  
_Que dis tu?demande Mike.  
  
_Que l'on peut se battre demain à armes égales!Je vais remporter mon premier match!  
  
_Répète!  
  
_On se voit demain après midi à la place verte!Profite du temps qu'il te reste avec ton petit digimon!  
  
Les digisauveurs le regardent s'éloigner un peu refroidis par cette rencontre.  
  
_Il a voulu dire quoi à armes égales?demande Virgile.  
  
_Aucune idée mais à mon avis on le saura assez tôt je crois!répond Emilie.  
  
_Moi je ne veux pas!Je refuse de perdre Babydramon!  
  
Les trois digisauveurs étaient très pensifs et soucieux de cette étrange rentrée qui était la plus agitée qu'ils avaient pu connaître.  
  
************* *************** ******************* **********************  
  
Qui est ce garçon mysterieux?Mike et Babydramon pourront ils s'en sortir?Vous le sauvez dans le proxchain episode des digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	20. Premières pierres

On verra bien.Et d'ici le temps qu'ls le trouvent il y aura des chapitres de passé  
  
Résumé:  
  
Emilie  
  
C'est la rentrée et dans la classe de terminale ES on a découvert un nouveau nommé Mario.il n'est guère agréable et très prétentieux.Mike a fait remarque.Quand on est sortis Mario est venu trouvé Mike pour le défier de se battre.Babydramon s'est interposé et nous avons nous aussi montré nos digimon.Cet étrange garçon a déclaré qu'il comptait toujours battre Mike et Babydramon demain à la place verte.C'est assez effrayant et Mike a très peur de perdre Babydramon.  
  
4] LES PREMIERES PIERRES  
  
Le groupe de digisauveurs se retrouva après les cours à la place verte.Le seul absent était Hugo puisqu'il habitait Hirson.Chacun assis sur un banc ou sur l'un des trois petits manèges pour les gamins de quatre ans ou encore à terre pour la plupart car le site ne comptait que deux bancs et pas bien entretenus.L'endroit était plutôt sale.  
  
_On devrait se réunir autre part!suggère Mike.  
  
_Oui cette saleté est répugnante et il n'y a guère de places assises!confirme Amy.  
  
_Oui mais ici il n'y a rien permettant de cacher les digimon!contredit Alexis.  
  
_Si la colline près de la piscine.  
  
_C'est vrai Mickael!approuve Emilie.  
  
_Elle est située où?demande Seb.  
  
_Il suffit de sortir de ce bois et d'aller à droite.  
  
_Pour aujourd'hui on va rester quand même!dit Virgile.  
  
_Oui mes pieds souffrent!C'est pas un lycée c'est un immense labyrinthe!se plaint Ash  
  
_Bon à l'ordre du jour on va former des équipes pour patrouiller dans la ville et trouver l'enfant afin de sauver le digimonde!décide Emilie.  
  
_Comment procède t-on?demande Miguel.  
  
_Tirons au sort!propose Seb.  
  
_Bonne idée!Vite un chapeau,un crayon,des ciseaux et une feuille!dit Virgile.  
  
Les enfants s'exécutent et commence le tirage:  
  
_Combien par équipe?demande Amy.  
  
_On est dix donc on va dire deux.Ainsi ça fera cinq équipes pour explorer la ville!répond Emilie.  
  
_Qui tire?demande Mike.  
  
_Souvent c'est le plus jeune!propose Miguel.  
  
_Donc moi!dit Alexis.  
  
Alexis plonge sa main dans le chapeau de Amy pour dire une à une les membres des équipes:  
  
_Ash et Miguel.  
  
_Seb et Virgile.  
  
_Mickael et moi.  
  
_Amy et Mike.  
  
_Emilie....  
  
_Qu'est qui se passe?  
  
_Ben Hugo habite Hirson et c'est plutôt loin pour un enfant de son âge!répond Emilie.  
  
_Et alors?Tu vas rester seul?demande Mike.  
  
_Moi je ne peux pas me perdre puisque c'est ma ville et j'ai penguinmon pour me protéger si on rencontrait un digimon.  
  
_Oui bon on y va?demande Alexis.  
  
_OUI!crient en chœur le groupe digimon et digisauveurs confondus.  
  
Chacun des groupes se dirigent dans une direction.Emilie décide d'aller à Carrefour car il y a beaucoup d'enfants dans la galerie marchande.Ash et Miguel orientent leurs recherches vers le complexe de sports Léo Lagrance.Seb et Virgile se contentent d'arpenter les rues et de chercher l'enfant grâce à leur D-power.Mike et Amy pensent à se rendre dans le quartier de Trieux près de la vieille église.Enfin Mickael et Alexis décident de se rendre à la bibliothèque municipale près de l'école d'Alexis où le parking sert de terrain de skate aux jeunes. A travers la ville,Seb et Virgile ne détectent aucun signe:  
  
_Je me demande si les autres ont plus de chances!dit Virgile.  
  
_Aucune idée.  
  
_Eh qu'est qui se passe?demande Virgile étonné.  
  
_De quoi?  
  
_Mon D-power il brille et indique un signal.  
  
_On le suit?les interroge Demidevimon.  
  
_Je ne sais pas!répond Seb.  
  
_On devrait y aller!dit Demi.  
  
_C'est où Virgile?  
  
_Attend Seb!C'est à gauche là bas!  
  
Autant dire que ce signal n'arrive au bon endroit et bon moment car ils se trouvaient dans la rue où était implantée la civette de la marraine de Emilie et la circulation était toujours très difficile surtout le soir.  
  
_J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à Paris!soupire Virgile.  
  
_Je crois que c'est bon cette fois!dit Demi.  
  
_Oui le chauffeur nous laisse passer!approuve Seb.  
  
Le petit groupe se dépêche de traverser et prennent à gauche passant par la civette puis tournant au coin de la rue.ils remontèrent une petite rue très pentue pour arriver devant l'école Saint louis.  
  
_Le signal vient derrière ce mur.  
  
_C'est école d'Alexis ça!remarque Seb.  
  
_Tu me fais la courte échelle Seb?  
  
_Oui!  
  
Les deux enfants arrivent dans la cour de récréation déserte.Ils avancent vers le préau.Là le D-power de Virgile brille très fort et une lumière verte claire arrive vers lui se posant dans sa main sous la forme d'une petite pierre ronde et verte claire.  
  
_Qu'est que c'est?demande Seb.  
  
_Bonne question!  
  
_je ne suis pas sur moi mais....  
  
_On dirait une pierre servant à atteindre le niveau mega!termine Demi.  
  
_Niveau mega alors ça voudrai dire que Demidevimon pourrait se digivolver dans sa forme mega!dit Virgile regardant la pierre.  
  
Pendant ce temps à Carrefour,Emilie arpentait sans cesse la galerie marchande.Soudain elle entend des bruits très violents et répètes dehors.  
  
_Allons voir Penguinmon.  
  
Sur le parking,ils trouvent alors un digimon,Monochromon attaquant des voitures. _Un Monochromon!dit Penguinmon.  
  
_Oui voyons ce que dit le digidex du D-power!Niveau champion et type donnée.Ses attaques sont Volcanic strike,big blaze et slamming attack.Ca va être facile niveau champion!Allez digivolve toi en Unimon.  
  
_Oui!  
  
_Penguinmon digivolve toi......................en Unimon  
  
_Corne de glace!  
  
_Volcanik strike!  
  
Le combat faisait rage entre Monochromon et Unimon.Emilie décide de vérifier si Monochromon est controlé par un cristal noir:  
  
_ANALYSE!  
  
_Rien!Mon D-power ne brille pas.C'est un vrai digimon qui est dans notre monde affolé.Il faudrait le renvoyer.  
  
Soudain son D-power brille et remet un signal:  
  
_C'est quoi?  
  
Elle se dirige vers le signal qui provient à l'autre bout du parking.Alors une lumière multicolore vient vers elle et se pose dans sa main et devient une petite pierre ronde multicolore. _Ca doit avoir un rapport avec le digimonde.  
  
Elle range la pierre dans sa poche et repart sur le champ de bataille.  
  
_Laser glace!  
  
_Slamming attack!  
  
_Bon je vais peut être avoir l'air idiote mais.....  
  
Emilie tend son D-power vers le ciel et crie:  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!  
  
Alors un trou violet très grand s'ouvre dans le ciel.  
  
_Génial!Unimon!Envoie dans le digi-passage!  
  
_Parfait!Corne de glace!  
  
L'attaque assomme Monochromon et Unimon l'agrippe et l'envoie dans le digi- passage grâce à son attaque galop aerien.Alors il repart dans le digimonde et le digi-passage se referme.Aussitôt Unimon régresse en Penguinomon.  
  
_Bravo!T'as réussi!  
  
_Oui mais j'ai faim!  
  
_On va rentrer!de toute façon ça doit bientôt être l'heure!Non c'est même dépassé!Il est plus de dix neuf heures!Les autres doivent nous attendre.  
  
Ainsi les deux amis rentrent à la maison.Pendant ce temps,ses amis sont chez elle dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une heure et demie.  
  
_Mais qu'ils font?demande Seb.  
  
_Aucune idée!répond Mike pianotant sur son ordinateur posé sur le bureau d'Emilie.  
  
_Je me demande à quoi les deux filles s'amusent!dit Miguel observant Amy et ash.  
  
Les deux filles justement ne s'amusaient pas.Elles discutaient tout simplement avec Doemon et Kittymon.  
  
_Tu regarde quoi Virgile?demande Mickael.  
  
Celui ci contemplait sa pierre tout en observant Demidevimon et réfléchissant.  
  
_Salut les amis!dit Emilie refermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
_T'es pas un peu en retard?se moque Alexis.  
  
_Désolé il y avait un digimon au centre commercial.Et aussi j'ai trouvé ça.  
  
Elle montre sa pierre.  
  
_Sapristi!C'est une pierre comme celle de Virgile!  
  
_Quoi Seb!s'exclament les enfants et les digimon à l'exception de Virgile,Demidevimon et demi.  
  
_Si!Regardez!  
  
Virgile montre sa pierre.  
  
Seb raconte ce que Demi et Demidevimon leur ont dit au sujet de la pierre.  
  
_Le niveau mega.Ce serait super!s'exclame Emilie.  
  
_Oui nos digimon seraient plus forts!approuve Virgile.  
  
_Bon on fait le point sur nos recherches?demande Mike.  
  
_Ben négatif pour moi!dit Emilie.  
  
Toutes les équipes présentent des résultats négatifs.  
  
_La seule à relever ceux sont ces pierres!constate Mike.  
  
_Oui.approuve Seb.  
  
Les enfants et les digimon discutèrent encore un peu mais ils durent cesser quand Alexis et Mickael durent rentrer chez eux et les quatre garçons restant retournaient à leur hôtel improvisé comme l'appelait Ash.  
  
******************** ****************************** ***********************  
  
les digisauveurs troiuveront ils chacun leur pierre?Vous le saurez dans le ^rochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	21. L'erreur de Virgile

Avant le chapitre 5 reponse aux reviews.  
  
Serp: merci et on verra la suite et le garçon Mario ne sera pas un empereur des digimon il sezra plus comme Rika.  
  
Fan des digimon: Merci beaucoup.si tu ressent c'est que j'ecrit bien.Ca me fait vraiment plaisir car c'est que je ressent quand j'ai lu les fics de mes trois auteurs indretronables.  
  
Résumé:  
  
Demi  
  
On s'est retrouvés à la place verte où on s'est séparés pour chercher l'enfant.Le D-power de Virgile a detecté un signal.On l'a suivi et Virgile a reçu une pierre servant à passer au niveau mega.De son côté,Emilie et Unimon ont affronté un Monochromon.Emilie a trouvé une pierre elle aussi pendant la bataille.pour clore cette bataille,elle a ouvert un digi-passage et Monochromon est retourné dans le digimonde.Ensuite on s'est retrouvés chez Emilie et discuté des avènements.  
  
5] L'ERREUR DE VIRGILE  
  
Le lendemain après les cours,les digisauveurs et leurs digimon font le point à la piscine et discutent d'hypothèses où serait l'enfant.Comme prévu,ils sont sur la colline près de la piscine. _Alors?demande Amy.  
  
_Désole mais ce programme prend du temps.Je devrai rester chez Emilie ou ici le temps que je réussisse à le mettre au point.  
  
_Je suppose que c'est la meilleure solution!dit Seb.  
  
_Donc ça veut dire que Amy vient avec moi.  
  
_Oui et en plus on évitera d'être perdu environ une dizaine de fois.  
  
_Bon j'ai pas fait express!bredouille Mike.  
  
Soudain ils aperçoivent des digimon sur la route semant la terreur et la panique.  
  
_Oh non!Il faut y aller!décide Emilie.  
  
Ils s'approchent du champ de bataille;en l'occurrence la grande route que fuient les passants et les automobilistes.Mike les analysent aussitôt grâce à son ordinateur:  
  
_Là bas c'est Minotarumon.Un digimon niveau ultime.Son attaque est attaque taureau.Ensuite il y a ces trois Mekanorimon qui sont aussi niveau ultime.Leur attaque est twin beam.Ensuite les dix derniers sont des Mammothmon.Niveau ultime aussi.Leur attaques sont souffle glacial et charge défense.  
  
_En bref on est mal!résume Mickael.  
  
_On y va Penguinmon?  
  
_Oui!  
  
_ULTIMEDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Emilie et Penguinmon fusionnent......................en Griffomon  
  
_Demi!Vite!  
  
_Doemon!  
  
_Cherubimon!  
  
_Babydramon!  
  
Ainsi les quatre partenaires atteignent le niveau ultime.  
  
_On pourrait les battre avec un digimon mega!pense Virgile prenant la pierre.  
  
Pendant ce temps,le reste des digimon s'est digivolvé niveau champion.  
  
_Oui!Demidevimon doit se digivolver niveau mega si on veut gagner!pense toujours Virgile.  
  
Alors sa pierre brille et Virgile crie:  
  
_MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Alors on a l'impression que Demidevimon absorbe la pierre puis se digivolve.  
  
_Demidevimon megadigivolve toi..........................en Megidramon  
  
Alexis tend son D-power vers Megidramon:  
  
_Megidramon.Digimon niveau mega.ses attaques sont megido flamme et hell howling.  
  
_Mega!C'est super!s'exclame Ath  
  
Super était le mot contraire à cette situation.En effet au lieu d'aider ses amis,Megidramon battait les digimon d'un seul coup mais s'en prenait à ses amis.  
  
_Super!Euh Ath tu pourrais choisir un mot plus approprié?ironise Mickael.  
  
_Mais pourquoi?Il est notre ami et on peut pas se battre contre lui!rappelle Alexis.  
  
Soudain Centaurwomon defusionne en Amy et Yunemon:  
  
_Yunemon!Ca va?  
  
_Je me suis sentie déjà mieux.  
  
Puis c'est le tour d'Angellomon et Meteordramon:  
  
_Demicherubimon!  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas Miguel ça va enfin juste un peu fatigué.  
  
_Lightdramon!  
  
_J'ai connu des jours meilleurs!  
  
_Arf il n'y a plus que griffomon et Minotaureaumon!s'exclame Ash  
  
_Il reste aussi Deltamon et Angemon!rappelle Mickael.  
  
_Deux ultimes et deux champion contre un mega.Ils vont plus durer longtemps.  
  
_Mike!Tu pourrais être plus joyeux?demande Amy.  
  
_Je ne dis que la vérité.  
  
Alors Delta mon et Angemon régressent aussi:  
  
_Hopmon!  
  
_Tokomon!  
  
Regardant cela,Virgile se sentait assez mal et pensait:  
  
_Tout ça c'est de ma faute.J'aurai peut être pas dû forcé Demidevimon à se digivolver niveau mega.Peut être que nos digimon ne sont pas encore prêt.  
  
Soudain Megidramon lance une attaque sur le haut d'un immeuble d'habitation.Sur le toit,il n'y a personne sauf Hameric et Wormmon qui observaient le combat.Cette attaque détruisit une partie de la terrasse et l'enfant et son digimon tombaient dans le vide:  
  
_Regardez!Un enfant!remarque Miguel   
  
_Il faut le sauver!décide Mike.  
  
Au même moment Minotaureaumon defusionne en Seb et Headbullmon laissant ainsi seul Griffomon à Megidramon.  
  
_Que regardez vous?demande Seb.  
  
_Regarde!dit Mike lui montrant Hameric.  
  
Alors le D-power attaché à la ceinture d'Hameric se met à briller:  
  
_Wormmon digivolve toi.......................en Boogeymon  
  
Boogeymon attrape Hameric et le déposa au sol.  
  
_Merci Boogeymon et c'est génial que t'atteigne enfin le niveau champion!  
  
_Je sais.  
  
Le petit groupe regardait cette scène assez surpris alors que Mike saisit son ordinateur: _Boogeymon;c'est un digimon niveau champion.Ses attaques sont ruby eyes et death crash. Et c'est au même moment que Megidramon s'occupe de Boogeymon et en termine avec Griffomon.Alors Boogeymon regresse en Wormmon et Griffomon defusionne en Emilie et Tsunomon.  
  
_Wormmon!  
  
_Je vais bien.  
  
_Tsunomon!Ca va?  
  
_Oui mais on est plutôt mal!  
  
_Bon posons le problème:On a à faire face à un mega digimon et tous nos digimon sont niveau entrainement.Maintenant la solution est......  
  
_Quoi Mike?demande Seb.  
  
_Euh rien car je trouve pas.  
  
_Et si....propose Amy hésitante.  
  
_Quoi?demande Miguel.  
  
_Bien je me demande puisque Emilie a une pierre on pourrait avoir aussi un digimon mega. _Ca paraît logique mais Tsunomon me paraît très épuisé pour pouvoir se digivolver. _Oui Mike a raison malheureusement!approuve Seb.  
  
Sur le parking de la piscine,Mario accompagné de Novamon observait les digisauveurs:  
  
_Ils sont vraiment nuls!  
  
_Dis pas ça!Je trouve qu'ils se débrouillent bien.  
  
_Tu parles!Dommage que t'es déjà pas atteint le niveau ultime.Sinon on aurait attaqué ces soi disant digisauveurs pendant que leurs petits digimon étaient affaiblis et on aurait pu aspirer leurs données.puis ensuite tu aurai combattu Megidramon pour aspirer ses données également. _Même niveau ultime je ne pourrais pas le battre.  
  
_Tais toi!En tout cas ma théorie est exacte.Posseder un digimon virus signifie que l'on est méchant.  
  
_C'est pas vrai Mario!  
  
_Arrête!Et je te défense de m'appeler ainsi!Tu dois me nommer au moins maitre.N'oublie pas que je suis ton dresseur et que tu dois m'obéir!  
  
_Oui Ma....oui maître.  
  
Pendant ce temps sur le champ de bataille,Emilie contemplait la pierre multicolore:  
  
_Je ne peux pas.D'abord Tsunomon est beaucoup trop faible.Et ensuite je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un monstre in controlable lui aussi.Aussi on aura plus aucune chances contre deux digimon niveau mega.  
  
Elle parlait tout en tenant Tsunomon.Au fur et à mesure de son discours il brillait tout comme son D-power.  
  
_Tsunomon digivolve toi......................en Penguinmon  
  
_Il s'est digivolvé!s'étonne Mike.  
  
_Mais comment?demande Miguel.  
  
_Aucune idée!répond Seb.  
  
Le D-power d'Emilie brillait très fort tout comme Penguinmon ainsi que la pierre.C'était elle qui déclenchait ce processus.Soudain sur son D-power Emilie lut:  
  
_MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Alors la pierre part de ses mains et son symbole sort de son D-power.Celui se colle à la pierre qui envoie une très forte lumière autour de Penguinmon.Cette lumière lui rend son énergie complète.   
  
_Penguinmon megadigivolve toi......................en Licornemon  
  
Du coté de Mario et Novamon:  
  
_Tu vois qu'ils sont pas nuls!  
  
_Pas du tout!Et puis on n'a pas la preuve que ce nouveau digimon soit de leur côté. Licornemon était une magnifique licorne au pelage blanc argenté et aux yeux bleus ocean.Elle avait une longue crinière et une longue queue rousse.Sur son front,elle portait une corne dorée.Enfin elle portait une selle où était dessiné le symbole de l'unité.  
  
_Licornemon!Elle est magnifique!s'extasie Emilie.  
  
_Oui!approuve Ash  
  
_Et très jolie!dit Amy.  
  
_De plus elle semble très puissante!note Seb.  
  
_Rayon cornaire!  
  
Un rayon doré sort de sa corne et touche Megidramon ce qui l'affaiblit.  
  
_Sphère de glace.  
  
Une sphère entoure Megidramon et une fois prisonnier de son étreinte il commence à regresser.Peu à peu on voit Metaltyrannomon puis Devidramon puis Demidevimon et enfin Demimeramon.Après cela,Licornemon régresse en Tsunomon.  
  
_Demimeramon!crie Virgile en accourant.  
  
_Je suis desole.J'ai attaqué mes amis et j'arrivais pas à me contrôler.  
  
_Non c'est de ma faute.  
  
_Tsunomon!T'as étais formidable!s'exclame Emilie.  
  
Les enfants et les digimon étaient fatigués mais heureux d'avoir réussi.Alors qu'ils savouraient leur joie,l'étrange garçon qu'avait rencontré Emilie,Virgile et Seb s'approchait du petit groupe accompagné de Novamon derrière lui.  
  
_Maintenant c'est l'heure de match Mike!  
  
******************** ****************************** *********************** Est ce que Mario et Babydramon s'en sortiront?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	22. Confusion

La voici la suite^  
  
Résumé:  
  
Seb  
  
On était réunis sur la colline quand on a vu des digimon attaquaient.on s'est tous digivolvés tandis que Virgile voulut malheureusement essayer sa pierre.Megidramon apparut alors mais incontrolable.il a battu les digimon ainsi que les notre.Puis Emilie n'a pas voulu essayer sa pierre de peur que Penguinmon se transforme en monstre.Alors la pierre a brillé et Penguinmon a atteint son niveau mega: Licornemon.Elle a permis de faire régresser Megidramon en Demimeramon.Ainsi tout rentre dans l'ordre.Enfin je me demande qui est ce petit garçon avec ce Wormmon.Et aussi un garçon de douze ans vient de s'approcher de Mike disant qu'il était l'heure du match.Je ne comprend pas.  
  
6] CONFUSION  
  
A Paris,Dareen regardait une émission quand elle fut coupée par un flash d'informations sur la situation à Fourmies.Dareen voit aussitôt les digimon,les digisauveurs et surtout Virgile.  
  
_Virgile!Dorumon!Vite!  
  
_Quoi Daron?  
  
_On va à Fourmies aider les autres!  
  
_Et comment?  
  
_Bonne question!Il doit y avoir un moyen.  
  
_Réfléchissons.  
  
_Tu as raison.  
  
Soudain le D-power de Daron grille et deux lumières grises viennent à lui.La première et scannée puis analysée par son D-power:  
  
_La solidarité.  
  
Ensuite la seconde lui arrive dans sa main et devient une pierre ronde et grise.  
  
_Qu'est que ça?Ca pourrait à aider à me rendre à Fourmies?  
  
_je ne sais pas du tout.J'aimerai bien.  
  
_Moi aussi.  
  
Soudain le D-power de Daron brille comme Dorumon et Daron lui même.Dareen voit un mot sur son D-power:  
  
_ULTIMEDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Daron et dorumon fusionnent......................en Dorugremon  
  
_Qu'est qui s'est passé?demande Daron dans Dorugemon.  
  
_On a fusionné pour atteindre le niveau ultime.  
  
_Alors on peut aller à Fourmies!  
  
_Bonne idée!  
  
Dorugremon s'envole aussitôt.A Fourmies,les digisauveurs sont confrontés à Mario prêt à declarer la bataille sur Mike et Lightdramon.  
  
_Arrête!Je ne veux pas me battre!  
  
_Alors t'es un trouillard!Les digimon sont fait pour être dressé dans le but de les faire combattre.  
  
_C'est pas vrai!Nos partenaires digimon sont nos amis!clame Emilie.  
  
_Oui nos meilleurs amis!rajoute Virgile.  
  
_Et toi aussi tu es un digisauveur!poursuit Seb.  
  
_Et tu as aussi une responsabilité dans les deux mondes!continue Ash.  
  
_Moi?Je ne frequente pas les nuls!Je les domine!  
  
_Mario!Un Triceramon!  
  
_Appelle moi maitre je t'ai dejà dit!Allez on y va!Carte puissance!  
  
_Flamme enfer!lance Novamon dont l'attaque est doublée.  
  
L'attaque atteint Triceramon qui fonce sur Novamon.  
  
_Carte vitesse!  
  
Novamon se met à tourner autour de Triceramon très vite tout en n'arrêtant pas de lancer son attaque flamme enfer.  
  
_Carte destruction!  
  
_Flamme enfer!  
  
Cette fois l'attaque détruit Triceramon dont les données sont aspirés par Novamon.  
  
_C'est horrible!dit Emilie dégoutée.  
  
Ses camarades et les digimon font la même grimace qu'elle en regardant cette scène.  
  
_Au revoir les digi-nuls!lance Mario en s'éloignant suivi de Novamon.  
  
_Comment il arrive à utiliser des cartes?demande Seb.  
  
_Aucune idée.Mais aucun de nos D-power ne peut le faire!repond Mike.  
  
_Il a du créer son digimon comme moi.  
  
Les regards se tournent vers Hameric:  
  
_Moi je compte dominer le digimonde et le monde reel mais sans tuer de digimon juste les dominer.Viens Wormmon on y va!  
  
_J'arrive.  
  
Les deux amis s'eloignent.  
  
_Parfait cette journée!On pourrait pas rever mieux!ironise Ash.  
  
_C'est ça la seconde génération?Bon on a du souci à se faire alors!dit Seb.  
  
_Et c'est pas fini!dit Mickael levant sa tête au ciel et montrant Dorugremon.  
  
_Decidement c'est une journée où nous envoie plein de digimon à combattre!soupire Seb.  
  
_Allez on y va Hopmon! _Hopmon digivolve toi...................en Monodramon  
  
_Monodramon digivolve toi......................en Deltamon  
  
_Serpent bites!  
  
L'attaque touche Dorugremon qui descend puis defusionne en Dareen et Dorimon. Aussitôt Virgile le reconnaît et fonce vers Dareen.  
  
_Dareen!  
  
L'interpellé se relève:  
  
_Virgile!  
  
Les autres regardent cela assez surpris:  
  
_On dirait un nouveau digisauveur!dit Seb.  
  
_Et non agressif!ajoute Emilie.  
  
_Et c'est rare aujourd'hui!ironise Ash.  
  
_Euh pardon?demande Amy.  
  
_de quoi?demandent Virgile et Dareen.  
  
_Euh vous êtes jumeaux ou pas?  
  
_Oui!C'est mon frère Dareen!  
  
_Et lui c'est euh une forme de Dorumon.  
  
_Je suis Dorimon,la forme entrainemrent de Dorumon.  
  
_Bon bonjour!Moi c'est Emilie et Lui Tsunomon!Voilà Seb et Headbullmon;Mike et Lightdramon;Ash et Kittymon;Amy et Yunemon;Miguel et Demicherubimon;Mickael et Tokomon et Alexis et Monodramon.  
  
Soudain les D-power de Mike et Seb se mettent à briller et detectent un signal. _On dirait de nouvelles pierres!dit Mike un peu efrayé.  
  
_Tu as raison!approuve Seb.  
  
_Cela indique l'accueil de la mairie!dit Emilie.  
  
_Ca tombe bien c'est par là tout près!annonce Alexis.  
  
Le petit groupe marche vers la mairie.Aussitôt dans le hall,une lumière verte foncée et une autre rouge et jaune arrive respectivement vers Seb et Mike.Alors la lumière verte foncée se pose dans la main de Mike et devient une pierre ronde verte fonncée tandis que l'autre devient une pierre jaune et rouge dans la main de Seb.Les deux enfants contemplent leur pierre puis la range amerement dans leur poche.  
  
_Dite elles servent à quoi ces pierres?demande Dareen.  
  
Aussitôt Mike lui explique en ommetant de citer le nom de Virgile pour la mauvaise digivolution niveau mega.  
  
_Voyons moi j'ai reussi c'est qu'on peut le faire!  
  
_En attendant on devrait rentrer chez nous!propose Mickael.  
  
_Oui après ces durs événements je commence à être fatigué!dit Seb baillant.  
  
_Au fait on dort où?demande Dareen.  
  
A peine fini sa phrase que Virgile,Seb,Mike et Miguel le foudroient du regard si bien que si ils pouvaient lancer des balles le pauvre Dareen serait mort.  
  
_Au merveilleux hôtel improvisé des Vezan!se moque Ash.  
  
_Même somptueux!rajoute Emilie rigolant.  
  
_Extraordinaire!termine Amy completement morte de rire comme Emilie et Ash.  
  
_C'est fou comme c'est drôle!dit Miguel.  
  
Les enfants decident de repartir chez eux.Mickael et Alexis retournant à leur maison tandis que les filles vont se repose dans la chambre d'Emilie et les garçons vont montrer leur local à Dareen.  
  
******************** ****************************** *********************** Maintenant que Dareen a rejoint l'equipe les digisauveurs pourront ils a la fois convaincre Mario et Hameric de se joindre à leur equipe et retrouver le onzieme digisauveur?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	23. UN passé commun

Je comprend c'est vrai que des fois on peut s'emmeler.Pour faire simple disons que Mario est un peu comme Rika et Hameric un peu comme ken version empereur digimon.Puis les autres sont normaux.Avec cette explication ca va mieux?  
  
Résumé:  
  
Dareen  
  
Aux informations j'ai vu qu'il y avait des digimon à Fourmies et j'ai vu Virgile.Alors mon symbole de la solidarité est apparu et Dorumobn a atteint le niveau ultime.Pendant ce temps les digisauveurs ont fait connaissance avec Mario et Hamaric qui leur ont devoilé leur projet.Moi je suis arrivé et le Deltamon d'Alexis a attaqué Dorugremon et on a defusionné.Ainsi j'ai rencontré les autres digisauveurs.Ensuite les D-power de Mike et Seb ont indiqué leur pierres.Maintenant on est rentrés se reposer après cette dure journée.  
  
7] UN PASSE COMMUN  
  
Cela faisait une semaine et demie que les enfants accompagnés de leurs partenaires digimon fouillaient la ville à la recherche du onzième enfant mais en vain.Heureusement aujourd'hui était un Samedi ils aurait tout la journée.  
  
Le petit groupe s'était séparé comme d'habitude en équipes avec une petite modification depuis l'arrivée de Dareen.Dareen était avec Virgile et Seb avec Emilie.  
  
Malheureusement pour eux cette journée ne serait pas de tout repos.L'équipe de Mike et Amy passait par la place verte quand ils aperçurent un Eaglamon survolant la place verte. _Amy!Regarde!dit Mike montrant Eaglamon.  
  
_Qui est ce?  
  
_Je dis ça tout de suite!Eaglamon.Digimon antivirus niveau mega.Ses attaques sont mystic break et kaiser phenix.  
  
_On fait quoi?  
  
_Mega et on a deux ultime!Ca va aller!  
  
_Tu crois?  
  
_Oui!Allons y!dit Babydramon.  
  
_ULTIMEDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Mike et Babydramon fusionnent........................en Meteordramon  
  
_Amy et Doemon fusionnent............................en Unicornemon  
  
_Meteore flamme!  
  
_Galop tornade!  
  
_Mystic break!Kaiser phoenix!  
  
Les attaques des deux digimon n'ont même pas réussi à faire une egratignure alors qu'eux sont plus endommagés.Ils reattaquent et Eaglamon les contrent facilement.Epuisés ils defusionnent.  
  
_Lightdramon!  
  
_Yunemon!  
  
_Bon on appelle les autres à l'aide!  
  
_Comment?  
  
_Quand on a reçu nos D-power on a aussi reçu un autre appareil.  
  
_Ca?demande Amy montrant un petit boitier blanc rectangulaire avec un D noir et blanc.  
  
_Oui sauf que le mien le D est vert foncé.On peut envoyer des e-mail avec.  
  
_Alors on peut joindre les autres.  
  
_Oui.Je leur envoie tout de suite un e-mail.  
  
Aussitôt envoyé aussitôt reçu.Le D-terminal sonne sur tous les digisauveurs.  
  
_C'est quoi?demande Emilie à Seb.  
  
_Aucune idée.C'est ce drôle de boitier.  
  
_Et si c'était un D-terminal?  
  
Aussitôt qu'elle le prend il s'ouvre et ils peuvent lire le message.  
  
_Arf!Mike et Amy sont en difficulté face à un Eaglamon!  
  
_On va y aller?demande Demi.  
  
_Bien sur!repond Penguinmon.  
  
_Digivolvons les!On ira plus vite!  
  
_ULTIMEDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Les deux amis se digivolvent dans leurs formes ultime.Ainsi peu à peu,on voit quatre digimon ultime,trois champion et un disciple arrivaient près de la place verte.  
  
Alors chacun des ultime regressent niveau champion et defusionnent à cause de chaque digisauveur qui se souvient de quelque chose.  
  
_Il y a deux monstres Emilie!montre Alexis.  
  
_Non Alexis c'est ton imagination!dit Emilie.  
  
_Les monstres ça existent pas en vrai?demande Mickael effrayé.  
  
_Il fait nuit et je suis en retard à trainer dans les rues de Metz!se lamente Amy.  
  
_Dareen!Ces monstres vont detruire notre belle tour eiffel!  
  
_Et nous par la même occasion!On est dessus!  
  
_Le cybercafé est fermé!Zut!Oh des monstres!  
  
_Allons au bar vite!Mes amis m'attendent!Ah des monstres!Ils vont m'attaquer!Non ils se battent entre eux seulement!  
  
_Comment j'ai pu me laisser convaincre d'entrer dans cette boutique?Et il y a quoi dehors?Oh des monstres!  
  
_Sapristi!Il y a une bagarre dans le parking!Allons l'arrêter!Arf suis pas taille contre des monstres!  
  
_De quoi ils parlent au juste?  
  
_Une minute j'ai compris!s'exclame Emilie.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_C'est simple on a vu chacun cet Eaglamon et il nous rappelle des souvenirs.  
  
_C'est notre premier digimon alors!en deduit Mike.  
  
_Je me souviens j'accompagnais Alexis,Hugo et Mickael à un spectacle de marionettes.  
  
_Et moi et Virgile on est monté pour la première sur la tour.  
  
_Moi je me rendais au bar!dit Miguel.  
  
_Et moi je rentrais chez moi!explique Amy.  
  
_Moi je ne sais pas ce que je faisais dans ce magasin de vetements!  
  
_Et moi je voulais arrêter une bagarre!se souvient Seb.  
  
_Moi j'étais prêt du cyber café!termine Mike.  
  
_Bon renvoyons le dans le digimonde!decide Seb.  
  
_Bonne idée!approuve Emilie.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!crie Miguel.  
  
Alors les digimon poussent Eaglamon dans le digi-passage qui se referme aussitôt qu'il est passé.Enfin ils reprennent leur forme disciple.Pour le moment,ils decident de rentrer chez Emilie pour nourrir les petits goinfres leur servant de partenaire digimon.  
  
******************** ****************************** *********************** Les digisauveurs trouveront ils finalement le onzieme digisauveurVous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	24. De bons petits

Fan des digimon: contente que tu es comprit et voicu la suite^^  
  
Serp: dsl je t'ai dit que je te connaissait quand j'ai commencé cette fic ou plutot eut l'idee  
  
8] DE BONS PETITS  
  
Le Lundi à la récréation de dix heures,Mickael jouait au football sur le terrain de football en macadam dans le fond de la cour.Patamon,perché sur une petite poutre metallique du préau observait son partenaire s'amuser.  
  
Soudain un Tyrannomon apparaît dans la cour près des rangs où trainent les sacs et cartables. _C'est quoi ce truc?demande un garçons qui jouait au football avec Mickael.  
  
_Aucune idée!On tirait un dinosaure mais vivant!repond un autre garçon qui est dans sa classe.  
  
_C'est un digimon!C'est pas vrai!s'exclame Mickael.  
  
_Un digimon?Impossible!C'est qu'une série TV et un jeu pour les petits gamins!  
  
Mickael tend son D-power vers Tyrannomon:  
  
_Tyrannomon.Digimon virus niveau champion.Ses attaques sont souffle de feu et queue massue.  
  
_C'est quoi cet objet?demande une fille de troisième.  
  
Patamon descend du préau et arrive vers Mickael:  
  
_On y va Mickael?  
  
_Quand tu veux!  
  
_Patamon digivolve toi.......................en Angemon  
  
_Vas y Angemon!On va le renvoyer dans le digimonde!  
  
_Main du destin!  
  
L'attaque ne fait rien à Tyrannomon.  
  
_Quoi!Pas une egratignure?  
  
On entend un grand rire:  
  
_J'ai utilisé une carte d'invulnerabilité.  
  
_Mario!  
  
_En personne digi-nul!  
  
_Lance angelique!  
  
_Souffle de feu!  
  
_L'attaque d'Angemon ne marche pas mais subit celle de Tyrannomon.  
  
_Angemon!NON!hurle Mickael.  
  
_Carte vulnerabilité ajouté à carte puissance!  
  
_Souffle de feu!Queue massue!  
  
L'attaque touche fortement Angemon qui regresse en Patamon.  
  
_Patamon!NON!  
  
Mickael court vers son partenaire digimon.Il ramasse Patamon et le tient dans ses bras:  
  
_C'est vraiment lâche!Tu t'en prend à moi parce que Patamon atteint juste le niveau champion!Toi ton digimon champion peut battre un ultime à l'aide de tes cartes!Aussi j'ai pas de pierres alors tu es sur que Patamon ne se digivolvera pas au niveau mega!Si tu voudrai être un adversaire loyal tu te battrai sans utiliser de cartes!  
  
Son D-power commence à briller comme lui et Patamon qui reprend des forces.  
  
_Que se passe t-il?se demande Mario étonné.  
  
_ULTIMEDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Mickael et Patamon fusionnent.....................en Magnaangemon  
  
_Non ils ont atteint le niveau ultime!  
  
Les enfants dans la cour regardent émerveillés Magnaangemon.Dejà surpris par la fusion,ils sont emerveillés de voir la grâce de Magnaangemon.  
  
_Epee d'exacalibur!  
  
Surpris et comme Mario n'a pas eu le temps de mettre une carte,Tyrannomon est blessé. _Epee d'exacalibur!  
  
Tyrannomon regresse aussitôt en Novamon.  
  
_Pourquoi t'as pas continué?Viens idiot on part!  
  
Mario part en courant suivi de Novamon.Aussitôt Magnaangemon defusionnent en Mickael et Tokomon.Les enfants surexcités accourent pour feliciter les deux partenaires.Et alors apparaît une pierre dorée et ronde qui revient dans la main de Mickael.  
  
Dans un autre endroit qui se situe dans la rue d'Alexis à plus de seize trente.Celui reste un peu dehors avec ses amis qui sont environ quatre ou cinq.  
  
_Dites!On joue au jeu de cartes digimon?propose l'un des garçons.  
  
_Bonne idée!  
  
_Et toi Alex t'en pense quoi?lui demande son meilleur ami.  
  
_Suis d'accord moi!  
  
Les enfants s'installent sur le trottoir et commencent leur jeu.Bientôt il ne reste plus que Alexis et un autre garçon en jeu.  
  
_Alors Alex tu fais quoi contre mon Blossomon?  
  
_Je choisis Monodramon et grâce à cette carte digivolution je le digivolve en Deltamon. _Il peut pas gagner contre un ultime!  
  
_Si!  
  
Soudain un Blossomon apparaît dans la rue près du petit groupe d'enfants.  
  
_C'est quoi?demande l'un des enfants.  
  
_On dirait un Blossomon!remarque le meilleur ami d'Alexis.  
  
_C'est impossible!  
  
Alexis sort aussitôt son D-power:  
  
_Blossomon!Digimon donnée niveau ultime!Ses attaques sont spirale flower,ninja flower et torn whips!  
  
_Alexis!On y va?dit Monodramon en accourant.  
  
_Oui!Digivolve toi Monodramon!  
  
_Monodramon digivolve toi.......................en Deltamon  
  
_Je crois que je comprend mieux pourquoi il a choisi cette carte dans le jeu.  
  
_Serpent bites!  
  
_Spirale flower!  
  
L'attaque est plus puissante que celle de Deltamon.  
  
_Deltamon!  
  
_Triplex force!  
  
Ninja flower!Torn whips!Spirale flower!  
  
Serieusement blessé,Deltamon regresse.  
  
_Monodramon!hurle Alexis accourant vers lui.  
  
Alors son D-power,lui même et Monodramon se mettent à briller. _Genial!  
  
_T'as raison Alexis!  
  
_ULTIMEDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Alexis et Monodramon fusionnent.........................en Cyberdramon  
  
_Cyber nail!  
  
L'attaque touche Blossomon.  
  
_Spirale flower!  
  
Cyberdramon esquive l'attaque et en renvoie une:  
  
_Desolation claw!  
  
Blossomon tombe sur le côté.Cyberdramon en profite pour defusionner.Alors Hopmon se redigivolve en Monodramon puis Deltamon et Alexis ouvre le digi- passage:  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!  
  
Aussitôt Deltamon envoie Blossomon dans le digi-passage qui se referme et Deltamon regresse alors en Hopmon.Les amis d'Alexis accourent étonnés mais felicitent leur ami ainsi que Hopmon.Alors une pierre bleue clair apparaît dans la main de Alexis.  
  
Plus loin et une journée plus tard à l'école de l'enfant Jésus à La capelle.Hugo est tranquillement assis dans la cour à jouer avec ses amis.Veemon caché dans un coin regarde. Soudain la cloche sonne et les enfants rentrent en classes.Hugo reste dans la cour juste le temps,pense t-il,de ramasser ses billes.Une institutrice l'observe et le laisse faire.Alors qu'il a fini et s'apprête à rentrer dans sa classe apparaît Hameric et Wormmon.  
  
_Qui es tu?lui demande Hugo.  
  
_Mon nom est Hameric et voici mon digimon Wormmon qui va me servir à dominer le digimonde et le monde reel.  
  
_Euh tu plaisante j'espère?  
  
_J'ai une tête à plaisanter?  
  
_Tu es serieux?Mais tu peux pas faire ça!  
  
_Pourquoi?Avec Wormmon je peux tout réussir!  
  
Alors le D-power de Hameric brille:  
  
_Qu'est qui se passe?demande Hameric.  
  
_Oh non pas ça!se lamente Hugo.  
  
_Oui on est plutôt mal sans les autres!dit Veemon.  
  
_ULTIMEDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Hameric et Wormmon fusionnent.....................en Phelesmon  
  
Hugo tend son D-power:  
  
_Phelesmon.Digimon niveau ultime.Ses attaques sont demon shout et black statue.  
  
_Testons notre pouvoir!Black statue!  
  
L'attaque se dirige sur Hugo et Veemon.  
  
_Vite Hugo!on doit partir!Il est trop fort!  
  
_Non!J'en ai assez de me comporter comme un gamin pleurnichard!Je vais m'occuper de lui!Et jamais Hameric et Wormmon ne pourront gagner!Jamais tant qu'existera l'espoir!  
  
Hugo avait hurlé ses mots.Le D-power de Hugo brille tout comme Veemon et Hugo.Soudain une lumière jaune apparaît et atterit dans la main de Hugo sous la forme d'une pierre ronde et jaune.Sans se préoccuper de l'objet,Hugo la range dans sa poche et crie:  
  
_ULTIMEDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Hugo et Veemon fusionnent..........................en Aeroveedramon  
  
_Magnum crush!  
  
L'attaque bloque celle de Phelesmon.  
  
_Demon shout!Black statue! _V-wing blade!Magnum crush!  
  
Les deux attaques de force égale affectent les deux digimon.Alors ensemble ils regressent.Aussitôt Hameric prend Minomon et part.Quand Hugo se relève avec Demiveemon,il voit une des institutrices de son école qui n'est d'autre que sa mère:  
  
_Hugo!  
  
_Maman!Je suis desolé mais je dois y aller!  
  
_Quoi?Mais où vas tu?  
  
_Je dois retrouver mes amis qui ont besoin de mon aide!  
  
_Et qu'est que c'est que cette peluche?  
  
_C'est pas une peluche c'est Demiveemon mon partenaire digimon.  
  
_Quoi?Mais les digimon ne sont qu'une serie TV et un jeu!  
  
_Desole je dois aider les autres digisauveurs!Au revoir maman!Je t'aime!  
  
Hugo part en courant tenant Demiveemon.Il comptait prendre le bus pour rejoindre ses amis à Fourmies.  
  
******************** ****************************** *********************** Les digisauveurs trouveront ils finalement le onzieme digisauveurVous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	25. L'enfant mystère

Peut etre que oui peut etre que non lol  
  
Résumé:  
  
Hugo  
  
Nous les petits ont a été attaqué.mickael par ce Mario et Novamon.Alexis un Blossomon et moi j'ai rencontré Hameric et Wormmon.face à lui,je n'ai pas du tout eu peur et je n'ai pas pleuré même quand ils ont atteint le niveau ultime.alors Veemon et moi on a nous aussi atteint le niveau ultime.Ensuite j'ai expliqué à maman et je suis parti rejoindre mes amis à Fourmies.  
  
9] L'ENFANT MYSTERE  
  
Les enfants avaient décider de se réunir pour une fois dans le terrain d'Emilie.Aujourd'hui ils n'avaient pas cours et en profitaient pour faire le point.  
  
_Alors on a un nouvel ennemi;Mario qui rêve d'être le meilleur dresseur de digimon.Puis un autre gamin voulant dominer le digimonde et le monde reel et enfin des digimon apparaissant n'importe où dans la ville.Pour finir le onzième enfant est toujours introuvable.  
  
_Très bon résumé Ash!commente Seb.  
  
_Alors voici la question du jour: que fait-on?demande Amy.  
  
_Bonne question!approuve Miguel.  
  
_Et on les résoud comment?demande Emilie se balançant nerveusement sur la balançoire où elle est assisse.  
  
_Salut les amis!lance Hugo tenant Demiveemon. _Hugo!  
  
Hugo s'assit et raconte tout.   
  
_Ainsi on a tous nos digimon niveau ultime!resume Mike.  
  
_Plus Penguinmon capable de passer au niveau mega!rectifie Seb.  
  
Alors que les enfants reflechissent,des digimon s'approchent d'eux suivi ensuite d'Hameric et Wormmon.  
  
_Salut les digisauveurs!Voici des nouveaux digimon à combattre!Bon pendant ce temps,je pars dans le digimonde!Digi-passage ouvre toi!  
  
Le digi-passage s'ouvre et Hameric part dans le digimonde accompagné de Wormmon.  
  
_Alors c'était lui qui envoyait des digimon du digimonde!en deduit Mike.  
  
_Mike!C'est qui ces digimon?interroge Seb.  
  
_Attends!Là bas c'est Lilithmon niveau mega.Ses attaques sont phantom pain et nazar nail. _Genial!commente Ash.  
  
_Voici Boltmon niveau mega.Ses attaques sont tomawack crunch et tomawack knuckle.  
  
_Ca s'arange pas alors!dit Seb.  
  
_Cannodramon niveau mega.ses attaques sont dino canon et grenade storm.  
  
_Encore un mega!Formidable!ajoute Virgile.  
  
_Voilà Pukumon niveau mega.Ses attaques sont needle squall et globefish poisoning.  
  
_Super!poursuit Dareen.  
  
_Anusbismon niveau mega.Ses attaques sont amemit et pyramide power.  
  
_On va s'amuser!dit Amy.  
  
_Enfin le dernier Parrotmon niveau ultime.Son attaque est sonic destroyer.  
  
_Un digimon ultime!Ca existe encore?demande ironiquement Miguel.  
  
_Tout le monde au travail!  
  
Aussitôt les digimon et partenaires fusionnent pour atteindre le niveau ultime sauf Hugo empêchant Alexis.  
  
_Ragarde ça!  
  
Il montre son D-power.  
  
_C'est le onzième enfant!  
  
_Et il est pas loin!  
  
_Suivons ce signal!  
  
Aussitôt les enfants suivent le signal qui les mènent à la porte d'entrée de derrière de la maison d'Emilie.Dedans il y a ses parents qui reçoivent Peter et cathy.  
  
_Peter!Je peux sortit?demandait Cathy pour la énième fois.  
  
_Non!  
  
_Mais je dois aider les autres!Ils se battent!  
  
_Il n'y a rien!  
  
_T'as pas été voir!Pourquoi vous les adultes vous n'essayez pas de comprendre les enfants?iL ne suffit pas de voir pour croire!Les dgimon existent!s'énerve cathy.  
  
Alors son D-power réagit et brille.C'est alors que deux lumières roses viennent à elle.La première atterit dans sa lain sous la forme d'une pierre rose et ronde qu'elle range dans la poche de sa jolie robe rose.La seconde est scannée par son D-power et analysée:  
  
_La sensibilité.  
  
Aussitôt Cathy prend Salamon et court ouvrant très vite la porte et descendit le petit escalier de la buanderie;qui est la pièce du chien,pour ouvrir la porte qui mène dehors sur la terrasse au sol.Alors elle se trouve nez à nez avec Alexis et Hugo.  
  
_Vous êtes des digisauveurs?  
  
_Oui et toi la onzième enfant!repond Hugo.  
  
_Cathy!dit Alexis surpris.  
  
_Alexis!poursuit Cathy sur le même ton . _Vous vous connaissez?demande Hugo.  
  
_On est cousins!  
  
Soudain le D-power de cathy devenait de plus en plus brillant tout comme elle:  
  
_ULTIMEDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Cathy et Salamon fusionnent...................en Angewomon  
  
_Alexis et Monodramon fusionnent...................en Cyberdramon  
  
_Hugo et Veemon fusionnent.......................en Aeroveedramon  
  
Ainsi les trois digimon ultime foncent vers le champ de bataille.ainsi les douze digisauveurs et leurs digimon ne faisaient plus qu'un se livrant dans cette dure bataille qui deciderait du destin du monde réel,leur monde.  
  
Sur la terrasse;les parents d'Emilie et Peter observaient stupéfait le combat.  
  
******************** ****************************** *********************** Maintenant que le onzieme digisauveur est trouvé les digisauveurs pourront ils reussir à combattre ces digimon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	26. La derniere bataille

Résumé:  
  
Cathy  
  
Pendant que les digisauveurs discutaient,Hameric a lancé des digimon sur eux puis est parti avec Wormmon dans le digimonde.Tout le monde a atteint le niveau ultime sauf Alexis et Hugo qui m'ont détecté.Moi je me suis énervée car je pestait de pas pouvoir aider les autres digisauveurs.Je reproche aux adultes de ne croire ce qu'ils voient.Je suis sure que j'ai eu Salamon parce que j'ai toujours cru avoir un partenaire digimon.Alors mon symbole de la sensibilité est apparu.J'ai couru dehors et re,contré mon cousin Alexis et Hugo.ensemble on a fusionné avec notre digimon.Maintenant on est prêt pour la bataille finale du monde réel.  
  
10] LA DERNIERE BATAILLE  
  
La bataille faisait rage.Les digisauveurs n'étaient pas assez forts et defusionnaient l'un après l'autre. D'abord Amy et Yunemon;Mickael et Tokomon;Miguel et Demicherubimon;Mike et Lightdramon;Seb et Headbullmon;Virgile et Demidevimon;Alexis et Monodramon;Dareen et Dorimon;Hugo et Aeroveedramon;Emilie et Penguinmon et enfin Cathy et Salamon.  
  
_Oh elle est trop mignonne cette Salamon!s'emerveille Seb.  
  
_Oh le retour de l'adorateur des chats!soupire Demi.  
  
_Cathy!s'exclame Emilie étonnée.  
  
Avant que les autres ne posent de questions,Alexis,Hugo et Cathy expliquent tout.  
  
_Bon on va passer au niveau supérieur!decide Emilie.  
  
_Je suis prêt!  
  
_MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Penguinmon megadigivolve toi.......................en Licornemon  
  
_Rayon cornaire!  
  
L'attaque ne touche qu'un digimon. _On est pas assez nombreux!Essayez vous auissi la megadigivolution!  
  
_On ne peut pas!dit Mike.  
  
_Oui ils sont trop faibles!ajoute Amy.  
  
Regardant cela,Emilie pensant:  
  
_Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir.Ils ont peur que leur partenaire digimon ne se transforme en monstre.Et je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur moi aussi.Mais Licornemon tiendra pas seul.Elle a besoin d'aide mais quoi?Si ne peux compter sur l'aide de mes amis alors c'est en nous qu'on devra trouver la force pour vaincre et renvoyer ses digimon et les renvoyer dans le digimonde.  
  
Un peu à l'écart du groupe,Virgile regardait la bataille:  
  
_Pourquoi on les aide pas?  
  
_Tu peux pas te digivolver alors c'est inutile!ment Virgile.  
  
_Mais regarde!Après qu'on est defusionnés j'ai juste regressé en disciple comme Penguinmon.C'est un signe.  
  
_Non.  
  
_Virgile!Tu dois te battre!  
  
Virgile restait silencieux.IL ne voulait pas que Demidevimon se transforme à nouveau en monstre.Ca il ne le voulait à aucun prix.Cependant refuser de laisser combattre Demidevimon serait le renier comme partenaire digimon.Mais que pouvait il faire?  
  
Soudain sa pierre se met à vibrer et briller dans sa poche.  
  
_Mais qu'est que se passe?  
  
_Je me sens plus fort.  
  
_MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Le symbole de la fidélité sort du D-power et se colle à la pierre qui devient une forte lumière envoyée à Demidevimon.  
  
_Demidevimon megadigivolve toi.........................en Megidramon  
  
Megidramon alla aussitôt aider Licornemon.Les deux digimon mega seraient ils assez forts ensemble pour vaincre et renvoyer tous ces digimon dans le digimonde?  
  
******************** ****************************** *********************** Maintenant que Demidevimon a vraiment atteint son niveau mega les digisauveurs pourront ils vaincre ces digimon et les renvoyer dans le digimonde?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	27. Unité et fidelité

Résumé:  
  
Virgile  
  
On a tous defusionné.Emilie a digivolvé Penguinmon au niveau mega.Les autrres refusaient à cause de mon expérience.Moi je regardais la bataille et j'ai compris que je devais me battre.Refuser le combat serait renier Demidevimon comme partenaire digimon.Alors c'est à ce moment que Demidevimon s'est digivolvé en Megidramon.J'espère qu'on pourra gagner avec lui.  
  
11] UNITE ET FIDELITE  
  
Demidevimon s'était digivolvé au niveau mega:Megidramon.l'équilibre des forces venait de changer.Enfin pas trop puisque Licornemon et Megidramon étaient juste deux mega se battant contre cinq mega et un ultime.  
  
_Ca va tout changer maintenant!s'exclame Amy.  
  
_Non!dit fermement Emilie.  
  
_Pourquoi cela?demande Mike.  
  
_Parce que Megidramon et Licornedramon ne tiendront pas à eux tous seuls!repond Virgile.  
  
_Virgile a raison!On a besoin d'autre mega!  
  
_Et si ça tournait mal?demande Miguel.  
  
_Oui on aurait d'autres digimon à combattre!ajoute Ash.  
  
_Mais pourquoi ça tournerez mal?leur Emilie enervée.  
  
_On ne sait jamais!repond Dareen.  
  
_Oui on ne veut pas que nos digimon deviennent des monstres!explique Seb parlant au nom de tous.  
  
_Il a raison!approuve Mike.  
  
_Mais ayez confiance en vous!Il faut garder confiance en vous et dans votre digimon!  
  
_Oui et ne jamais abandonner!poursuit Virgile.  
  
_Oui mais on ne sait pas comment faire!proteste Ash.  
  
_Non pas toi Ash!Tout comme Seb et Amy!intervient Emilie.  
  
_Pourquoi?  
  
_Vous avez crée votre symbole et votre digimon tout les trois!Vous êtes ceux qui sont le plus en mesure de faire digivolver leur digimon niveau mega!  
  
Ces mots vont reflechir Seb,Ash et Amy.  
  
_Mon symbole et la créativité et mon digimon demi qui au niveau mega sera Metaltaureaumon.La créativité je la mérite puisque je suis très imaginatif.Seb sent sa pierre vibrer dans sa poche et elle brille.  
  
_Doemon se digivolve en Majomon au niveau mega.Mon symbole de la comprehension represente ma douceur.  
  
Sa pierre vibre dans sa poche et brille.  
  
_Kittymon peut se digivolver en Onzamon au niveau mega.Mon symbole de la pueté est composée des symboles des anciens digisauveurs.La courage ça je l'ai en moi.L'amitié,je suis très amie avec les membres de notre groupe.L'amour,Celui que je porte à mon digimon.L'espoir,il en faut beaucoup pour vaincre nos ennemis.enfin la sincérité,il m'en a fallu pour écouter mon cœur.  
  
Sa pierre vibre dans sa poche et brille.  
  
Ainsi toutes les pensées de Seb,Amy et Ash ont permis de faire briller leur pierre et leur D-power.Leur digimon a pu aussi se digivolver au niveau disciple.Chacun des trois prend sa pierre et crie:  
  
_MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Demitaureaumon megadigivolve toi.......................en Metaltaureaumon  
  
_Kittymon megadigivolve toi...............................en Onzamon  
  
_Doemon megadigivolve toi.................................en Majomon  
  
Metaltaureaumon ressemblait à Taureaumon sauf qu'il était recouvert de metal.(Seb est pas trop imaginatif pour les noms^^)Ses attaques étaient mega corne electrique et coup de missile.Onzamon avait la tête et les jambes d'un guepard avec le buste de Meganimon.Elle a des yeux dorées hynoptiques et de grandes ailes blanches.Son attaque est divination astrale. _Wahoo!Super!s'exlame chacun des enfants.  
  
_Rayon cornaire!  
  
_Divination astrale!  
  
_Coup de missile!  
  
_Mega choc electrique!  
  
_Megido flamme!  
  
_Hell Howling!  
  
Les attaques étaient très puissantes mais les digimon arrivaient encore à resister.  
  
_Il faudrait un miracle!soupire Mike.  
  
_Non il faut croire qu'on peut y arriver!les rassure Emilie.  
  
_Et puis on est les digisauveurs!approuve Virgile.  
  
Soudain les D-power de Emilie et Virgile se mettent à briller.  
  
_Qu'est qui se passe?  
  
Tous les deux prennent leur D-power et peuvent lire:  
  
_OMEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Alors leurs D-power s'envolent de leurs mains et se collent l'un à l'autre pour voler jusqu'à leurs digimon.Alors on dirait que les D-power sont absorbés par Licornemon et Megidramon et une puissante lumière multicolore illumine les deux digimon:  
  
_Licornemon et Megidramon divolvent ton ADN........................en Licodramon  
  
Licodramon gardait l'aspect chevalin de Licornemon mais n'étant plus blanche argentée.Son pelage était devenu comme le rouge de Megidramon.Il portait maintenant une armure rouge egalement.  
  
_Licodramon!repetent Emilie et Virgile étonnés.  
  
Aussitôt Mike prend son ordinateur:  
  
_Licodramon!Digimon niveau omega!Ses attaques sont rayon unitaire,regard hynoptique,missile explosif et queue lasso!  
  
Mike ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonné comme tout le monde.  
  
_Wahoo!C'est cool!dit Emilie.  
  
_Oui ça va être utile dans cette bataille!approuve Virgile.  
  
Licodramon aidé par Metaltaureaumon,Onzamon et Majomon battirent vite les digimon.Aussitôt Hugo tend son D-power:  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!  
  
Le digi-passage s'ouvre et les digimon regressent.  
  
_Headbullmon!se rejouit Seb.  
  
_Yunemon!dit Amy.  
  
_Nyamon!dit Ash joyeuse.  
  
_Toi tu es Punimon la forme bébé de Penguinmon!dit Emilie.  
  
_Oui!  
  
_T'as été super!  
  
_Et moi je suis Mokumon!  
  
_T'as été genial Mokumon!le complimente Virgile.  
  
Soudain les enfants et leurs digimon voyent au milieu de leur joie,une ditorsion dans le ciel.Ils aperçoivent un immense trou violet qui devient multicolore.Quand il finit son expansion,une énorme colonne de lumière descend doucement vers le jardin de Emilie.  
  
_Qu'est qui se passe?demande Mickael.  
  
_Le digimonde a des ennuis apparement!repond Seb.  
  
_Oui!On nous rappelle pour venir faire le ménage!approuve Ash.  
  
_Alors allons y les amis!decide Emilie.  
  
Soudain quand la colonne de lumière est atterie au sol,les enfants et digimon entendent une voix:  
  
_Emilie!Attends!  
  
Emilie se retourne et voit sa mère:  
  
_Maman!  
  
_Vous allez partir n'est ce pas?  
  
_Oui on doit absolument sauver le digimonde.Ne vous inquietez surtout pas.Et je prendrai soin de Cathy,Alexis,Hugo et aussi Hameric.Ne vous en faites.Au revoir maman.  
  
Aussitôt les enfants portant leurs digimon courent vers la colonne de lumière et tendant leurs D-power.Un à un,ils sont aspirés par la colonne de lumière et retournent dans le digimonde.  
  
******************** ****************************** *********************** Que se passerait il dans le digimonde?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	28. Retour au digimonde

Gini95: en effet c'est une grande bataille.Pour les aventures dans le digimonde ca commence ici.  
  
Serp: Je vois pas trop que ca ressemble a la saison 1 moi  
  
Résumé:  
  
Emilie  
  
On est très mal partis.Mes amis sauf Virgile et moi deseperaient.On a réussi à leur redonner espoir et les digimon de Seb,Ash et Amy se sont digivolvés au niveau mega.Mais ce n'était pas assez.C'est alors qu'est apparu une nouvelle digivolution:l'omegadigivolution.Mon digimon et celui de Virgile ont fusionné pour atteindre le niveau omega: Licodramon.On a pu ainsi gagner la bataille ?maintenant nous sommes en chemin pour retourner au digimonde.  
  
12] LE RETOUR AU DIGIMONDE  
  
Les digisauveurs accompagnés de leurs digimon montaient à travers la colonne de lumière.Peu à peu ils revenaient au digimonde.Enfin ils touchèrent au but.Ils étaient au sommet d'une montagne qui dominait le digimonde ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.Tout ce qui restait du digimonde était l'ile des fichiers binaires ainsi qu'un autre continent près de l'ile;sans doute le continent Serveur.Ce continent semblait très ravagé.Il ne voyait que du sable et de la poussière.Aucune habitaion.Aucun digimon.Personne sur ce continent.En revanche l'ile des fichiers binaires était intacte.Les digimon s'amusaient encore.  
  
_C'est horrible!dit Emilie qui est la première à parler.  
  
_Oui notre monde était si beau!approuve Headbullmon.  
  
_Bientôt il n'en restera plus rien!s'énerve Nyamon.  
  
_Oui et ç'est pour ça que on est là!repond Ash.  
  
_Il est temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure ici!continue Seb.  
  
_Plutôt remettre le réseau en fonction!ironise Mike.  
  
_Bien et on quoi faire quoi au fait?demande Dareen.  
  
_Ben combattre de nouveaux ennemis!repond Virgile.  
  
_Et qui?demande Mokumon.  
  
_Bonne question!approuve Punimon.  
  
_Peu importe qui on doit bnattre,on le battra!On est les digisauveurs je vous rappelle!Et l'unité est notre plus grande force!les rassure Emilie.  
  
_Oui!approuve Lightdramon suivi de tout le monde.  
  
Alors vous vous sentez prêts?leur demande Emilie enthoutiaste.  
  
_OUI!hurlent tous les digisauveurs et digimon en chœur.  
  
Les enfants et leurs digimon descendent de la montagne.ils commencent à chercher à manger car leurs digimon se sont battus il y a pas très longtemps et sont tous niveau entrainement voir bébé pour ceux de Emilie et Virgile.  
  
Alors qu'ils mangent,ils entendent une voix venue des buissons:  
  
_Bonjour digisauveurs!  
  
(attention Seb va bientôt sauter au plafond! XD)  
  
Ils retournent et decouvrent deux digimon chat.Le premier,celui qui avait parlé,était un petit chat orange au ventre rose.Il avait les yeux bleus et deux griffes au bout de ses pattes.Le second ressemblait à un petit chat marron et blanc.Il avait un peu de cheveux blond sur sa tête et des poils blonds au bout de sa queue.Et on aurait dit qu'i avait de petites ailes marron.  
  
_Qui sont ils?demande Amy.  
  
_Ils sont mignons vous trouvez pas?fait Ash.  
  
_Oui adorable!approuve Seb.  
  
_L'adorateur de chats le retour!soupire Demi.  
  
Pendant ces commentaires,Hugo tend son D-power vers le chat marron et Alexis vers le orange:  
  
_Il s'agit de Tobucatmon.Digimon niveau champion type antivirus.Ses attaques sont ailes de phoenix et attaque piquante!dit Hugo.  
  
_Et lui c'est Minoumon.Digimon type antivirus niveau disciple.Ses attaques sont griffe eclair et queue massue.  
  
_Que voulez vous?demande Emilie.  
  
_Nous sommes vos alliés envoyés par Gennai!explique Minoumon.  
  
_Qu'avez vous à nous apprendre?leur demande Ash.  
  
_Eh bien durant votre absence,les maitres des éléments se sont amusés à jouer avec le digimonde. Seule l'ile des fichiers binaires a échapé au massacre.C'est pour cela qu'il y a autant de digimonde dessus!repond Tobucatmon.  
  
_Donc on doit battre ces maitres des éléments!en conclut Mike.  
  
_Pas tout de suite!Pour l'instant vous devez combattre le dark digisauveur qui est allié au maitres des élément et un autre digisauveur qui veut être le meilleur dresseur de digimon.Il ne cesse de se battre pour aspirer les données des digimon!Il est vraiment stupide!s'enerve Minoumon.  
  
_Calme toi!tente de le calmer Tobucatmon.  
  
_Bizare mais la dernière description rappelle Mario!fait Miguel.  
  
_Oui et l'autre est sans aucun doute Hameric!ajoute Emilie.  
  
Les digisauveurs reflechissent à ces révélations et tentent de trouver un plan afin de vaincre leurs ennemis.  
  
******************** ****************************** *********************** Maintenant que les digisauveurs savent que Mario veut combattre et aspirer toutes les donnees des digimon et que Halmeric veut dominer le digimonde les digisauveurs poiurront ils combattre ces deux ennemis?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	29. La bataille du village

Gni95: la voici la suite  
  
Serpe: ah je comprend mieux quoique dans la saison 1 on parle de prophetie ^^  
  
Résumé:  
  
Seb  
  
On est retourné au digimonde.C'est horrible.Il ne reste plus que l'ile des fichiers qui n'est pas detruite.Plus tard,on a rencontré deux alliés: Minoumon et Tobucatmon.Ils sont très mignon.Sinon ils ont appris que c'était les maitres des éléments qui étaient responsable de cette destruction.Aussi Hameric est allié avec eux.Enfin il y a aussi Mario qui sème le desordre à cause de son ambition d'être le meilleur dresseur de digimon.Bon on a du boulot.  
  
13] LA BATAILLE DU VILLAGE  
  
Les enfants et les digimon avaient trouvé refuge dans une grotte.Après avoir reflechi hier soir,ils s'étaient endormis.Ils se reveillèrent tout doucement l'un après l'autre.Cependant un événement imprévu vint perturber leur reveil.Le sol de la grotte tremblait menaçant les jeunes héros de se prendre les pierres composant la grotte sur la tête.Emilie ne perd son sang froid:  
  
_Courage!Sortons vite!Allez depêchez!vite!  
  
En même temps,elle agrippe Hugo et Cathy pour les trainer vers la sortie suivis du reste du groupe.A l'air libre,ils respirent un grand coup et Emilie deposent ses deux cousins.  
  
_On est partis juste temps!constate Virgile voyant le passage de la grotte s'effondrer bloquant l'accès.  
  
_Ce tremblement de terre doit être du au fait que le digimonde est très instable et cela arrivera à notre monde si on ne fait rien!explique Mike.  
  
_Alors c'est un peu effrayant!dit Seb.  
  
_Non ça peut être lui!dit Minoumon.  
  
_Qui adorable petit chat?demande Ash.  
  
_Groundmon,le maitre de la terre.  
  
_Euh c'est à dire?demande Amy.  
  
_Mon ordi ne connaît pas ce digimon en tout cas!  
  
_C'est logique puisque c'est l'un des maitres des éléments crées par leur chef dont moi et Minoumon on ne connaît pas le nom.  
  
_Combien existe t-il de maitres des éléments?demande Dareen.  
  
_Six!Et tous sont de niveau omega!repond Minoumon.  
  
_Qui sont ils?demande Mike prêt à taper sur son ordinateur.  
  
_Donc Groundmon,le maitre de la terre.Ses attaques ne sont que terriennes.  
  
_Firemon,le maitre du feu.  
  
_Watermon,le maitre de l'eau.  
  
_Windmon,le maitre de l'air.  
  
_Lightelectrikmon,le maitre de l'electricité.  
  
_Et enfin Illusiomon,le maitre de l'illusion.  
  
_Alors il n'y aurait que Licodramon pour les battre?dit Mike.  
  
_Pas forcement!Si on travaille en équipe on pourrait les battre!rassure Alexis.  
  
Soudain un immense tremblement de terre se produit accompagné d'un tourbillon et les digisauveurs se retrouvent dispersés aux quatre coins du digimonde.  
  
Cathy et Virgile se retrouvèrent près du village des bébés digimon.Seb et Ash près d'une grotte.Emilie et Alexis au milieu d' une ile plutôt vaste.Dareen et Hugo dans un désert.Mike et Mickael dans une région montagneuse.Enfin Amy et Miguel dans une forêt.En bref,l'équipe était séparée et chaque groupe livré à lui même.  
  
Au village des bébés digimon,Virgile et Cathy ne semblaient pas avoir de problème.  
  
_C'est si magnifique ce village!dit Cathy ravie.  
  
_Oui le digimonde est plus que les images que nous avons vu!approuve Virgile.  
  
_C'est le plus bel endroit qu'il existe!  
  
Tandis que Cathy s'amusaient à jouer avec les bébés digimon avec demidevimon et Salamon,Virgile discitait avec Elecmon.  
  
Soudain on entendit un grand bruit et on put apercevoir un Tyrannomon.De plus,Mario arrivait: _Toi!s'ecrie Virgile.  
  
_Oui!Vas y Tyrannomon et pas de quartier!  
  
_Souffle de feu!lance Tyrannomon provoquant l'agitement parmi les bébés.  
  
_Arrête!Tu n'as pas le droit!s'exclame Virgile horrifié.  
  
_Oui!approuve Demidevimon enervé.  
  
_Bon la mauvaise équipe taisez vous!  
  
_Mauvaise équipe?  
  
_Si on a digimon virus c'est qu'on est méchant forcement!  
  
_Hein!Tu es fou?  
  
_Oui il l'est completement!approuve Cathy fermement.  
  
_Je t'ai pas parlé bébé!D'ailleurs j'ignorais qu'un bébé pouvait parler!Je croyais qu'il pouvait juste brailler!  
  
_Je suis pas un bébé!Si il y a un bébé ici c'est toi!  
  
_Pauvre petite!Allez pleure tu remplira moins ta couche ainsi!se moque Mario sournoisement.  
  
_Arrête!Tu vas m'écouter!Pourquoi tue tu ces digimon?Ceux sont des créatures vivantes!Elles sont vivantes!VIVANTES!Vivantes comme toi et moi!Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de comprendre?Tu es un digisauveur comme nous et tu as une responsabilité dans les deux mondes!Mais si tu continue ainsi tu perturberas l'équilibre des deux mondes!Hameric a compris lui!Je ne suis pas d'accord avec son projet mais il est tput de même mieux que toi!Et tu es un lâche!Ton digimon avec les cartes peut battre un ultime et en plus tu attaques des bébés!Que veux qu 'il fasse pour se defendre?Tu n'as trouvé de plus bas?Laisse moi te dire en face que je tolère pas ce genre de comportement!Et je ne suis pas un bébé.Si je pleure c'est parce que j'ai des sentiments.D'ailleurs mon symbole est la sensibilité!s'écrie Cathy très enervée pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
  
Pendant son discours,Sa pierre brillait comme son D-power tandis que salamon devenait plus forte.  
  
_MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Le symbole de la sensibilité sort de son D-power et se colle à sa pierre.celle ci envoie une puissante lumière aidant Salamon à se digivolver.  
  
_Salamon megadigivolve toi.............................en Ophanimon  
  
_Salamon a atteint le niveau mega!Elle est magnifique!s'emerveille Cathy.  
  
_Lumière astrale!  
  
Tyrannomon est touché fortement par l'attaque est regresse en Novamon.  
  
_Oh non!Bon on part incapable!  
  
_Bien maitre!dit novamon baissant la tête.  
  
Aussitôt ils disparaissent.alors Ophanimon sentant le danger écarté regresse en Nyaromon.  
  
_Qui es tu?demande Cathy.  
  
_Je suis Nyaromon,la forme entrainement de Salamon!  
  
_Tu as été formidable!la complimente Cathy.  
  
_Toi aussi tu as été geniale Cathy!dit Virgile.  
  
_Oui formidable!rajoute Demidevimon.  
  
_Au nom des digimon qui vivent dans ce beau village je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir sauvé les bébés!dit Elecmon chaleureusement.  
  
Ainsi la fête battait bon train.Le village avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre puisque la frayeur était passée.  
  
******************** ****************************** *********************** Que font les autres digisauveurs?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	30. Explications

Gini95: ok merci alors t'avoir laissé une review et voici la suite  
  
Résumé:  
  
Cathy  
  
On a été chassé de notre grotte par un tremblement de terre.selon nos alliés,c'est l'œuvre d'un des maitres des éléments.ensuite on a été séparé.moi et virgile on s'est retrouvés au village des bébés digimon.C'est formidable.Cependant Mario est arrivé et voulait aspirer les données des bébés.Alors je lui expliqué que ne tolerais pas ce genre de comportement et ce que je pensais de lui.Alors ma pierre a brillé et Salamon s'est digivolvé à son niveau mega: Ophanimon.On a mis en fuite ainsi Mario.En tous cas j'espère que les autres vont bien.  
  
14] REVELATIONS  
  
Seb et Ash avaient atteris près d'une grotte.Ils avaient décidé de partir retrouver les autres.  
  
_On y va Seb?  
  
_Oui!  
  
_Moi aussi je prêt!dit Demi.  
  
_Et moi on m'oublie!rappelle Kittymon.  
  
_C'est mignon d'avoir trois chats avec nous!s'extasie Ash.  
  
_Oui ils sont trop mignons Minoumon,Kittymon et Tobucatmon!C'est qui le plus mignon?  
  
_Aucune idée Seb!  
  
_Le dialogue des passionés de chats!soupire Demi.  
  
_On est pas prêt de partir Demi!ajoute Kittymon.  
  
_Pourquoi Je suis un taureau et pas un chat?  
  
_Bon on y va?s'impatiente Minoumon.  
  
_Euh oui bien sur!  
  
Ainsi le petit groupe se met en route.Au bout d'une heure,ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils ont vu un arbre trois fois de suite:  
  
_Seb!Où est-on?Je suis sure d'avoir vu trois fois cet arbre!  
  
_Calme toi Ash!Je vais nous sortir de là!  
  
_Oh alors je suis totalement rassurée!se moque Ash ironique.  
  
_Euh comprenons d'abord pourquoi on voit sans cesse cet arbre!  
  
_Oh il y a trois solutions.La première est qu'il suive.La seconde que ce soit en fait un digimon.Et la dernière qu'on tourne en rond!  
  
_Ah oui euh je crois que la solution trois est la mieux!  
  
_C'est pas vrai!soupire Ash.  
  
Soudain ils entendirent un bruit dans les buissons.Un renard en bondit pour sauter sur Seb en criant:  
  
_PAPA!  
  
_C'est qui ce digimon?s'étonne Ash.  
  
Un renard avec un étoile sur le front était sur le ventre de Seb.Celui ci le regardait étrangement et comprit:  
  
_Foxmon?  
  
_Oui c'est moi papa!  
  
_Arf il fallu que je crée le fumeur de moquette parmi les digimon!  
  
(Attention attention!Foxmon est à la propriété exclusive de Seb et seul moi ait la permission de l'emprunter pour le rendre à la fin de cette fic.Alors vous pouvez le regardez mais pas touche!)  
  
_C'est bien un Foxmon!dit demi.  
  
_Dites pourquoi il est ici?Normalement il n'existe pas vraiment puisque c'est moi qui l'ai inventé!  
  
_Non!repond Tobucatmon.  
  
_Voyez vous quand un enfant du monde réel invente un digimon,celui ci prend alors vie dans le digimonde.Regardez si vous prenez l'exemple de vos digimon.Demi c'est le tien Seb et le résultat d'une fusion des trois Demi.  
  
_Quoi?Ben on dirait alors que la partie Demi k est plus présente!C'est mieux ainsi!  
  
_Et pour Ash elle aussi a crée son digimon tout comme Amy!explique Minoumon.  
  
_Et pour leur caractère?  
  
_Ils ont le caractère que leur donne l'enfant qui les invente.  
  
_Arf j'aurai dû reflechir avant de dessiner Foxmon!  
  
_Et dis nous comment avons nous été choisi?Il y a quelque chose de plus qu'avec Eaglamon?  
  
_Comment savez vous ça?  
  
_On s'est rappellé!  
  
_bien en fait cette bataillé était destinée à connaître beaucoup sur vous afin d'élaborer vos symboles.Il y a d'autres raisons au nombre de quatre et je viens de dire la première.  
  
_Lesquelles?  
  
_La senconde est que chacun d'entre vous connaissez les digimon.il a entendu parler.  
  
_Comme des millions d'enfants!  
  
_Oui.La troisième est que chacun d'entre vous a cru aux digimon.Il a souhaité aller dans le digimonde et avoir son partenaire digimon.  
  
_Et la dernière?  
  
_Celle ci nous pouvons rien dire.Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez la savoir.  
  
Seb et Ash reflichissent sur ces révélations très surprenantes assez intrigués.  
  
******************** ****************************** *********************** Quelle est cette derniere raison dont parle Minoumon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	31. la bataille du lac

Résumé:  
  
Ash  
  
On essayait de retrouver les autres mais à cause de Seb on a tourné en rond.Alors on a rencontré Foxmon qui a sauté sur Seb.C'était assez drôle.Par son entrée,Minoumon et Tobucatmon nous ont expliqué beaucoup de choses.La seule chose qui reste mystérieuse c'est qu'ils ne nous ont pas dévoilé la quatrième.Etrange.Je pense que ça va interreser Mike.  
  
15] LA BATAILLE DE L'EAU  
  
Emilie et Alexis avaient atteris sur une ile très vaste et assez loin de l'ile des fichiers binaires.Ils cherchaient une solution pour rejoindre les autres mais toujours rien.Uils avaient le tour de l'ile sans rien trouver.  
  
_Ca fait trois fois qu'on fait le tour!J'en ai marre Emilie!  
  
_J'ai mal aux pattes moi!se plaint Monodramon.  
  
_D'accord arrêtons nous?Bon comment sortir d'ici?  
  
_C'est une bonne question!dit Penguinmon.  
  
_Mangeons un peu avant!propose Monodramon.  
  
_Oui il ya des fruits des bois là!  
  
_Bonne idée!moi j'ai très faim!approuve Emilie.  
  
Le petit groupe se dirige vers les fruits des bois qu'ils devorent aussitôt humains comme digimon et comme d'habitude ils étaient de vrais goinfres.Pendant ce temps,un digimon survolait l'ile les observant.  
  
_Ridicule!Je me debarraserais vite d'eux!  
  
Il lance une attaque:  
  
_Reverse rice cord!  
  
L'attaque surprit les enfants et les digimon qui se retrouvèrent allongés au sol.  
  
_Alexis!Ca va?demande Emilie inquiète mais cherchant à le cacher.  
  
_Oui je crois.  
  
_Regardez le digimon là haut!montre Monodramon.  
  
_Oui!C'est lui qui a du envoyé l'attaque!deduit Emilie.  
  
Alexis tend son D-power:  
  
_Kuzuhamon!Digimon niveau mega!Ses attaques sont reverse rice cord et womb mandala!  
  
_Niveau mega!OK!Prêt Penguinmon?  
  
_Toujours!  
  
_MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Penguinmon megadigivolve toi.........................................................  
  
_Ca marche pas!Je suis toujours Penguinmon!  
  
_Alors on est mal!Nos digimon ont pas assez mangé!  
  
_Je propose une solution!dit Emilie.  
  
_Laquelle?  
  
_Courir les plus vite possible!  
  
_Je crois que je suis d'accord!  
  
Les enfants courent avec Monodramon tandis que Emilie porte Penguinmon.Ils coupent par la forêt et devalent une pente ardue pour atterir sur une Floramon.  
  
_Vous pourriez vous relever?Vous allez abimer ma beauté!  
  
Le petit groupe se relève et decouvrent un village de digimon plantes où vivent des Floramon,des Palmon et bien d'autres.Mais en tout cas que des digimon disciple.  
  
_Revoilà Kuzuhamon!montre Alexis.  
  
_Il faut proteger ce village!Plus question de fuir!decide Emilie.  
  
_Tu as bien raison!On ne peut pas laisser ces pauvres digimon se faire massacrer!dit Alexis enervé. Soudain sa pierre brille et son D-power aussi.  
  
_Je me sens plein d'énergie!dit Monodramon.  
  
_MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Aussitôt le symbole de la douceur sort de son D-power et se colle à la pierre envoyant l'energie à Monodramon.  
  
_Monodramon megadigivolve toi.........................en Justicemon  
  
Emilie tend son D-power:  
  
_Justicemon!Niveau mega!Ses attaques sont thunder clap,justice kick et justice knuckle!Ca alors Monodramon a atteint le niveau mega!C'est super!  
  
_Justice kick!  
  
_Womb mandala!  
  
Les attaques étaient de force égale.Justicemon n'osait pas y aller trop fort de peur de le tuer.Alors Kuzuhamon se sert de cette faiblesse.Sachant très bien qu'il ne l'attaquera guère,il decide de lancer une puissante attaque sur la cantine du village où sont rassemblés la centaine des digimon vivant ici. Cette fois Justicemon n'a pas le choix.Il doit donner donner toute sa puissance si il veut sauver les vies de ces pauvres digimon.  
  
_Justice knuckle!Thunder clap!Justice kick!  
  
Les attaques sont très puissantes et précises que Kazuhamon n'a pas le temps de reagir.il est fortement blessé mais tente de continuer à detruire.Alors Justicemon lance une dernière attaque le detruisant.  
  
Aussitôt Justicemon regresse en Hopmon.  
  
_Hopmon!Accourt Alexis pour le feliciter.  
  
_C'était super!le complimente Emilie.  
  
Les digimon les remercie de les avoir sauvé et chacun se réjouit car Floramon et ses amis insistent pour organiser une petite fête.  
  
******************** ****************************** *********************** Maintenant que se passe t il pour les autres?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	32. La bataille de la montagne

Résumé:  
  
Alexis  
  
On était sur une ile quand soudain Kazuramon,un digimon mega nous a attaqué.Penguinmon n'a pu se digivolver et on a fui.Dans notre fuite,on a trouvé un village composé de digimon plante.Notre adversaire s'approche et menace de le detruire avec les digimon/C'est alors que Monodramon s'est digivolvé en Justicemon et nous a tous sauvé.C'est formidable.  
  
16] LA BATAILLE DE LA MONTAGNE  
  
Mike et Mickael couraient à travers la montagne.Ils avaient à leurs trousses un Reapermon.Il était niveau mega et ses attaques sont skull wirlwind et serpent flame purgaroty.Ils avaient tenté de combattre mais ce fut impossible car leurs digimon n'ont pas su se digivolver.Ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis hier matin.Du coup,ils en étaient réduit à courir sans savoir quand toute cette cavalcade se finira.  
  
Soudain des Gotsumon leur demande les suivre.ils les conduisent à une petite grotte attendant que Reapermon s'éloigne pour sortir de cette grotte et retrouver leurs amis.  
  
C'est agaçant de rester ici à rien faire!dit Mike rongeant son frein.  
  
Vous devriez manger un peu!propose un Gotsumon.  
  
Oui merci!dit Mickael prenant un fruit du panier que tendait le Gotsumon.  
  
En même temps que lui,les digimon mangeait et reprenaient des forces.  
  
Mike!Mange un peu!lui propose Mickael.  
  
Non je cherche à résoudre ce problème!Il doit bien avoir un moyen de battre Reapermon. Il restait là à l'entrée de la caverne en train de chercher des informations sur son ordinateur.  
  
Mike!C'est pas ton ordinateur qui te nourrira!lui dit Babydramon.  
  
T'inquiète Babydramon!Je cherche une solution!  
  
Mike!J'adore chez toi cette soif de connaissance et la façon dont tu l'utilise pour aider tes amis! Mais tu dois tout de même vivre!Tu devrais penser à lâcher ton ordinateur un peu par moment!  
  
Mais je dois bien aider les autres?  
  
Ce n'est pas le plus important de les aider par tes connaissances.Tu peux aussi les aider tout simplement par l'amitié.  
  
L'amitié!  
  
Oui essaye de te concentrer sur ça Mike s'il te plait!  
  
Babydramon!Pourquoi tu pleure?demande Mike lachant son ordinateur.  
  
Parce que j'ai peur pour toi!  
  
L'amitié.Oui peut être que le savoir n'apporte pas tout.  
  
Alors son D-power et sa pierre se mettent à briller.  
  
Qu'est qui se passe?  
  
Il s'est passé la même chose pour les aures quand leurs digimon a atteint le niveau mega!se souvient Mike.  
  
Alors c'est super!dit Mickael.  
  
MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Le symbole du savoir sort du D-power et se colle sur la pierre aidant Babydramon à se digivolver.  
  
Babydramon megadigivolve toi............................en Warmeteordramon  
  
Warmeteordramon ressemblait à Meteordramon mais la météorite à explosé.C'est un dragon bipède noir avec des veine de feu,il a des énormes griffes,deux ailes noires et une énorme gueule.Ses attaques sont detroy flamme et giga crash.  
  
Il a pu se digivolver quand j'ai pris conscience que le savoir n'était pas la chose la plus importante. Soudain Reapermon arrive.  
  
Enfin un ennemi à ma hauteur!  
  
On va aider Warmeteordramon Patamon!  
  
Quand tu veux!  
  
ULTIMEDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Mickael et Patamon fusionnent..............................en Magnangemon  
  
Allons y!Skull wirlwind!  
  
Epee d'exacalibur!  
  
Destroy flamme!  
  
Les attaques n'affectent aucun des combattants.Alors Reapermon decide de contenir une puissance attaque sur Magnaangemon:  
  
Serpent flame purgaroty!  
  
Aussitôt la violente attaque fait defusionner Magnaangemon en Mickael et Tokomon qui atterissent sur les Gotsumon.  
  
Finissons en avec ceux là!dit Reapermon désignant Mickael,Tokomon ainsi que les Gotsumon. Il decide de les attaquer:  
  
Skull wirlwind!  
  
Aussitôt Warmeteordramon écarte Reapermon qui permet de devier l'attaque.Alors pour sauver ses amis,il sait qu'il n'a pas d'autres choix que l'éliminer en utilsant ses attaques de toute sa puissance:  
  
Destroy flamme!Giga crash!  
  
Les attaques detruisent Reapermon et le petit groupe d'amis est sauvé.très heureux,les Gotsumon leurs montrent le chemin pour sortir de la montagne.  
  
Maintenant que se passe t il pour les autres?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	33. La bataille du desert

Résumé:  
Mike  
  
On s'est refugié dans une grotte avec des Gotsumon car Mickael et moi avont ete pourchassé par un Reapermon.Mickael et les digimon mangeaient.moi je restais à mon ordinateur.Babydramon m'a fait comprendre que l'amitié était plus importante que le savoir.Alors il a pu se digivolver à son niveau mega: Warmeteordramon.On a pu ainsi vaincre Reapermon.  
  
17] LA BATAILLE DU DESERT  
  
Dareen et Hugo marchaient à travers le désert accompagnés de leurs digimon tous accablés par la chaleur.  
  
J'ai chaud!  
  
J'ai soif!  
  
J'ai faim!  
  
J'ai les trois!  
  
Puis se regardant et se trouvant un peu immatures:  
  
On fait quoi?demande Veemon.  
  
On doit rejoindre les autres!repond fermement Hugo.  
  
Tu as raison mais à moins de voler,on grillera vite sous ce soleil de plomb!replique dareen.  
  
Malheureusement tu as raison!dit Hugo.  
  
Alors on fait quoi?demande Dorumon.  
  
Alors qu'ils cherchaient une solution à leur problème,ils entendent un digimon approcher.  
  
C'est qui ce digimon?demande Dareen.  
  
Et plus imoprtant c'est un ami ou un ennemi?poursuit Dorumon.  
  
Voyons!Il s'agit de Ouryuumon,un digimon de niveau mega.Ses attaques sont Eisieryuuoujin et Ougai!dit Hugo.  
  
Niveau mega!J'espère qu'il est amical alors!replique Veemon Oui moi aussi!approuve Dorumon.  
  
Alors Ouryuumon lança une attaque sur le petit groupe:  
  
Eisieryunoujin!  
  
Aussitôt Dorumon et Veemon se mettent devant leurs partenaires pour les proteger et se prennent l'attaque.Ils sont alors vaincus sans même avoir combattu.  
  
Veemon!Est ce que ça va?  
  
Oui mais je crois pas que je puisse combattre!  
  
Non tu n'es pas en état!  
  
Dorumon!  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien!  
  
Où veux tu aller?  
  
Je dois combattre!Veemon ne peut pas il n'y a que moi!  
  
Toi aussi tu es épuisé!Tu ne peux pas combattre!  
  
Mais il le faut!Je suis ton digimon et je dois te proteger toi ainsi que mes amis!  
  
Non!Justement tu es mon digimon et je tiens à toi!Je ne veux pas te perdre!  
  
Mais il faut que j'y aille!Laisse moi y aller!  
  
Dorumon!Non!  
  
J'irais!  
  
Dorumon s'échappe de l'etreinte de Dareen et pars combattre Ouryuumon.  
  
Metal cannon!Dash metal!  
  
Ougai!  
  
L'attaque très puissante atteint le pauvre Dorumon qui est sonné.Alors Ouryuumon s'approche de son adversaire afin de l'éliminer.  
  
Dorumon!NON!J'ai besoin de toi!hurle Dareen.  
  
A son cri desesperé d'amitié et d'amour pour son partenaire digimon,son D- power et sa pierre brillent.Et alors Dorumon reprend des forces.  
  
Je me sens en pleine forme!  
  
Alors tu es prêt?  
  
Quand tu veux Dareen!  
  
MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Aussitôt le symbole de la solidarité sort de son D-power et se colle à la pierre donnant à Dorumon l'energie pour se digivolver.  
  
Dorumon megadigivolve toi..........................en Dorugoramon  
  
Dorumon a atteint le niveau mega!constate Hugo. C'est super!dit Veemon.  
  
Dorudiin!  
  
Eisieryunoujin!  
  
L'attaque de Ouryuumon est esquivée par Dorugoramon mais celle lancée par celui ci lui cause beaucoup de dégâts.  
  
Brave metal!  
  
Cette attaque achève Ouryuumon.Celui ci est alors détruit.  
  
Dorugoramon t'as été genial!le felicite Dareen.  
  
Venez!Je vais vous amener à la sortie de ce désert!  
  
Aussitôt les deux enfants et Veemon monte sur son dos.  
  
Foinallement on l'a trouvé notre solution!dit Hugo.  
  
Oui!sourit Dareen.  
  
Tous se regardent et rient d'un rire joyeux chargé d'espoir.  
  
Maintenant que se passe t il pour les autres?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	34. La bataille de la forêt

Résumé:  
Dareen  
  
On marchait dans le désert quand un Ouryuumon nous a attaqué.Nos digimon nous ont protege mais étaient épuisés.Dorumon voulait se battre.Moi je ne voulais pas.j'avais de le perdre.Il est parti se battre tout de même.Il était presque achevé quand ma pierre a brillé et alors Dorumon a pu atteindre le niveau mega: Dorugoramon.Ainsi il a vaincu notre adversaire.Maintenant nous traversons le désert en volant.  
  
19] LA BATAILLE DE LA FORET  
  
Amy et Miguel étaient dans une forêt très sombre et assez effrayante.ils n'en voyaient pas le bout.en clair,ils étaient completement perdus.  
  
J'ai faim!se plaint Doemon.  
  
Moi aussi!ajoute Cherubimon.  
  
Desolé les amis mais on n'a rien!repond Miguel.  
  
Si regarde des baies!montre Amy sur le long du chemin.  
  
Non Amy!Elles sont jaunes!Elles ne nous donneront qu'une envie de vomir!Ceux sont les rouges qu'on peut manger!prevint Miguel.  
  
Reposons nous!Je commence à être fatiguée!  
  
Tu as raison!Ca fait des heures qu'on marche!approuve Miguel.  
  
Les enfants s'assirent ainsi que Cherubimon.Doemon prefere se coucher en blotissant contre sa partenaire.   
  
Soudain ils entendirent un bruit venant des buissons.Ils se relèvent aussitôt et regardent dans la direction du bruit.Un digimon en sort.Aussitôt Miguel saisit son D-power pour l'analyser: Il s'agit de Grandiskuwagamon!C'est un digimon virus du niveau mega.son attaque est grandis cissor.  
  
On fait quoi?demande Cherubimon.  
  
Vous êtes trop faibles pour battre!dit Amy fermement.  
  
Oui tu as raison!approuve Miguel.  
  
Grandis cissor!lance Grandiskuwagamon.  
  
Une solution:courez le plus vite possible!crie Miguel empoignant Cherubimon.  
  
Vite!dit Amy suiva Miguel.  
  
Je vous suis!dit Doemon suivant Amy.  
  
Vous mù'echapperez pas!leur dit Grandiskuwagamon.  
  
A vrai dire,il a bien raison car quelques mètres plus loin,ils se retrouvent piègés à cause d'une rivière. Et ils leur semble impossible de la traverser.Grandiskuwagamon est proche d'eux.Dans quelques minutes ils seraient éliminés par cet insecte digimon.Sachant qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre s'avance vers Grandiskuwagamon suivi par Cherubimon:  
  
Ecoute!J'ai aucune envie de t'éliminer mais je le devrais car tu vas nous tuer!Cependant mon digimon n'a plus d'energie.C'est lâche car on peut pas se defendre!Si je veux t'eliminer ce n'est pas parce que tu es un virus!Bien au contraire.Pour moi,n'importe quel digimon peut être gentil qu'il soit antivirus,virus ou donnée.pourtant si je veux t'eliminer c'est juste pour empêcher que tui leur fasse du mal.  
  
Pendant son discours,sa pierre et son D-power brillaient et Cherubimon retrouvait toute son energie.  
  
Wahoo!Super!fait Miguel.  
  
Je suis prêt Miguel!  
  
MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Le symbole de la tolerance sort de son D-power et se colle à sa pierre permettant de donner de l'energie à Cherubimon pour se digivolver.  
  
Cherubimon megadigivolve toi................................en Archangemon  
  
Archangemon était un magnifique ange ressemblant à Angellomon sauf qu'il avait quatre ailes et qu'elles étaient dorées.  
  
Vas y Archangemon!l'encourage Miguel.  
  
Sceptre royal!Laser frontal!  
  
Les attaques touchent fortement Grandiskuwagamon.  
  
Miguel!Je lui donne le coup de grâce?  
  
Hesitant et regardant Grandiskuwagamon se souvenant qu'il l'attaquerait si il ne l'eliminait pas il prit sa decision:  
  
Oui vas y Archangemon!Je suis vraiment desole Grandiskuwagamon!Je regrette mais c'est neccesaire pour la sauvegarde des deux monde!repond Miguel à regret.  
  
Laser frontal!lance Archangemon à toute puissance.  
  
L'attaque detruit alot alors Grandiskuwagamon.  
  
Tu ax été formidable!le felicite Miguel souriant.  
  
Toi aussi Miguel!Je t'ai trouvé très courageux!dit Amy.  
  
Merci Amy!  
  
Venez!on va sortir de cette forêt et retrouver les autres!  
  
Aussitôt Archangemon emmène les deux enfants et Doemon et s'envolent pour quiter la forêt.  
  
Maintenant que se passe t il pour les autres?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	35. La reunion

Résumé:  
Miguel  
  
On errait dans la forêt quand un Grandiskuwagamon nous a attaqué.Nous avons fui mais en vain,on étaient piégés.Alors s'est tenté le tout pour le tout.J'ai exprimé mùes sentiments à Grandiskuwagamon.C'est à alors que Cherubimon s'est digivolvé en Archangemon,son niveau mega. Hesitant,je lui est tput de même dit d'eliminer Grandiskuwagamon.Maintenany on quitte cette forêt pour rejoindre nos amis.On aura surement beaucoup de choses à se raconter.  
  
19] LA REUNION  
  
Unimon survolait l'ocean portant Emilie,Alexis et Hopmon.Ensemble ils avaient hâte de retrouver les autres.Enfin ils la voyent:l'ile des fichiers binaires.Ils essaient de reperer les autres.Soudain ils voient Cathy et Virgile accompagnés de Demidevimon et Nyaromon dans une clairière.Unimon se pose et les deux enfants.Aussitôt elle regresse en Penguinmon.  
  
Emilie!Alexis!  
  
Comment allez vous?Cathy!Ca va toi?demande Emilie.  
  
Oui!  
  
Tres bien!repond Cathy.  
  
Alors ils racontent leurs aventure au village des bébés digimon et comment Salamon s'est digivolvé en Ophanimon.  
  
Incroyable!  
  
D'ailleurs Monodramon s'est aussi digivolvé en Justimon!dit Alexis.  
  
Ils racontent toute l'histoire.  
  
Soudain ils voient Archangemon et Dorugoramon arrivaient et se poser.Après avoir déposé respectivement,Miguel,Amy,Dareen et Hugo,ils regressent:  
  
Demicherubimon!  
  
Dorimon!  
  
Hugo!est ce que ça va?demande Emilie.  
  
Je vais bien surtout que Dorumon nous a sauvé en se digivolvant niveau mega!  
  
Quoi?Encore une digivolution mega!s'etonne Alexis.  
  
Et on parie combien qu'il est arrivé la même chose à Cherubimon?ironise Emilie.  
  
Gagne!repond Miguel.  
  
Soudain seb et Ash arrivent accompagnés de leurs digimon,de deux chats digimon et du renard. Papa!Les voilà!On a les trouvé!  
  
Pour la centième fois,Ne m'appelle pas papa!crie seb excede.  
  
Papa et la voix de Seb?dit Emilie surprise puis se tordant de rire.  
  
Emilie!Y a pas quoi de rire!  
  
C'est vrai papa!  
  
Les autres ne purent s'empecher de rire en entendant cela.  
  
C'est Foxmon!Ca va vraiment être drôle maintenant!dit Emilie entre deux eclats de rire.  
  
Ash raconte tout ce que leur on apprit Minoumon et Tobucatmon.  
  
Et la quatrième raison?demande Amy.  
  
C'est la plus importante et il n'y a que vous qui puisse y repondre!dit Minoumon.  
  
Eh!Salut les amis!lancent au loin Mickael et Mike.  
  
Mike et Mickael!L'equipe est reunie!constate Emilie.  
  
Eh c'est Lightdramon!Alors ça signifie que Babydramon a atteint le niveau mega!dit Hugo.  
  
Comment vous savez vous?demande Mike.  
  
Aussitôt ils racontent tout.Ainsi les enfants sont contents de se revoir et tentent de reflechir à un plan.  
  
Maintenant que les digisauveurs sont enfin reunis pourront ils vaincre Hameric et Mario?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	36. Disparitions

Resumé:  
Emilie  
  
On s'est enfin tous retrouvé.Au bilan,seuls Patamon et Hugo ne sont pas encore niveau mega.Puis on a vu Foxmon,le digimon inventé par seb qui l'appelle papa.Ash nous a expliqué les raisons faisant de nous des digisauveurs.Mais la quatrième est inconnue.Etrange.  
  
20] DISPARITIONS  
  
Les enfants et les digimon marchaient à travers le désert charchant après Mario ou Hamaric enfin de pouvoir les ramener sur le droit chemin.  
  
Je sens une odeur forte de digimon!dit Foxmon.  
  
On dirait un Phelesmon,un Eaglamon,un Wargreymon et un Gallantmon!ajoute Minoumon.  
  
Comment tu sais ça?demande Amy étonnée.  
  
Par l'odeur!  
  
Moi je sens egalement l'odeur d'un Tyrannomon!ajoute Tobucatmon.  
  
Un Tyrannomon et un Phelesmon!Est ce que vous pensez à la même chose que moi?  
  
Oui Emilie ils vont être facile à battre!repond Dareen.  
  
Non je pensais à autre chose moi!  
  
Que Mario et Hamaric sont pas loin!  
  
Oui bravo Mike!approuve Seb.  
  
Justement les digimon sauf Tyrannomon arrivaient.Sur le dos de Phelesmon se trouvaient Hameric.Il avait changé.Ses cheveux bruns étaient completement noirs.Ses yeux chocolat étaient noirs.Ses habits étaient noirs.Tout de et en lui était noir.  
  
Alors les digi-idiots!Prêts à vous faire battre?  
  
Et comment!Tu vas voir!lance Emilie.  
  
Oui on va te frotter les oreilles!s'enerve Cathy.  
  
Tu devrait avoir honte de t'en prendre à d'innoncentes créatures!poursuit Seb.  
  
Oui tu te prend pour qui?s'emporte Ash.  
  
Et tu es un digisauveur comme nous!continue Seb.  
  
Et tu as une responsabilité dans les deux mondes!poursuit Mike.  
  
Puis tu dois gentil si tu es digisauveur!continue Virgile.  
  
Ca suffit!Je vais vous donnez une petite leçon!Phelesmon depose moi!Attaquez!  
  
Phelesmon depose au sol Hameric et les digimon attaquent les digisauveurs.  
  
Vite digivolvez!dit Alexis.  
  
Penguinmon digivolve toi.........................en...................................  
  
Pourquoi ça marche pas?demande Miguel.  
  
Moi je sais.Ils n'ont pas mangé depuis hier soir.  
  
Arf Mike a raison!Ils n'auront pas assez de forces pour se digivolver!dit Seb.  
  
Ecoutez vous devez fuir!Minoumon et Tobucatmon accompagnez les!  
  
Foxmon!s'exclament-ils.  
  
Ne vous inquitez pas pour moi!Partez!  
  
D'accord mais fais attention à toi!  
  
Les enfants commencent à courir quand les digimon attaquent Foxmon.Apeurés par son sort,les digisauveurs et les digimon s'arretent et regardent en silence.  
  
Le renard lance son attaque:  
  
Roue rapide!  
  
L'attaque ne fait rien d'autres qu'enclencher les attaques des digimon:  
  
Mystic break!Kaiser phoenix!  
  
Nova force!  
  
Rayon claw!  
  
Black statut!Demon shout!  
  
Foxmon reçoit les attaques.Mortellement blessé,il trouve la force de dire:  
  
Au revoir les enfants!Je sais que vous gagnerez!  
  
Puis dans un dernier effort:  
  
Au revoir Seb!  
  
Le renard lance son attaque:  
  
Roue rapide!  
  
Alors Foxmon commence à disparaître lentement en souriant aux digisauveurs.Pendant cette longue scène émouvante,les digisauveurs et les digimon étaient très tristes et pleuraient.  
  
FOXMON!hurlait Seb.  
  
C'est pas juste!Non pas juste du tout!  
  
Pendant ce temps,Mario était arrivé et ordonna à Tyrannomon d'attaquer le digimon.Il le fit aussitôt et élimina alors Wagreymon,Gallantmon et Eaglamon puis aspira leurs données.Enfin il s'interressa à Phelesmon.  
  
Je vois pas comment on peut combattre après avoir vu ça!dit Emilie.  
  
Ses amis étaient dans le même état qu 'elle.  
  
Pheslemon resistait mais Tyrannomon était trop fort grâce aux cartes de Mario.Alors il regresse en minomon affaibli.  
  
Minomon!Est ce que ça va?lui demande Hamaric d'un ton doux.  
  
Oui ça ira.  
  
Soudain la pierre noire de Hamaric et son D-power brille.Minomon reprend des forces.  
  
Minomon digivolve toi.......................en Wormmon  
  
Genial!  
  
Oui je sais!  
  
MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Son symbole de la méfiance sort de son D-power aidant Wormmon à se digivolver.  
  
Wormmon megadigivolve toi.............................en Chaosdramon  
  
Il ne manquait plus que ça!dit Mike.  
  
Miguel consulta son D-power : Chaosdramon!Niveau mega!Ses attaques sont hyper mungen cannon et chaos crusher.  
  
Vas y Turannomon!ordonne Mario.  
  
Mais...  
  
VAS Y!  
  
Souffle de feu!  
  
Chaos crusher!  
  
L'attaque de Tyrannomon n'a pas affectée Chaosdramon contrairement à l'attaque de Chaosdramon qui a blessé Tyrannomon.  
  
Souffle de feu!  
  
Hyper mungen cannon!  
  
L'attaque blesse encore Tyrannomon qui regresse en Novamon.Cependant Novamon est très faible. Haneric pousse Chaosdramon à attaquer à nouveau Novamon.  
  
Non!J'en ai assez!Je ne veux plus me battre!Je ne veux plus être un digisauveur!J'en ai assez de perdre des amis!sanglote Mickeal s'effondrant sur le sable.  
  
Aux mots de Mickael,son D-power et sa pierre se mettent à briller.  
  
Je retrouve mes forces!dit Patamon.  
  
Mais comment?demande Mickael reniflant.  
  
Grâce à ta gentillesse pour tes amis.Et n'oublie que tu as un ami digimon!repond Patamon.  
  
Oui.  
  
Le silence regnait.On entendait juste le bruit du combat de Chaosdramon contre Phelesmon.  
  
MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Patamon megadigivolve toi...........................en Seraphimon  
  
Il est magnifique ce Patamon!s'exclame Miguel.  
  
L'adorateur de Patamon en route!dit Amy.  
  
Mario regardant ça pense:  
  
C'est bizare!Chaque fois que leurs digimon passent un niveau,ils eprouvent un sentiment qui correspond à leur symbole ou alors ils ont peur pour leu digimon si il est blessé.Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça et je n'ai pas de symbole.C'est peut être pour ça que Novamon n'atteint pas le niveau ultime.Là il en aurait besoin.Il va se faire massacrer.Qu'est que je dis?Je suis en train de m'inquieter pour lui.mais pourquoi?Ce n'est qu'un digimon.Un digimon.Simplement un digimon ou mon partenaire digimon?Je ne sais pas repondre à ce genre de questions.  
  
Chaos crusher!  
  
L'attaque affecte beaucoup novamon qui est blessé fortement.Il commence à disparaître un peu. NOVAMON!  
  
Surpris les digisauveurs tournent la tête et decouvrent Mario courant vers Novamon.IL le serre dans ses bras.  
  
Novamon s'il te plait ne pars pas.Je je t'aime!  
  
Soudain son D-power brille et deux lumières apparaissent toutes deux rouges.La première est scannée par son D-power.  
  
Le courage.  
  
La deuxième devient une pierre rouge et qui brille comme son D-power.  
  
MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Le symbole du courage se colle a sa pierre aidant Novamon à se digivolver.  
  
Novamon megadigivolve toi.............................en Goldramon  
  
Ailes lumiere!lance Seraphimon sur Chaosdramon.  
  
Insectes!Hyper mungen cannon!  
  
L'attaque envoie au tapis Seraphimon tandis qu'il tue Goldramon qui était deja trop affaibli avant de se digivolver.Goldramon disparaît lentenment sous les yeux de Mario qui s'effondre dans le sable sanglotant.  
  
A nous petits digisauveurs!  
  
Il s'avance vers les digisauveurs et les digimon preparant à lancer une forte attaque.Mais Seraphimon ne lui laisse pas le temps.Il charge tout le monde sur son dos et les emmene en securite.  
  
Mario retrouvera t il Novamon?Les digisauveurs battront ils Hameric?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	37. Renaissance

Résumé:  
  
Mickael  
  
ON marchait dans le desert quand on rencontrait Hameric puis Mario.Tyrannomon etPhelesmon se sont battus.Puis Phelesmon a regresse puis digivolve en Chaosdramon.Foxmon nous a dit de fuir.Il s'est sacrifie pour nous.Alors je voulais abandonner quand ma pierre a brille et Patamon s'est digivolve en Seraphimon.Du cote du combat,Tyrannomon a regresse en Novamon.Alors Mario lui a dit qu'il l'aimait.Il a decouvert son symbole du courage et novamon s'est digivolve au niveau mega: Goldramon.Trop faible Chaosdramon l'a elimine.Puis Seraphimon devant la puissance de Chaosdramon a fuit pour nous ennemer en securité.  
  
21] RENAISSANCE  
  
Mario s'etait endormi dans le desert sanglotant.Le lendemain il se reveille.Personne.Il est tout seul.Après tout c'était normal.Les digisauveurs ne le considèraient pas comme un ami et il avait été leur ennemi.Ils pensaient surement qu'il l'était toujours.  
  
Agenouillé dans le sable,il pleurait à chaudes larmes.Maintenant il comprenait mieux cette phrase de Cathy: «Je pleure parce que j'ai des sentiments.».Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait pleuré quand il voulait tuer les bébés.Oui ils avaient tous raison.  
  
Il était un lâche.  
  
Il lève sa tête disant:  
  
J'aimerai tellement que Novamon soit encore avec moi.  
  
Soudain son D-power brille indiquant un point rouge.  
  
Il decide le suivre.Il sort du desert pour penetrer dans une forêt sombre.Soudain il aperçoit une grotte.Le signal provient de la.  
  
Il y entre et l'explore.  
  
Au fond de la grotte,il decouvre une grosse tablette de roche où sont posés une petite pierre ronde et rouge et à côté un digioeuf rouge portant son symbole du courage.  
  
Et si.....?  
  
Hesitant il n'osait pas dire ni même pensait ce qu'il esperait sincerement au fond de son cœur.Il revoyait des moments avec Novamon très courts et peu existant.Il se souvient la vraie raison qu'il avait voulu un digimon.pas être un dresseur de digimon.Non il le voulait parce qu'il en avait assez d'être seul.  
  
Doucement il decide de soulever le digioeuf.  
  
Il s'approche lentement et hesitant.Chaque pas qu'il faisait,il avait l'impression d'avoir mal.Enfin il arrive au digioeuf.  
  
Emu il n'arrive pas à bouger un seul de ses muscles.  
  
Puis il se decide.Il soulève l'œuf.Alors une forte lumière rouge brise le digioeuf et un petit dragon rouge s'ecroule sur Mario qui tombe à terre.  
  
Novamon!  
  
Mario!  
  
Tous deux se regardaient. Mario serra Novamon contre lui.Alors la pierre alla à lui.Ne comprenant rien Mario la glissant dans sa poche.  
  
Mario se joindra t il aux digisauveurs?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	38. Un nouvel équilibre

Resumé:  
  
Mario  
  
J'ai enfin retrouvé Novamon.Maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire.Rejoindre les autres ou errer en solitaire accompagné de Novamon?  
  
22] UN NOUVEL EQUILIBRE  
  
Les digisauveurs marchaient à travers le desert recherchant le dark digisauveur.Toujours rien.Cela devanait inquietant et assez angoissant.Après la mort de Foxmon,ils avaient decide de lui faire une jolie tombe où tous s'étaient recueillis.Mais le plus ému avait été Seb.  
  
Maintenant ils repartaient vers de nouvelles aventures ou plutôt de nouveaux ennuis.Ils ne furent guère longs à les trouver car le dark digisauveur était là accompagné de digimon exclaves soumis à sa volonté.  
  
Aujourd'hui à l'ordre du jour était présent un Huanlongmon,un Lampmon,un Lynxmon,un Chaosseadramon,un Kuwagamon et un Clockmon.  
  
Mike!Alors ça donne quoi?demande Seb.  
  
Voyons!un Huanlongmon,digimon mega 2.Ses attaques sont taikoku kanji.Puis Lampmon,un digimon mega dont les attaques sont phantom turban et golden smoke.Puis voici Linxmon,un digimon champion dont ses attaques sont thermal name et wild nail rush.Voici Chaosseadramon,un digimon mega dont les attaques sont energy blast et brown stinger.Puis kuwagamon,niveau champion,attaques power guillotine et cissor claw.Enfin Clockmon,digimon champion dont les attaques sont rayon temporel et coupure temporelle.  
  
Bref on est mal!resume Miguel.  
  
Bon on y va!decide Emilie.  
  
En avant pour un combat!dit Ah.  
  
Vous êtes prêts les digimon?demande seb.  
  
Oui toujours!  
  
Chacun sauf Hugo-power et crie:  
  
MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Leur pierre où est collé leur symbole sort de leur D-power et aide les digimon à atteindre le niveau mega.  
  
ULTIMEDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Hugo et Veemon fusionnent.....................en Aeroveedramon  
  
Les digimon étaient prêts au combat.La bataille faisait rage.Mais rien à faire leurs adversaires avaient l'avantage.  
  
Pourquoi nos digimon sont si lents?s'enerve Ash.  
  
Moi j'ai compris!dit Mike.  
  
Alors tu peux expliquer?demande Alexis.  
  
Oui regardez clockmon ne se bat pas.Mais c'est lui l'arme decisif.Il avantage les digimon du dark digisauveur tandis que les notre il ralentit le temps.  
  
Mais comment on pourrait contreverser son pouvoir?demande Seb.  
  
Moi j'ai une idée la dessus!sourit Miguel.  
  
Les têtes se tournent vers lui:  
  
Laquelle?  
  
Tu pense à la solution de ta fic?  
  
Exactement Amy!  
  
Mais oui!Bravo Miguel!Alors il nous faut un aimant!dit Emilie.  
  
A la mine des enfants,il n'était pas besoin de preciser qu'aucun d'entre eux possède d'aimant sur lui. Plus loin,Mario observe les digisauveurs menant le combat.  
  
Mario!On va se battre?  
  
Oui!  
  
Tu utilise les cartes ainsi je les aiderai mieux!  
  
Les cartes?  
  
Mario sort de sa poche ses cartes les regardant et soupirant:  
  
Non c'est trop facile de gagner ainsi!C'est vraiment lâche Novamon!  
  
Mais....  
  
Je dis que c'est lâche!Je ne veux plus être un lâche!  
  
Il avait crié fort ces mots puis dechira en quatre les cartes et les ecrasant avec son pied:  
  
Brule moi ça avant que je vomisse!  
  
Euh OK!Flamme enfer!  
  
Pendant que les cartes brulent,Le D-power de Mario et sa pierre brille.  
  
Je me sens plus fort beaucoup plus fort!  
  
Ca veut dire que tu peux te digivolver!  
  
Je suis prêt!  
  
MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Le symbole du courage sort de son D-power et se colle à sa pierre aidant novamon à se digivolver.  
  
Novamon megadigivolve toi..........................en Goldramon  
  
Laser d'or!Lumiere choc!lance Goldramon.  
  
Les digisauveurs regardent Goldramon etonnés.  
  
Je rêve là?demande Mike.  
  
Je crois pas!Regardez c'est Mario et il est dans notre camp!Montre Virgile.  
  
Mario observait Clockmon et cherchait un moyen d'avoir un aimant.Soudain il remarque archangemon.Il porte un sceptre et ce sceptre a toutes les chances d'agir comme un aimant sur Clockmon.Et les missiles de Metaltaureaumon aussi.Vite Mario cout vers les digisauveurs.  
  
Vite!Je sais comment neutraliser le pouvoir de Clockmon!  
  
Alors dis le vite!dit Emilie.  
  
Il faut un aimant et.....  
  
Ca on le savait!se moque Ash.  
  
Laisse moi finir!Et le sceptre de Archangemon et les missiles de Metaltaureaudramon peuvent avoir cette fonction!  
  
Ca paraît logique!approuve Mike.  
  
Alors allez y vous deux!ordonne Emilie.  
  
Coup de missile!  
  
Et voici ma lance!Goute s'y!crie Archangemon lançant sa lance sur Clockmon.  
  
Non pas ça!hurle Clockmon.  
  
Clockmon dont le bloquage du temps l'avait fortement affaibli fut detruit.  
  
C'est dommage mais c'était inevitable!dit ash.  
  
Oui c'était lui ou nous!confirme Mike.  
  
Une voix que seul le dark digisauveur entendait:  
  
Tue le chat orange!Tue le!  
  
Attaquez ce chat là!detruisez le!ordonne t-il montrant Minoumon.  
  
Les digimon lancent aussitôt leurs attaques sur Minoumon.mais Tobucatmon s'interpose pour repousser Minoumon et se prend les attaques.Mortellement blessé,il dit ces derniers mots:  
  
Minoumon!Toi seul est le plus fort de nous trois.Foxmon est mort et moi je le serai aussi.Seul toi peut reussir à les aider.Prend bien soin de toi.Tu étais mon meilleur ami avec Foxmon.Au revoir digisauveurs.Vous gagnerez.Je le sais.  
  
Tobucatmon disparaît devant leurs yeux.Tous pleure même Mario.  
  
Soudain Aeroveedramon doit defusionner serieusement atteint en Hugo et Demiveemon.Hugo se relève aussitôt et prend Demiveemon.Ensuite il court vers le dark digisauveur:  
  
Arrête Hameric!Tu ne peux pas continuer!Tu n'es pas méchant tu le sais bien!La preuve tu adore Wormmon!  
  
C'est entierement faux!  
  
Arrête de mentir et ecoute ton cœur!seul le cœur est capable de te donner la bonne solution!  
  
Tu m'énerve!  
  
Mais tu ne pourras jamais nous battre!Nos amis qui se sont sacrifié pour nous croyaient en nous.Ils savaient qu'on est capable de remplir notre devoir!Jamais tu ne gagnera!Jamais tant qu'existeront la confiance,l'amitié,le courage,l'amour,le savoir,la reponsabilité et l'espoir!  
  
Demiveemon digivolve toi..........................en Veemon  
  
Tu t'es digivolvé Veemon!  
  
Et je me sens plein d'energie!  
  
Saudain Hugo remarque sa pierre qui brille.  
  
La dernière pierre!constate Emilie.  
  
Hugo tend son D-power et sa pierre vers Veemon:  
  
L'espoir!MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Veemon megadigivolve toi...................................en Alforceveedramon  
  
L'équilibre des forces venait de changer.  
  
Alforceveedramon vaincra t il Chaosdramon ainsi que Hameric?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	39. La derniere bataille

Résumé:  
  
Hugo  
  
On recherchait Hameric et on l'a trouvé.Nos digimon se battaient mais un Clockmon nous desavantageait.Mario lui a detruit ses cartes trouvant que c'était lâche.Alors Novamon s'est digivolvé en Goldramon.Puis Mario a trouvé la solution pour annuler les attaques de Clockmon mais ça l'a detruit.Ensuite les digimon voulaient tuer Minoumon mais Tobucatmon s'est sacrifié pour le proteger. Alors j'en pouvais et je me suis expliqué avec Hameric.C'est à ce moment que Veemon a atteint son niveau mega: Alforceveedramon.L'équilibre des forces vient de changer.  
  
23] LA DERNIERE BATAILLE  
  
J'ai une idée!Que tous les digimon se digivolvent à leur plus haut niveau!dit Mike.  
  
Quoi?s'etonne Seb.  
  
Compris Mike!Virgile?  
  
Quand tu veux Emilie!  
  
Les deux amis preparent leurs D-power et crient:  
  
OMEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Leurs D-power se collent et sont aspirés par leurs digimon.  
  
Licornemon,Megidramon digivolve ton ADN..........................................en Licodramon  
  
Pas de quartier!On va venger Minoumon puisque ces digimon ne sont pas controlé!decide Emilie.  
  
OUI!approuve en chœur les digisauveurs.Chaque digimon lance sses attaques:  
  
Rayon unitaire!Regard hynoptique!Missile explosif!  
  
Lumière astrale!  
  
Mega choc electrique!Coup de missile!  
  
Giga clash!Destroy flamme!  
  
Divination astrale!  
  
Laser d'or!Lumiere choc!  
  
V laser!Laser punch!  
  
Justice knuckle!Justice kick!  
  
Dorudiin!Brave metal!  
  
Ailes lumière!  
  
Laser frontal!Sceptre royal!  
  
Les attaques eliminent les digimon et affaiblissent fortement Chaosdramon qui regresse en Leafmon très épuisé.  
  
LEAFMON!hurle le dark digisauveur!  
  
L'enfant tout en noir court vers le digimon,s'agenouille et le serre contre lui:  
  
Leafmon!Tu vas pas partir!J'ai besoin de toi ici!Tu es mon meilleur ami!Ne meurs pas!Si tu veux je serai gentil mais ne meurs pas!dit-il en pleurant.  
  
Alors ses habits noirs disparaissent.Il porte à présent un tee-sirt orange,un short vert clair, et des baskets violettes.ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux noirs redeviennent marrons.Alors une forte lumière orange apparaît tandis que son D-power noir se desintègre.  
  
Il est redevenu Hameric!constate Emilie.  
  
Soudain il reçoit un autre D-power.Un orange.Alors arrivent vers lui deux lumières oranges.Celle ci se reunissent pour ne faire qu'une et est scannée par son D-power.Alors Hameric peut voir sur l'écran une pierre avec son symbole dessus qui est en cours d'analyse.  
  
La confiance.  
  
Leafmon digivolve toi.............................en Minomon  
  
Minomon digivolve toi............................en Wormmon  
  
Wormmon!  
  
Oui je suis là pour toi toujours!  
  
L'enfant se relève prend son digimon et s'eloigne sous le regard des digisauveurs et de leurs digimon.  
  
Hameric et Wormmon se joindront ils aux digisauveurs comme l'ont fait Mario et Novamon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	40. Les troubles

Résumé:  
  
Seb  
  
Tous nos digimon étaient à leur plus haut niveau alors on a attaqué et les digimon ont été éliminé tandois que Chaosdramon a regressé en Leafmon.Alors Hameric a eu peur pour lui et il est redevenu normal.Son symbole de la méfiance est devenu le symbole de la confiance.En tout cas,on peut être fiers de nos digimon des batailles qu'ils ont mené.  
  
24] LES TROUBLES  
  
On a gagné!se rejouit Ash.  
  
Oui on a reussi!approuve Seb.  
  
On peut vraiment être fiers de nos digimon!dit Emilie.  
  
Oui!  
  
Leurs digimon regressent et chacun rejoint son partenaire qui le felicite:  
  
Punimon!T'as été super!  
  
Headbullmon!C'était impressionnant!  
  
Nyamon!T'as été la meilleure!  
  
Mokumon!t'as été genial!  
  
Yunemon!  
  
Demiveemon t'es formidable!  
  
C'était super Nyaromon!  
  
Demicherubimon c'était génial!  
  
Lightdramon!  
  
Hopmon!C'était formidable!  
  
Dorimon!T'as éré genial!  
  
Tokomon!  
  
Tu m'as fait peur Palumon!  
  
Pendant que les enfants et leurs digimon exprimaient leurs joies,Mike rstait un peu l'écart et pianotait une fois de plus sur son ordinateur.  
  
Dis Mike!Tu pourrais pas lâcher cet ordi et venir jouer avec nous?propose Seb.  
  
Ce n'est pas vraiment le temps de jouer!repond Mike.  
  
Quoi?Il se passe quoi?demande Cathy.  
  
J'ai reçu un e-mail de Gennai!  
  
Ah bon!Il nous offre des vacances au Bahamas pour avoir sauvé le monde?ironise Emilie.  
  
Non il annonce que notre mission n'est pas finie!  
  
Quoi?s'exclament-ils.  
  
On a six nouveaux ennemis.  
  
Les maitres des éléments!dit Minoumon.  
  
Et ils menacent de detruire le digimonde selon Gennai.  
  
Les maitres des élements reussiront ils à detruire le digimonde?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	41. intermède

Alors la partie 2 est finie.Place à la partie 3 bientôt. 


	42. La separation

PARTIE III: L'UNIFICATION  
  
1] LA SEPARATION  
  
Il se passe des choses graves menaçant le digimonde!répète Mike.  
  
C'est pas possible!dit Amy soupirant.  
  
Oui ce sont les maîtres des éléments!dit Minoumon.  
  
en effet et Gennai m'informe que ceux sont les responsables de la transformation de Hameric.ils arrivent pour nous détruire.  
  
Nouvelles très rassurantes Mike!commente Seb.  
  
On va les battre vous en faites pas!les rassure Emilie confiante.  
  
Ah bon?Tu es sure?demande ash.  
  
Bien sur!  
  
Alors explique leur à eux!lui dit Dareen montrant un point derrière son dos.   
  
D'accord j'ai compris!Ils sont déjà là et nos digimon sont très affaiblis!Je vois qu'une solution.  
  
Laquelle?demande Miguel inquiet.  
  
Partir d'ici en courant le plus vite possible!  
  
Ah oui je crois que c'est assez raisonnable!dit Dareen.  
  
Fuyons!  
  
Une petite minute les petits!dit Firemon.  
  
On ne va pas vous laisser nous échapper!poursuit Windmon.  
  
Groundmon!A toi de jouer!décide Thunderelectricitymon.  
  
Oui!Tremblement de terre!  
  
L'île des fichiers binaires se disloque et se sépare en sept îles différentes.  
  
Euh on est mal!soupire Amy.  
  
Oui et Punimon et Mokumon sont toujours trop faibles!dit Virgile.  
  
A toi maintenant Watermon!décide Groudmon.  
  
Oui!Déferlante d'eau!  
  
De l'eau s'écoule entre toutes les îles en abondance s'éloignant ainsi les unes des autres.Toutes devenaient isolées.  
  
Maintenant termine le travail Windmon!  
  
Déferlante tornadique!  
  
Le puissant souffle emporte les enfants dans un immense tourbillon et chacun se retrouve par équipe de deux sur l'une l'un des morceaux d'île des fichiers binaires.  
  
On se retrouvera chacun des digisauveurs?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	43. Constat

Résumé:  
  
Punimon  
  
On a été attaqué par les maîtres des éléments.Ils ont sepatrés l 'île en plusieurs morceaux puis nous ont dispersé.Ils ont eu vraiment de la chance que je puisse pas me digivolver sinon je les aurai écrasé.  
  
2] CONSTAT  
  
Emilie et Virgile avaient atterris sur une partie d'île comportant une forêt.Ils avançaient prudemment redoutant l'attaque de l'un des maîtres des éléments.Ils marchaient silencieusement depuis plusieurs heures sans croiser le moindre signe de vie.  
  
En chemin,ils s'étaient arrêtés pour nourrir leurs digimon qui avaient pu ainsi retrouver leur forme disciple.  
  
Ils continuaient à progresser silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant un arbre portant la casquette de Virgile.  
  
On est revenu au point de départ!constate Virgile.  
  
et sans aucune attaque!ajoute Emilie.  
  
Ou sont alors les maîtres des éléments?demande Demidevimon.  
  
Bonne question!approuve Penguinmon.  
  
Mais oui!Ca peut être que ça!s'écrie Emilie.  
  
A quoi tu pense là?demande Virgile intrigué.  
  
Que nous les trouverons pas ici.Ils savent que nos digimon peuvent rivaliser avec eux car ils sont niveau omega.Alors comme on est quatorze donc ça fait six par équipe et les maîtres des éléments sont six egalement.Si on rajoute que les autres digimon n'atteignent que le niveau mrega,on comprend alors qu'ils vont se disperser pour attaquer nos amis.puis ensuite ils viendront tous ici pour nous avoir nous.  
  
Ton raisonnement est très bon mais j'apprécie pas trop ça!dit Virgile.  
  
Moi non plus!Il faut absolument qu'on rejoigne vite les autres!  
  
Mais comment?demande Penguinmon.  
  
Oui car on est entouré d'eau!ajoute Demidevimon.  
  
J'ai une idée!  
  
C'est la journée alors!se moque Virgile.  
  
Très spirituel!  
  
Merci!  
  
Bon au niveau champion vous vous digivolverez pas en des digimon volant?  
  
Ah si c'est vrai!  
  
Alors qu'attendez-vous?Digivolvez nous vite!  
  
Oui en avant Penguinmon!  
  
Et toi aussi Demidevimon!  
  
Penguinmon digivolve toi........................en Unimon  
  
Demidevimon digivolve toi.........................en Devidramon  
  
Vite on part rejoindre les autres!A moins que......  
  
Emilie arrête sa phrase fixant une île au milieu des autres îles avec une grande montagne.  
  
A moins que quoi?demande Virgile.  
  
Regarde là bas!  
  
C'est juste une montagne. Non.Nos amis vont se débrouiller eux même.Ceux sont aussi des digisauveurs et n'ont nullement besoin de nous.  
  
Quoi?  
  
Cette montagne c'est le mont de l'infini et c'est là bas qu'on doit aller!  
  
Je crois que tu es folle!  
  
Non t'inquiète!Laissons les se débrouiller et commençons la route vers le mont de l'infini!De toute façon nos amis nous rejoindront là bas.  
  
Si tu insiste!  
  
Les deux amis montent sur le dos de leurs digimon qui s'envolent aussitôt se dirigeant vers le mont de l'infini.  
  
Emilie a t elle raison?Les dautres digisauveurs pourront ils se debroiuiller seuls? Voous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	44. L'eau

Résumé:  
  
Emilie  
  
Virgile et moi marchions depuis des heures.Puis nous avons compris que les maîtres des éléments s'occupaient d'abord de nos amis puis nous ensuite.Alors on a digivolvé nos digimon niveau champion.Soudain j'ai vu le mont de l'infini et j'ai compris dont les autres n'ont pas besoin de chaperon.Ils peuvent se débrouiller eux même.On se rejoindra tous au mont de l'infini.  
  
3] L'EAU  
  
Cathy et Nyaromon avaient atterri sur une île de plaine remplie de fleurs.C'était magnifique.Elle aurait eu beaucoup de plaisir à se trouver là si les maîtres des éléments n'étaient pas là.Elle marchait tranquillement avec Nyaromon dans ses bras.  
  
Soudain ils entendent un bruit.  
  
Nyaromon digivolve toi vite!  
  
Nyaromon digivolve toi...................en Salamon  
  
Salamon se met devant sa partenaire pour la protéger en attendant que se montre le responsable du bruit.  
  
Alors une petite chenille verte sort d'un buisson:  
  
Désolé de vous avoir peur.  
  
Wormmon!  
  
Oui c'est bien moi!  
  
Où est Hameric?demande Cathy.  
  
Là bas!Suivez-moi!  
  
Soudain la voix d'Hameric parvient à leurs oreilles:  
  
Wormmon!Dépêche j'ai besoin de toi!  
  
Aussitôt les trois accourent et découvrent Watermon attaquant Hameric.  
  
C'est Watermon,le maitre de l'eau!dit Cathy se souvenant d'une leçon de Mike.  
  
Ah ravi de le savoir alors!dit Hameric mal à l'aise.  
  
Vite Hameric digivolve moi!crie Wormmon.  
  
OK!MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Wormmon megadigivolve toi.........................en Chaosdramon  
  
Salamon!Tu es prête?  
  
Toujours!  
  
MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Salamon megadigivolve toi.............................en Ophanimon  
  
Deux digimon mega!C'est tout?se moque Watermon.  
  
Celui ci lance son attaque qui commence à affaiblir les digimon.Aucuine de leurs attaques ne marchant.  
  
C'est de ma faute!C'est de ma faute!se lamente Hameric agenouillé et pleurant.  
  
Mais de quoi parles tu?demande Cathy près de lui.  
  
C'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont niveau omega.  
  
C'est à dire?  
  
Autout tout de raconter.J'ai eu l'idée de conquérir les deux mondes quand je surfais sur le net.Je me souviens d'avoir trouvé sur un site digimon le digi-œuf des ténèbres et je voulais savoir ce que c'était.Alors j'ai cliqué dessus et puis je me souviens plus de rien.Ensuite dans le digimonde les maîtres des éléments m'ont proposé leur aide si je parvenais à les mettre niveau omega.  
  
Et tu as réussi.  
  
Oui et c'est de ma faute!renifle l'enfant.  
  
C'est pas vrai!  
  
Si!  
  
Non!  
  
Si!  
  
Non!  
  
Si!  
  
Non!  
  
Si!  
  
Non!Euh bon arrêtons un peu!Ecoute Hameric fais moi confiance!Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchants!  
  
Oui mais.......  
  
Soudain leurs D-power brillent et un mot apparaît sur l'écran:  
  
OMEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Ophanimon,Chaosdramon digivolve ton ADN............................en Ophadramon  
  
OPHADRAMON!s'étonnent Cathy et Hameric.  
  
Ils ont atteint le niveau omega!C'est génial!se réjouit Cathy toute joyeuse.  
  
Oui!A toi de lui donner une bonne leçon Ophadramon.  
  
Ophadramon ressemblait beaucoup à Ophanimon mais elle portait une armure dorée toute scindillante.Ses attaques étaient explosion de douceur et bombe d'amour.  
  
Jamais tu ne me vaincras!le défie Watermon.  
  
On va vite voir ça!Explosion de douceur!  
  
L'attaque fait de grands dommages à Watermon.  
  
Tu vas me payer ça!Déferlante d'eau!  
  
Mais son attaque est beaucoup moins puissante qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
Le clou du spectacle maintenant!Bombe d'amour!  
  
L'attaque très puissante et précise détruit Watermon qui est complètement épuisé pour résister.  
  
On a gagné!dit Hameric.  
  
OUAIS!On est les meilleurs!  
  
Aussitôt Ophadramon régresse pour se séparer en deux digimon bébés.  
  
Leafmon!  
  
Et je suis Snowbotamon maintenant Cathy!  
  
Tu es toujours aussi adorable!  
  
Soudain les enfants sentent île bouger comme si elle se déplaçait. Ca doit être un coup de Groundmon!dit précipitamment Hameric.  
  
Les deux enfants portant leurs digimon courent vers la mer.ils voient bien que île sur laquelle ils se trouvent bouge.  
  
Regarde!dit Cathy.  
  
Quoi?  
  
Là bas c'est le mont de l'infini!  
  
Et c'est là qu'on va!termine Hameric. Ainsi île progresse tout doucement vers le mont de l'infini.  
  
Le reste des digisauveurs battra t-il les cinq autres maitres des éléments?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	45. La terre

Résumé:  
  
Cathy  
  
Je me suis retrouvée seule avec Nyaromon.On a rencontré Hameric et Wormmon.Ensuite Watermon nous a attaqué.Hameric m'a expliqué comment il était devenu m »chant.Je lui ait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute.C'est à ce moment que nos digimon ont digivolvé leur ADN et a decouvert Ophadramon.On a pu ainsi battre Watermon.Maintenant direction le mont de l'infini.  
  
4] LA TERRE  
  
Seb et Mike couraient.Ils étaient sur une île plutôt montagneuse et ils venaient d'être attaqué par Groundmon.Ils avaient digivolvé Demi et Babydramon en Metaltaureaumon et Warmeteordramon et se battaient contre lui.devant la puissance de Groundmon,les digimon avaient demandé à leurs partenaire de fuir afin de trouver un refuge dans les montagnes.  
  
Soudain Mike trébuche tombant puis s'agrippant à une branche providentielle l'empêchant de tomber dans ce profond revin.  
  
Mike!crie Seb.  
  
Seb revient en arrière en courant pour secourir son ami.  
  
Seb!Tu peux pas descendre tu vas tomber!  
  
Je vais me gêner!  
  
Seb!Non!  
  
Aussitôt Seb commence à descendre vers Mike.il s'approche de son ami quand il heurte un caillou qui déloge Mike de sa branche.Heuresement Seb a le réflexe de rattraper son ami par son short.Enfin ils commencent à tomber progressivement.  
  
Je suis désolé Seb de t'avoir entraîné dans cette situation!  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas Mike.Je suis toujours prêt à tout pour un ami!  
  
Soudain leurs D-power se mettent à briller.ils le prennent et peuvent lire:  
  
OMEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Alors leurs D-power se collent et vont vers le champ de bataille où leurs digimon reçoivent en eux la puissance des D-power:  
  
Metaltaureaumon,Warmeteordramon digivolve ton ADN.....................................en Taureaudramon  
  
Taureaudramon ressemblait à Metaltaureaumon sans son armure et sur cet aspect,on a rajouté le hysique de Warmeteordramon.Aussitôt la digivolution faite,le nouveau digimon accourt pour sauver Mike et Seb.Il ouvre ses bras où tombent les deux enfants.  
  
Qui es tu?demande Seb.  
  
Tu es le niveau omega de nos digimon?  
  
Mon nom est Warmeteordramon,le resultat de la digivolution des ADN de Metaltaureaumon et Warmeteordramon.Mes attaques sont flamme destructive et choc electrique.Et croyez moi je ne laisse aucune chance à mes ennemis.  
  
Groundmon arrive près pour la bataille.  
  
Tu vas voir!On va te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce!lui lance Seb.  
  
C'est bien dit!approuve Mike.  
  
Déferlante simisque!  
  
Flamme destructrice!Choc électrique!  
  
L'attaque de Groundmon ne fait quasi-rien tandis qu'il est gravement affecté par celle de Taureaudramon.  
  
Attaque à nouveau!lui dit Seb.  
  
OK!Flamme destructrice!  
  
L'attaque élimine alors Groundmon et Taureaudramon régresse pour devenir deux digimon bébé. Babybullmon!T'as été formidable!dit Seb prenant son digimon.  
  
Et toi aussi euh.....  
  
Je suis Tidramon maintenant!  
  
Tu as été super Tidramon!dit Mike le serrant dans ses bras.  
  
Tidramon ressemblait à une tête de dragon avec une queue à flamme au bout.  
  
Soudain les deux enfants sentent la terre trembler.  
  
C'est impossible!On vient d'éliminer Groudmon!dit Mike.  
  
Ils décident de courir vers la mer et là remarquent le mont de l'infini.  
  
Seb!C'est le mont de l'infini!s'étonne Mike.  
  
Oui et c'est là bas qu'on va!répond Seb fixant le mont de l'infini.  
  
L'île vogue doucement vers leur destination.  
  
Le reste des digisauveurs battra t-il les quatre autres maitres des éléments?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	46. Le feu

Résumé:  
  
Seb  
  
On cherchait à échapper à Groundmon quand Mike a trebuché.J'ai voulu le sauver mais on est tombé dans le gouffre.C'est à ce moment que nos digimon ont digivolvé leur ADN en Taureaudramon et il nous a sauvé.Après il a battu Groundmon.Maintenant nous nous dirigeons vers le mont de l'infini.  
  
5] LE FEU  
  
Ash et Amy étaient seules avec leurs digimon sur la partie de île où se trouvait le volcan,le mont Misirashi.Ils marchaient à travers un désert.  
  
J'ai soif!se plaint Amy.  
  
Tais toi et marche!Ca sert à rien de se plaindre!répond Ash.  
  
Soudain apparaît devant eux Firemon.  
  
Bonjour jeunes digisauveuses.C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous éliminer.  
  
Ah oui!Kitty?  
  
Je suis prête!  
  
Et toi Doemon?  
  
Moi aussi!  
  
MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Kittymon megadigivolve toi..............................en Meganimon  
  
Doemon megadigivolve toi...............................en Majomon  
  
Les digimon commencent à attaquer Firemon.  
  
Petits insectes!Flamme volcan!  
  
De grandes flammes attaquent les deux digimon qui tentent de les esquiver le mieux possible.  
  
Flammes deflagration!  
  
L'attaque touche les deux digimon les laissant à sa merci.  
  
Oh non!Majomon!pleure Amy s'effondra à terre.  
  
Meganimon!Résiste!Je sais que vous pouvez la battre!les encourage Ash.  
  
Ils ne pourront jamais et on va y rester!  
  
Dis pas ça Amy!Au contraire on gagnera!  
  
Mais Ash il est niveau omega.Et si on se rendait pour leur éviter de mourir?  
  
Pour toute réponse Ash lui donne une gifle.  
  
Dis pas ça!Nos digimon vont s'en sortir si on garde confiance en eux!Et si ils meurt eux renaissent!Pas nous!Alors on doit se battre pour sauver le digimonde!  
  
Et si ça tournait mal?  
  
Mais pourquoi veux tu que ça tourne mal?s'emporte Ash.  
  
Soudain leurs D-power se mettent à briller:  
  
OMEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Alors leurs digimon se mettent à briller absorbant le pouvoir des digivices collés ensemble.  
  
Meganimon,Majomon digivolve ton ADN............................en Megajomon  
  
Megajomon ressemblait beaucoup à Majomon avait la grâce de Majomon et de Meganimon mais aussi possédait la puissance de Meganimon.  
  
Ils ont atteint le niveau omega!s'étonne Amy.  
  
Oui il ne faut jamais désespérer tu vois!  
  
Oui!  
  
Intéressant!Flamme volcan!  
  
Megajomon esquive l'attaque.  
  
Etoiles divines!  
  
L'attaque blesse Firemon alors Megajomon en profite pour le reattaquer:  
  
Pluie d'étoiles céleste!  
  
L'attaque détruit complètement Firemon.Aussitôt Megajomon régresse en deux bébés digimon.  
  
Tamamon!dit Amy la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Chumon!  
  
Chumon ressemblait à une tête de chat vert clair avec de grands yeux verts foncés.Sur son front était dessiné un croissant de lune jaune.Derrière cette tête partait une queue verte claire.  
  
Soudain le sol se met à déplacer.  
  
Mais qu'est qui se passe?demande Amy surprise.  
  
Aucune idée!  
  
Les deux amies décident de courir vers la mer.Arrivées au bord de la mer,elles découvrent que île se déplace vers le mont de l'infini.  
  
C'est le mont de l'infini!montre Amy.  
  
Oui et on y va tout de suite!  
  
Nos amis y seront peut être.  
  
Ainsi île vogue tranquillement vers le mont de l'infini.  
  
Le reste des digisauveurs battra t-il les trois autres maitres des éléments?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	47. L'air

Résumé:  
  
Ash  
  
Firemon nous a attaqué.Nos digimon étaient plutôt mal en point et Amy desesperait.Je lui ait fait comprendre qu'on pouvait pas perdre espoir et se rendre.C'est alors que Meganimon et Majomon ont digivolvé leur ADN en Megajomon.Avec lui on a pu battre Firemon.Et maintenant on met le cap sur le mont de l'infini.  
  
6] L'AIR  
  
Miguel et Mario marchaient à travers une forêt rempli de panneaux de signalisation.Aucun ne parlait et le silence pesait lourd.Soudain l'un de leurs digimon décide de rompre le silence:  
  
Dites vous pourriez parler un peu plus?demande Cherubimon.  
  
Oui ce silence devient pesant!renchérit Novamon.  
  
Mario n'osait rien dire devant Miguel ni devant personne.Après tout pourquoi les autres lui pardonneraient après tout le mal qu'il avait fait?  
  
Ils ont raison!Tu ne veux pas parler?  
  
Mario ne dit rien ne bougeant même pas un cil.  
  
Tu n'es pas très bavard!  
  
Je n'ai rien à dire.  
  
On peut être ami Mario!  
  
Pourquoi?  
  
Parce que avoir des amis c'est génial!Non?  
  
J'en suis pas si sur moi.  
  
Et pourquoi?  
  
Parce que!  
  
Le silence revenait et ce fut Mario qui le rompit:  
  
Pourquoi cherches tu à être ami avec moi?J'ai fait tant de mal!Je mérite pas votre pardon!  
  
Pour moi je pense que chacun mérite une seconde chance.On fait tous des erreurs qui nous apprennent beaucoup.Beaucoup plus que le savoir qu'on trouve dans les livres ou à l'école.  
  
Mais toi tu déteste qu'on élimine un digimon.Alors pourquoi essayer d'être ami avec moi?  
  
Je déteste surtout éliminer un digimon virus.Je déteste quand Mickael disait au début que les virus sont méchants!  
  
Et c'est ce que je pense.  
  
Les digimon virus valent autant que les antivirus et les données.Ils sont très gentils.Regardre Demidevimon ou Novamon ou encore Wormmon.  
  
Oui mais cetains sont méchants  
  
Pas tous.On doit pas juger quelqu'un sur son apparence ou ses origines ou son appartenance à quelque chose.Mais plutôt par ce qu'il a au fond de son cœur.A mon sens c'est ça la tolérance.  
  
tolérance  
  
C'est pas la première fois que tu entends ce mot là quand même?  
  
Presque mon père m'a toujours dit que les gens comme nous étaient supérieurs et que les autres races failliraient les exterminer alors je crois avoir reporté cette haine sur les digimon virus.  
  
Il est raciste alors!C'est honteux de penser des choses pareilles à cette époque!Pourquoi les adultes sont aussi méchants?  
  
Bonne question.  
  
Soudain Windmon apparaît devant eux:  
  
On discute les petits digisauveurs?  
  
C'est Windmon!constate Miguel.  
  
On y va?demande Cherubimon.  
  
J'espère!dit Novamon.  
  
Oui!  
  
MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Cherubimon megadigivolve toi..........................en Archangemon  
  
Novamon megadigivolve toi.............................en Goldramon  
  
C'est tout!C'est ridicule!Bourrasque infernale!  
  
Laser fr........  
  
Laser d'........  
  
A cause de l'attaque de Windmon,aucun des deux digimon ne parvient à attaquer.L'attaque de Windmon était bien trop forte.  
  
Oh les pauvres petits digisauveurs!Je vais avoir pitié de vous et mettre fin à vos souffrances!  
  
Mario s'agenouille à terre pleurant:  
  
Je ne comprends plus rien moi!C'est beaucoup trop dur!  
  
De quoi Mario?Dis moi je peux t'aider si tu le veux!Je suis ton ami!  
  
Je ne comprends pas.Tu me dis que on doit éliminer les digimon virus alors pourquoi on le combat lui?  
  
Je te dis que l'important était de regarder dans son cœur.Lui il est méchant dans son cœur tu le vois puisqu'il attaque par plaisir.Et aussi parfois on doit éliminer des digimon car ils menacent des vies.  
  
C'est trop difficile!Je veux me rendre!  
  
Miguel lève sa main et donne une gifle à Mario:  
  
Tu n'as pas honte de pleurer comme un enfant?On va se battre ensemble Mario!On est amis et les amis s'entraident toujours dans les ennuis et ne vous abandonnent jamais!  
  
Mario caressant sa joue:  
  
Merci Miguel.  
  
Soudain leurs D-power se mettent à briller tandis que les digimon retrouvent leurs forces.  
  
OMEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Archangemon,Goldramon digivolve ton ADN............................en Archangedramon  
  
Archangedramon était un digimon ange avec la cuirasse de Goldramon et les ailes,le casque,la toge verte et l'arc avec le carquois de flèches de Archangemon.  
  
Sapristi!Ils ont atteint le niveau omega!étonne Mario.  
  
Oui c'est génial!  
  
Oh il s'est digivolvé dans sa forme omega!C'est une très mauvaise nouvelle!  
  
En effet pour toi!lance Mario!  
  
Flèche divine!Ailes lumineuses!  
  
Non!crie desesprement Windmon.  
  
Ainsi il disparaît sous les attaques précises de Archangedramon.  
  
Il a réussi!se réjouit Miguel.  
  
Oui c'est génial!approuve Mario.  
  
Archangedramon régresse alors en deux digimon.  
  
Je suis Miniangemon Miguel!  
  
Miniangemon ressemblait à la tête de Cherubimon.  
  
Et moi Babumon Mario!  
  
Babumon était une petite boule rouge avec deux cheveux verts sur la tête avec des yeux bleus.  
  
Alors qu'ils célèbrent leur victoire,ils sentent la terre bouger.Ils courent vers la mer et découvrent le mont de l'infini.  
  
Regarde Mario c'est le mont de l'infini!  
  
D'ici il paraît petit!  
  
On va suivre l'avis de cette île!Direction le mont de l'infini!  
  
Ainsi île vogue tranquillement vers le mont de l'infini.  
  
Le reste des digisauveurs battra t-il les deux autres maitres des éléments?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	48. Les illusions

Résumé:  
  
Miguel  
  
J'étais seul avec Mario et bien sur nos digimon.On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très bavard.J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'on peut juger les gens de l'apparence mais il faut apprendre à connaître leur cœur pour les juger.Ensuite Windmon nous a attaqué.Mario désespérait et ne comprenait rien/Je l'aie giflé lui disant que je serais là pour l'aider et que les amis s'aident toujours.Alors nos digimon ont fusionné en Archangedramon,un digimon omega.Il a battu Windmon.Maintenant nous nous dirigeons vers le mont de l'infini.  
  
7] LES ILLUSIONS   
  
Dareen et Mickael se trouvaient au village des bébés digimon.La vie ne serait pas si désagréable si le digimonde n'était pas menacé et si ils savaient où se trouvaient leurs amis.  
  
Cependant ils étaient très affairés car ils s'occupaient de réparer les dégâts du village du à l'un des maîtres des éléments.Aussi ils aidaient Elecmon à prendre soin des bébés.  
  
Pourtant la vraie raison n'était pas principalement d'aider Elecmon à réparer le village mais le protéger d'une attaque des maîtres des éléments.Ils restaient constamment sur leurs gardes.  
  
Soudain Elecmon revient de la rivière sans son filet rempli de poissons.  
  
Elecmon!Que se passe t-il?demande Dareen.  
  
Un maître des éléments!  
  
Lequel?demande aussitôt Mickael.  
  
Je l'ai reconnu!C'est Illusionmon!  
  
C'est le maître des illusions!dit Patamon.  
  
Eh bien on va lui donner des illusions!dit Mickael.  
  
Oui jamais il ne détruira ce village!  
  
C'est bien dit!approuve Dorumon.  
  
Vous êtes prêts?demande Mickael.  
  
Toujours!  
  
MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Dorumon megadigivolve toi.............................en Dorugroramon  
  
Patamon megadigivolve toi.............................en Seraphimon  
  
Maintenant on va attendre Illusionmon!dit Dareen.  
  
Non je propose de le rechercher sinon la bataille causera plus de dégâts encore au village!  
  
Tu as raison Mickael!Ce village a assez souffert!  
  
Ainsi ils recherchent Illusionmon à travers une plaine.Soudain ils le trouvent et commencent à attaquer: Désolé les petits digisauveurs!Voile de brume!  
  
Un fin brouillard recouvrait toute la plaine.Dareen et Mickael ne voyaient plus rien du combat.ils voyaient le rêve le plus cher en eux se realiser.Mais ce laisser aller leur permettant de s'évader dans leurs rêves et d'oublier la réalité affaiblissait leurs digimon.Les digimon ne recevaient plus assez d'énergie et commençaient à s'affaiblir.  
  
Soudain Dareen commence à voir dans son rêve Dorumon.Alors il commence à se souvenir de la bataille.Peu à peu le voile de brume autour de lui se dissipe.  
  
Oh non!Dorugoramon!  
  
Dorugoramon reprend un peu de forces.  
  
Mickael!Réveille toi!Ceux ne sont que des illusions!Rien n'est réel!  
  
Mickael ne bougeait pas.  
  
Réveille toi!Je veux t'aider!Que fais tu de ton digimon Mickael?A rester dans tes rêves il disparaîtra!Il n'est jamais bon d'oublier la réalité et de se plonger complètement dans ses rêves!  
  
Patamon!  
  
A ce mot,Seraphimon reprend un peu de ses forces.  
  
C'est bien Mickael!Continue!  
  
Dareen!  
  
Le voile de brume est détruit et Seraphimon récupéré encore de l'energie.Soudain leurs D-power brillent.  
  
OMEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Dorugoramon,Seraphimon digivolve ton ADN.............................en Doruphimon  
  
Doruphimon avait la cuirasse de Dorugoramon mais portait le casque et les ailes de Seraphimon.  
  
Ils ont digivolvé leur ADN!se réjouit Mickael sautant au cou de Dareen.  
  
Oui c'est super!Montre lui ce que tu sais faire Doruphimon!  
  
En avant!Missile laser!  
  
Non!  
  
Et on continue!dit Dareen.  
  
Ailes flamboyantes!  
  
L'attaque élimine alors Illusionmon.Ensuite Doruphimon régresse en deux digimon.  
  
Je suis Poyomon maintenant Mickael!  
  
Et moi Dodomon!  
  
Dodomon ressemblait à une petite tête de chat bleue foncée avec le contour de la bouche blanche.  
  
Soudain ils sentent île bougeait et courent vers la mer.  
  
Regarde Mickael c'est le mont de l'infini!  
  
Et on se dirige là bas!  
  
Ainsi la joyeuse compagnie vogue vers le mont de l'infini.  
  
Le reste des digisauveurs battra t il Thunderlightmon le dernier maitre des éléments?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	49. L'électricité

Résumé:  
  
Dareen  
  
On veillait sur le village des bébés digimon Mickael et moi afin de le protéger des maîtres des éléments.On a rencontré Illusionmon.Mickael et moi avons été plongé dans nos rêves.Alors ce sommeil affaiblissait nos digimon.j'en ait pris conscience puis j'ai aidé Mickael.C'est alors que nos digimon ont atteint le niveau omega: Doruphimon.Ainsi ils ont battu Illusionmon.Nous allons droit au mont de l'infini.  
  
8] L'ELECTRICITE  
  
Alexis et Hugo se trouvaient sur île où se trouvait une montagne qu'il connaissaient très bien.Il s'agissait du mont de l'infini.Ils marchaient à travers la forêt cherchant à savoir où se trouvent leurs amis.  
  
Soudain apparaît Thunderelectrikmon devant eux:  
  
Bonjour jeunes digisauveurs!Vous désirez un biberon avant que je vous élimine les petits bébés? La réaction est très vite.Aussitôt Alexis et Hugo crient ou plutôt hurlent:  
  
ON EST PAS DES BEBES!  
  
Oh les bébés sont agressifs!  
  
Vous êtes prêts?  
  
Oui toujours!  
  
MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Monodramon megadigivolve toi...............................en Justicemon  
  
Veemon megadigivolve toi...............................en Alforceveedramon  
  
En avant!lance Alexis.  
  
Oui et faites pas de quartier!poursuit Hugo.  
  
V hammer!  
  
Justice kick!  
  
Les bébés devraient pas faire joujou avec de telles armes!Mega décharge électrique!  
  
L'attaque cause de grands dommages à Justicemon et Alforceveedramon.  
  
Justicemon!  
  
Alforceveedramon!  
  
Les digimon étaient à terre affaiblis.  
  
Il n'a sûrement une solution!  
  
Oui il y a toujours une solution!  
  
Oui garder espoir au fond de notre cœur!dit Alexis.  
  
Et confiance en nos digimon et notre mission!poursuit Hugo.  
  
Soudain leurs digimon reprennent des forces et leurs D-power se mettent à briller.  
  
OMEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Justicemon,Alforceveedramon digivolve ton ADN..........................en Justicedramon  
  
Ils ont réussi à digivolver leur ADN!s'exclame Hugo.  
  
Oui c'est génial!  
  
Aussitôt Justicedramon attaque le maître de l'électricité.  
  
Poing de justice!Laser feu!  
  
Les attaques très précises éliminent aussitôt Thunderelectricitymon.Aussitôt Justicedramon régresse en deux digimon.  
  
Chibimon!  
  
Et moi je suis Ketomon maintenant Alexis.  
  
Les enfants félicitent leurs digimon.Soudain Hugo repère Unimon et Devidramon. Regarde c'est Emilie et Virgile!  
  
Oui et ils vont atterrir près de la crique!  
  
Aussitôt les enfants courent vers la crique accueillir leurs amis.  
  
Maintenant que les mautres des ékléments sont tous battus les digisauveurs se retrouveront ils?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	50. La maitre des éléments

Résumé:  
  
Alexis  
  
On était près du mont de l'infini quand Thunderelectricitymon nous a attaqué.A nous deux,Hugo et moi on a été assez forts et nos digimon ont pu atteindre le niveau omega en digivolvant leur ADN en Justicedramon.Ainsi on a battu notre ennemi.Ensuite j'ai repéré Emilie et virgile.J'ai hâte de revoir mes amis.  
  
9] LE MAITRE DES ELEMENTS  
  
Quand Alexis et Hugo arrivent,Unimon et Devidramon ont pris leurs amis de leur île qui dérivait vers le mont de l'infini au pas de sénateur et ramenés sur la terre ferme.  
  
C'est super de se revoir vivant!dit Amy.  
  
Dites vous n'avez rien à dire?demande Emilie voyant tous le bébés digimon.  
  
Ainsi chaque groupe raconte comment il a atteint le niveau omega.  
  
C'est super!Maintenant on a tous des digimon niveau omega!s'exclama Seb.  
  
Oui et les maîtres des éléments sont détruit!ajoute Hameric.  
  
Je parierai ma chemise là dessus.Il y a sûrement un autre ennemi qui les manœuvrait un peu dans le genre des devas et de Zhuquiamon!avance Mike.  
  
Oui c'est plutôt bien pensé Mike!approuve Miguel.  
  
Soudain un ange apparaît devant eux.Ils le connaissent bien puisqu'ils l'ont vu dans la saison 4.Il s'agit de Lucemon.Il se tient devant eux les regardant en les fixant etragement et sifflotant.  
  
Aussitôt Mike l'analyse avec son ordinateur:  
  
Lucemon.Digimon antivirus niveau disciple.Ses attaques sont pied divin et sol ouvert. Regardez ce que le disciple fait!lance Lucemon.  
  
Alors Lucemon se digivolve sous leurs yeux:  
  
Lucemon surdigivolve toi.............................en Lucemon mode Satan  
  
C'est la forme mega de Lucemon.Ses attaques sont brûlure ardente et destruction massive.  
  
Genial!commente Amy.  
  
Eh oubliez pas qu'il est niveau mega et nous on a sept digimon omega!rappelle Emilie  
  
Et moi j'ai oublié de vous dire que j'étais le créateur et le chef des maîtres des éléments.  
  
Ah bon?Ca nous fait une belle jambe au pied droit!réplique Ash.  
  
Insolents!Brulure ardente!lance Lucemon mode satan.  
  
Que tous les digimon se digivolvent!ordonne Emilie.  
  
OUAIS!  
  
Tous les D-power brillent:  
  
MEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Penguinmon megadigivolve toi...............................en Licornemon  
  
Demidevimon megadigivolve toi..............................en Megidramon  
  
Babydramon megadigivolve toi...............................en Warmeteordramon  
  
Demitaureaumon megadigivolve toi...........................en Metaltaureaumon  
  
Kittymon megadigivolve toi....................................en Meganimon  
  
Cherubimon megadigivolve toi.................................en Archangemon  
  
Doemon megadigivolve toi.....................................en Majomon  
  
Monodramon megadigivolve toi...............................en Justicemon  
  
Novamon megadigivolve toi....................................en Goldramon  
  
Dorumon megadigivolve toi.....................................en Dorugoramon  
  
Veemon megadigivolve toi.......................................en Alforceveedramon  
  
Salamon megadigivolve toi......................................en Ophanimon  
  
Patamon megadigivolve toi......................................en Seraphimon  
  
Wormmon megadigivolve toi...................................en Chaosdramon  
  
En avant our l'omega!crie Emilie.  
  
OMEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Licornemon,Megidramon digivolve ton ADN.................................en Licodramon  
  
Metaltaureaudramon,Warmeteordramon digivolve ton ADN..................en Taureaudramon  
  
Meganimon,Majomon digivolve ton ADN......................................en Megajomon  
  
Archangemon,Goldramon digivolve ton ADN .............................en Archangedramon  
  
Ophanimon,Chaosdramon digivolve ton ADN...............................en Ophadramon  
  
Dorugoramon,Seraphimon digivolve ton ADN..............................en Doruphimon  
  
Justicemon,Alforceveedramon digivolve ton ADN.........................en Justicedramon  
  
Quoi?Vous vous digivolvez au niveau omega!dit Lucemon mode satan blanc comme un mort.  
  
Oui!Tu ne regardais pas les combats ou quoi?demande Seb.  
  
Si si je ne pensez pas que vous puissez atteindre ce niveau!balise Lucemon mode satan.  
  
On peut te poser une question?demande innocemment Amy.  
  
Euh je pense que oui.  
  
Bien vas y Amy!rigole Ash.  
  
Selon toi un digimon mega comme euh disons toi contre sept digimon omega comme euh nos digimon ça donnerait quoi au final?  
  
Tous les enfants riaient de cette remarque tandis que les digimon se préparait à attaquer.  
  
Ca donnerait que le digimon mega battra les sept digimon et leurs maudits partenaires qui se croient des digisauveurs!s'énerve Lucemon mode satan.  
  
On va très vite le savoir!dit fermement Emilie.  
  
Oui c'est le seul moyen!approuve Virgile.  
  
Alors on y va?demande Miguel.  
  
Oui!disent Alexis,Cathy,Hameric et Alexis d'une seule fois.  
  
Ce vieil ange va voir à qui il a affaire!dit doucement mais fermement Amy.  
  
Alors en avant!poursuit Dareen.  
  
On va manger des ailes d'anges ce midi!plaisante Seb.  
  
Bof!Je pense qu'on s'empoissonnerait!sourit Mike.  
  
Oui tu as raison!approuve Mario.  
  
Bon ça suffit!A l'attaque les digimon!ordonne Emilie.  
  
Quoi?A l'attaque?Mais je suis pas prêt!Non arrêtez vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!C'est une effroyable méprise!s'affole Lucemon mode satan.  
  
Tu crois ça?demande Seb.  
  
Allez y!dit Miguel.  
  
Regard hypnotique!Missile explosif!  
  
Flamme destructrice!Choc électrique!  
  
Pluie étoiles céleste!Etoiles divines!  
  
Flèche divine!Ailes lumineuses!  
  
Missile laser!Ailes flamboyantes!  
  
Explosion de douceur!Bombe d'amour!  
  
Poing de justice!Laser feu!  
  
Euh voyons attaquons!On y va!Brulure ardente!  
  
L'attaque de Lucemon mode satan ne leur fait même pas une egratignure.Tandis que leurs sont très précises et très puissantes.Alors Lucemon mode satan régresse en Lucemon.Cependant il s'agit d'un Lucemon très affaibli.  
  
Quoi?Il est encore debout!étonne Seb.  
  
oui mais il est très épuisé!constate Mike.  
  
Oui!Reattaquez!ordonne Emilie.  
  
Aussitôt les digimon renvient leurs attaques sur Lucemon:  
  
Regard hypnotique!Missile explosif!  
  
Flamme destructrice!Choc électrique!  
  
Pluie étoiles céleste!Etoiles divines!  
  
Flèche divine!Ailes lumineuses!  
  
Missile laser!Ailes flamboyantes!  
  
Explosion de douceur!Bombe d'amour!  
  
Poing de justice!Laser feu!  
  
Alors Lucemon ne peut résister et est détruit progressivement.Il se meurt longtemps et disparaissant peu à peu en fixant.Avant de partir pour toujours,il lance:  
  
Vous avez vaincu tous vos ennemis mais lui jamais vous le vaincrez!  
  
Alors il disparaît complètement  
  
On a gagné!se réjouit Emilie.  
  
C'est génial!dit Seb.  
  
On est les meilleurs!chante Ash.  
  
Soudain Mike assit devant son ordinateur vient casser la bonne humeur du groupe:  
  
Avant de vous rejouir,il faudra battre un nouvel ennemi!  
  
Quoi?  
  
Repete!  
  
Gennai vient de m'envoyer un e-mail disant qu'il y a un dernier ennemi qui est le maîtres de tous ennemis.  
  
Bon et on doit faire quoi?demande Emilie  
  
Gennai nous d'attendre ici et de garder nos digimon sous leur forme actuelle.  
  
Pourquoi Gennai leur demande cela?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	51. La raison

Résumé:  
  
Emilie  
  
On s'est enfin retrouvé.Nous avons constaté que nous pouvions tous pratiquer l'omegadigivolution.Ensuite nous avons rencontré Lucemon,le maître des éléments.Nos digimon se sont bien battus et l'ont vite eliminé.Maintenant Mike a reçu un e-mail de Gennai nos disant d'attendre l'ennemi final.Je n'ai pas peur car je sais que nous gagnerons.  
  
10] LA RAISON  
  
Quoi?On doit rester ici!dit Emilie surprise.  
  
Restez ici!Il est fou!énerve Ash.  
  
J'ai toujours trouvé Gennai un peu bizarre!dit Seb.  
  
Peut être mais il a toujours raison!réplique Mike.  
  
Euh excusez moi de vous déranger mais quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est que ça?  
  
Amy a raison!On dirait un tourbillon noir..C'est assez inquietant!approuve Miguel inquiet.  
  
En effet un tourbillon noir se formait près des digisauveurs.Il ne cessait de s'agrandir.  
  
Qu'est que c'est?demande Emilie intriguée.  
  
Bonne question!répond Hugo.  
  
Mike!C'est toi l'expert ici!dit Ash.  
  
Euh oui mais je n'ai aucune idée!  
  
C'est super!soupire Dareen.  
  
Le tourbillon noir devient très grand et même immense.Il ne reste plus qu'une bonne vingtaine de mètres les séparant eux de lui.  
  
Vous ne croyez qu'il serait plus prudents de reculer?propose Cathy.  
  
Non!Gennai nous a dit d'attendre ici!  
  
Soudain un digimon sort du tourbillon noir.Un digimon qu'ils connaissent beaucoup trop bien.Il s'agit de Apocalymon.  
  
C'est Apocalymon!crie Seb.  
  
Vous croyez que c'est une coïncidence qu'on tombe sur un Apocalymon comme dans la saison 1?demande Mike.  
  
Mike!On s'en fiche pour le moment!dit Virgile.  
  
Alors c'est vous?La première équipe m'a vaincu mais après trois équipes qui se sont succédées j'ai retrouvé mes forces et la cinquième équipe ne réussira pas à me vaincre.Au contraire de ses predesseurs,elle finira au cimetière.  
  
Ah bon?Que de charmants projets!tente de sourire Seb ayant comme un frisson dans le dos. Regardez ma puissance!  
  
C'est à dire?demande Alexis.  
  
Apocalymon digivolve toi....................................en Nightdramon  
  
Il s'est digivolvé!étonne Mario.  
  
Oui et les choses vont aller très mal pour nous!dit Amy.  
  
Mais non!réplique Ash.  
  
Mike!C'est qui ce Nightdramon?demande Virgile.  
  
Attendez!Nightdramon est un digimon virus de niveau mega III!ses attaques sont.....  
  
Elles sont quoi Mike?demande Seb impatient.  
  
Elles sont inconnues du digidex.Nightdramon n'a jamais attaqué et on ne connaît pas ses attaques.  
  
Ah formidable!soupire Mickael.  
  
Ben si il a jamais attaqué!A mon avis,il va le faire maintenant!dit Virgile.  
  
Oui on va vite les découvrir ses attaques Ca suffit!On peut le battre!réplique Emilie  
  
Oui c'est toi qui a raison!  
  
On va le battre!  
  
En avant!  
  
A l'attaque les digimon!ordonne Emilie.  
  
Les digimon s'relancent mais Nightdramon utilise une de ses attaques:  
  
Filet invisible immobilisant!  
  
Aussitôt les digimon n'arrivent plus à bouger.  
  
Maintenant regardez!  
  
Alors chaque digimon régresse dans sa forme disciple.Quand aux pierres,elles ne retournent pas dans les D-power.Non.Nightdramonles a bloqué et possède toutes leurs pierres.  
  
Non!Nos pierres!s'ecrie Emilie.  
  
C'est pas possible!se lamente Amy.  
  
On est désolé!dit Penguinmon.  
  
Oui on ne voulait pas!ajoute Patamon.  
  
Pardonnez nous on a échoué!poursuit Cherubimon.  
  
Arrêtez!C'est pas de votre faute!les rassure Miguel.  
  
Oui on ne veut vous en veut pas du tout!dit Dareen.  
  
Regardez vos belles pierres!lance Nightdramon.  
  
Alors devant leurs yeux,Nightdramon détruit toutes les pierres avec leurs symboles dessus. C'est fini!Ils ne pourront plus se digivolver!se lamente Ash.  
  
Finissons en!Nuit de cauchemar!  
  
Alors un épais brouillard noir recouvre tous les digisauveurs leur rendant réel leur pire cauchemar.  
  
Non!Pas ça!Je ne voulais pas!Mon pauvre Jim!pleurniche Emilie.  
  
Non pas de piqûre!panique Seb.  
  
Non!Arretez!crie Ash.  
  
C'est pas de ma faute!se lamente Amy.  
  
Non papa!Tu ne peux pas faire ça!C'est horrible!hurle Miguel.  
  
Non je ne voulais pas ça!crie Virgile.  
  
Ce n'est pas possible!Stop!hurle Dareen.  
  
Non maman!Ne me laisse pas seul!pleure Hameric.  
  
Peter!Tu dois me croire!hurle Cathy.  
  
Je veux jouer à l'ordinateur!Je veux manger des chips!hurle Hugo.  
  
Non!Ne m'ignorez pas!Je suis là!pleure Alexis.  
  
Non ne m'étouffe pas!implore Mike.  
  
Non!Papa!C'est un accident cette mauvaise note en histoire!dit Mickael.  
  
Non!Arrête de tuer ces digimon!hurle Mario.  
  
Les digimon affaiblis par les cauchemars de leurs partenaires essayaient de trouver une solution.Ils ne voulaient pas les voir se detruire.Ils les aimaient beaucoup trop et étaient prêts à tout pour les sauver.Enfin Demi eut l'idée de les aider à prendre conscience que tout ceci n'est pas reel.Ceux ne sont que des illusions.  
  
Seb!Ce n'est pas réel!  
  
Mais Demi!Cette infirmière veut encore me faire une piqûre!  
  
Seb!D'abord ce n'est qu'une illusion puis par rapport aux épreuves que tu as subies ici c'est quoi au juste une piqûre?  
  
Par rapport à nos combats c'est rien du tout!  
  
Affronte la!Je suis là pour t'aider!  
  
Demi!Oui tu as raison!  
  
Alors Seb cesse de reculer et reste droit.Soudain le brouillard noir se disperse.  
  
Emilie!C'est une illusion!  
  
Jim!Je ne veux qu'il meure à nouveau!  
  
Il ne moura plus!On ne meurt qu'une fois!Et je suis là moi pour t'aider à tout surmonter!  
  
Penguinmon!  
  
Je sera toujours là pour toi!  
  
Merci Penguinmon!  
  
Le brouillard noir disparaît.  
  
Ash!Ce n'est qu'une illusion!  
  
Non ça paraît si réel!  
  
Arrête!Je ne veux pas te perdre Ash!  
  
Kitty!Non!  
  
Le brouillard disparaît.  
  
Amy!Rien n'est réel!  
  
Oh si!Doemon protége moi!  
  
Je peux me battre que contre le réel moi!Mais contre les problèmes moraux je serais toujours là pour te soutenir!  
  
Doemon!  
  
Le brouillard disparaît.  
  
Miguel!Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar!  
  
Non ça m'ait arrivé!  
  
Mais c'est fini maintenant!  
  
Non!  
  
Le passé est le passé!Il y a des éléments du passé à oublier pour pardonner!N'oublie que tu as le symbole de la tolérance!  
  
Cherubimon!  
  
Le brouillard disparaît.  
  
Dareen!Rien n'est réel!  
  
Si!Je le vois là!  
  
C'est une illusion!  
  
Non ce n'est pas possible!  
  
Tu as vaincu tes rêves!Maintenant vaincs ton cauchemar!  
  
Dorumon!  
  
Le brouillard disparaît.  
  
Virgile!Tout ce que tu vois n'est qu'illusion!  
  
Non c'est pas possible!  
  
Si!Arrête!Je ne veux pas te perdre moi!  
  
Demidevimon!  
  
Le brouillard disparaît.  
  
Hameric!C'est n'est pas la réalité!  
  
Mais maman m'a encore laissé chez papa tout seul!Pourquoi elle me prend pas aussi longtemps que papa?  
  
Tout s'arrangera un jour!  
  
Et quand?  
  
Tant que tu feras confiance!Je suis toujours là pour t'aider dans les coups durs!  
  
Wormmon!  
  
Le brouillard disparaît.  
  
Cathy!C'est une illusion!  
  
Non Peter ne me croit pas!  
  
Quand on grandit beaucoup cessent de croire!Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir et ça finira par s'arranger!  
  
Quoi?  
  
Oui tout finit toujours par s'arranger!  
  
Salamon!  
  
Le brouillard disparaît.  
  
Hugo!C'est pas réel!  
  
Je suis un sale braillard!Je suis egoiste!  
  
Oui mais tu as changé!Tu ne pense plus qu'à toi mais avant tout à l'équipe et à rendre service!  
  
Quoi?  
  
Oui tu as beaucoup changé!  
  
Veemon!  
  
Le brouillard disparaît.  
  
Alexis!Rien n'est réel!  
  
Ce cauchemar que je fais souvent!Tout le monde m'ignore!  
  
Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar et jamais il ne se réalisera  
  
Mais....  
  
Non jamais car je serais toujours là pour t'aider!  
  
Monodramon!  
  
Le brouillard disparaît.  
  
Mickael!Ce n'est que ton cauchemar!  
  
Oui mais je ramène une très mauvaise note en histoire!Papa est très fâché!  
  
D'abord tu es excellent en histoire alors pourquoi tu aurais une mauvaise note?Puis ton père ne te disputerait pas comme ça!  
  
Patamon!  
  
Le brouillard disparaît.  
  
Mike!Rien n'est réel!  
  
Babydramon empêche le de m'étouffer!  
  
Non!  
  
Quoi?  
  
Au contraire affronte le!Plutôt que de fuir avance pour l'affronter!  
  
Mais ....  
  
Vas y!  
  
Je te fais confiance Babydramon!  
  
Le brouillard disparaît.  
  
Mario!Ce n'est que le fruit de ton imagination!  
  
Non je tue des digimon!C'est horrible!  
  
Mario!Cesse de vivre sur le passé et concentre toi sur le présent et l'avenir!Je voix pas que tu continue à te détruire avec ça!  
  
Novamon!  
  
Le brouillard est complètement détruit  
  
On a réussi!Et on est tous sortis du brouillard!s'exclame Emilie.  
  
Oui et on peut remercier vraiment nos digimon!dit Seb.  
  
Attendez!Ce n'est pas fini!  
  
Que nous prépare t-il encore?demande Amy.  
  
Digitalisation!  
  
Alors les digisauveurs et leurs digimon se retrouvent digitalisés comme effacés du monde et se retrouvent dans le monde des données du digimonde,le monde binaire.  
  
Que fait-on ici?demande Miguel.  
  
On est dans les données du digimonde!répond Mike.  
  
Et on peut repartir?demande Amy.  
  
Là j'ai aucune idée!  
  
De toute façon,on pourra pas gagner!dit Mickael.  
  
Oui c'est vrai!Il a raison!approuve Dareen.  
  
Pourquoi ça?demande Seb.  
  
Parce que en y reflecchissant nos digimon ne peuvent plus se digivolver!repind Amy.  
  
Oh non!C'est vrai!dit Miguel!  
  
Arrêtez!hurle Hugo.  
  
Pourquoi?  
  
Je suis sur qu'on peut le battre sans nos pierres et nos symboles!Nos symboles sont en nous et nos digimon ont le pouvoir en eux!  
  
Il a raison!Ils peuvent encore se digivolver!réplique Emilie.  
  
Il suffit de garder confiance!poursuit Hameric.  
  
La foi!continue Cathy.  
  
L'espoir!ajoute Alexis.  
  
Le courage!poursuit Mario.  
  
Nos connaissances!dit Mike.  
  
Notre amitié!continue Virgile.  
  
Et notre unité.  
  
Alors chacun des symboles apparaît dans le cœur des enfants.  
  
Que se passe t-il?demande Amy.  
  
Vous n'avez plus besoin des symboles!dit Cherubimon.  
  
Oui leurs pouvoirs se trouvaient en vous depuis le tout début!poursuit Doemon.  
  
Alors on peut battre Nightdramon!conclut Mickael. Bien parle!approuve les autres.  
  
Les D-power commencent à tous briller.  
  
Maintenant que les digisauveurs ont compris que les pouvoirs de leurs symboles se trouvaient en eux et leurs digimon pourront ils combattre Nightdramon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	52. La derniere bataille

sifflote ah? Ca te rappelle quelque chose?  
  
Résumé:

HugoOn a rencontre notre ennemi final: Nightdramon.Il a detruit nos symboles et nos pierres.Puis il nous a plongé dans nos cauchemars.Nos digimon nous ont aidé à en sortir.Ensuite Nightdramon nous a envoyé dans le monde des données.là on a compris que nos symboles se trouvaient en nous.Nos sommes prêts pour la bataille finale.**11] LA BATAILLE FINALE  
**  
Oui on est prêts pour la bataille finale!déclare Emilie.  
  
Les D-power brillent fortement.Chacun énonce son symbole:  
  
L'espoir que j'ai en moi est pour tout le monde.  
  
Veemon megadigivolve toi.................................en Alforceveedramon  
  
Les sentiments qui sont en moi sont ceux de l'équipe.  
  
Salamon megadigivolve toi................................en Ophanimon  
  
La douceur.  
  
Monodramon megadigivolve toi..........................en Justicemon  
  
La confiance.  
  
Wormmon megadigivolve toi..............................en Chaosdramon  
  
La gentillesse.  
  
Patamon megadigivolve toi................................en Seraphimon  
  
La tolérance  
  
Cherubimon megadigivolve toi............................en Archangemon  
  
Le courage.  
  
Novamon megadigivolve toi................................Goldramon  
  
La compréhension.  
  
Doemon megadigivolve toi..................................en Majomon  
  
La pureté.  
  
Kittymon megadigivolve toi..................................en Meganimon  
  
La solidarité.  
  
Dorumon megadigivolve toi.................................en Dorugoramon  
  
La fidélité.  
  
Demidevimon megadigivolve toi.............................en Megidramon  
  
Le savoir.  
  
Babydramon megadigivolve toi...............................en Warmeteordramon  
  
La créativité.  
  
Demitaureaumon megadigivolve toi..........................en Metaltaureaumon  
  
L'unité.  
  
Penguinmon megadigivolve toi...............................en Licornemon  
  
Maintenant on passe au niveau supérieur!décide Emilie.  
  
Oui!  
  
OMEGADIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Licornemon,Megidramon digivolve ton ADN.................................en Licodramon  
  
Metaltaureaudramon,Warmeteordramon digivolve ton ADN..................en Taureaudramon  
  
Meganimon,Majomon digivolve ton ADN......................................en Megajomon  
  
Archangemon,Goldramon digivolve ton ADN .............................en Archangedramon  
  
Ophanimon,Chaosdramon digivolve ton ADN...............................en Ophadramon  
  
Dorugoramon,Seraphimon digivolve ton ADN..............................en Doruphimon  
  
Justicemon,Alforceveedramon digivolve ton ADN.........................en Justicedramon  
  
Soudain tous disparaissent du monde des données pour revenir auprès de Nightdramon.Cette fois,ils étaient bel et bien prêt pour la bataille finale.  
  
En avant!déclare Emilie.  
  
On attaque!continue Seb.  
  
Et en vitesse!poursuit Ash.  
  
Aussitôt les digimon attaquent Nightdramon:  
  
Regard hypnotique!Missile explosif!  
  
Flamme destructrice!Choc électrique!  
  
Pluie étoiles céleste!Etoiles divines!  
  
Flèche divine!Ailes lumineuses!  
  
Missile laser!Ailes flamboyantes!  
  
Explosion de douceur!Bombe d'amour!  
  
Poing de justice!Laser feu!  
  
Ils y avaient mis toute leur énergie et Nightdramon n'avait pas une égratignure.  
  
Non c'est pas possible!dit Amy.  
  
Oui on ne peut pas désespérez!  
  
On est équipe!  
  
Et on doit gagner!  
  
Soudain chacun de leurs D-power se mettent à briller très fortement d'une lumière aveuglante et multicolore.  
  
Qu'est qui se passe?demande Mike.  
  
Aucune idée!dit Ash.  
  
Alors tous les digimon brillent de la même lumière que les D-power:  
  
Licodramon,Taureaudramon,Megajomon,Archangedramon,Doruphimon,Ophadramon et  
  
Justicedramon fusionnent...................................en Unitymon  
  
Unitymon était une grosse sphère multicolore.  
  
Nos digimon ne font plus qu'un!étonne Mike.  
  
Oui c'est surprenant!constate Miguel.  
  
Mais il doit très puissant!dit Emilie.  
  
Oui!Avec lui on va gagner la bataille!approuve Seb.  
  
Nightdramon l'attaquait mais ses attaques devenait faibles avec la présence de Unitymon.  
  
Regardez il s'affaiblit!constate Amy.  
  
On doit essayer d'aider nos digimon!dit Emilie.  
  
Et comment?demande Virgile.  
  
C'est simple!Avec nos digivices!répond Mike.  
  
Quoi?  
  
Les digivices ont toujours servi à vaincre l'ennemi final!leur rappela Mike. Oui c'est vrai!  
  
Alors en avant!décide Emilie tendant son D-power vers Nightdramon.  
  
Chacun des enfants l'imite et tend son D-power sur Nightdramon.Le pouvoir de apocalymon diminue mais celui de Unitymon grandit de plus en plus.  
  
Unitymon décide de clore cette bataille:  
  
Sphère de l'unité!  
  
L'attaque élimine définitivement Nightdramon.Aussitôt Unitymon régresse en quatorze digimon disciple se précipitant vers leurs partenaires.  
  
Penguinmon!  
  
Demi!  
  
Babydramon!  
  
Doemon!  
  
Kitty!  
  
Cherubimon!  
  
Patamon!  
  
Novamon!  
  
Demidevimon!  
  
Dorumon!  
  
Monodramon!  
  
Wormmon!  
  
Salamon!  
  
Veemon!  
  
Tout le monde est content et se réjouit de leur victoire fiale.Ils ont enfin gagné.Ils ont sauvé le digimonde et le monde réel 


	53. Le retour au monde réel

  
  
**Résumé:  
**  
Mike  
  
Tous nos digimon étaient prêts et nous aussi.Mais Nightdramon « était toujours aussi puissant.Cependant on arrêtait pas de croire en notre victoire.Alors nos digimon omega ont tous fuisionné en un seul digimon: Unitymon.Ensuite j'ai proposé d'affaiblir Nightdramon grâce à notre D-power.Puis Unitymon a éliminé Nightdramon.On a enfin gagné.C'est vraiment génial  
  
**12] LE RETOUR AU MONDE REEL**  
  
Pendant leur joie,ils ne voyaient pas Gennai arriver:  
  
Eh bien bravo digisauveurs!  
  
Gennai!  
  
Grâce à vous le digimonde va pouvoir devenir encore plus beau qu'avant.  
  
Soudain des digi-œufs tombent du ciel mais aucun ne touchent la terre.Ils sont tous absorbés par le sol.  
  
Que se passe t-il Gennai?demande Mike.  
  
Oui pourquoi ces digioeufs sont aspirés par le sol?demande Emilie.  
  
C'est simple.ils vont rejoindre leurs partenaires.  
  
Quoi?  
  
Attendez!Ca veut dire que chacun va recevoir son propre partenaire digimon?demande Alexis  
  
surexcité.  
  
C'est cela avec une petite différence.  
  
Laquelle?demande Virgile.  
  
Les futurs digisauveurs n'auront pas les même digivices que vous.ils seront comme ceux de Tai,Izzi et les autres.  
  
La saison 1 quoi!résume Ash.  
  
alors c'est vraiment super!se réjouit Emilie.  
  
Oui tous nos combats ont pris fin maintenant!dit Hameric.  
  
Et le digimonde et le monde réel ne forme plus qu'un!continue Cathy.  
  
Vous devriez rentrer les enfants.  
  
Déjà?  
  
Oui mais vous pouvez revenir.Et aussi emporter votre partenaire digimon si ils le veulent bien sur.  
  
C'est génial!  
  
Rentrons les présenter à nos parents!décide Emilie.  
  
Oui bonne idée!  
  
Gennai les amène devant une télévision:  
  
Chacune des télévisions vous amènera dans le digimonde ou le monde réel  
  
Comme la saison 2!  
  
Ainsi chacun commence à se dire au revoir.Tout le monde part avec son partenaire digimon pour rentrer chez soi.Ils sortent tous de leur ordinateur à leur maison. 


	54. Les présentations

Résumé:

Cathy

Gennai nous a appris que tous les enfants de notre monde vont recevoir un partenaire digimon.C'est vraiment genial,formidable.Maintenant on rentre tous chez nous présenter notre partenaire digimon à nos familles.

13] LES PRESENTATIONS

Chacun était sorti de son ordinateur avec son partenaire digimon sur le ventre.

A Paris,les jumeaux décidèrent d'annoncer la nouvelle à leurs parents:

Maman!

Qui y a t-il les enfants?

On a un truc important à vous dire!

Et quoi?

Le digimonde existe vraiment!

Ceux sont des histoires franchement!

Non on des digisauveurs!

Les jumeaux montrent leurs D-power et appellent leurs digimon:

Voici Demidevimon,mon partenaire digimon.

Bonjour.

Et Dorumon,celui de Dareen.

Bonjour.

Ensuite à Montpellier,

Maman!Maman!J'ai un truc important à t'annoncer!criait Ash dans toute la maison.

Ash!Je suis là!Qu'as tu?

Maman!Le digimonde existe!

Ash tu te sens bien?

Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien!Voici Kitty,ma partaire digimon.

Bonjour madame.

A Metz,

Maman!

Amy!Qu'as tu?

Je voudrai te présenter ma meilleure amie.

Euh c'est qui?

C'est elle!Doemon,ma partenaire digimon.

En Charente Maritime:

Maman!Papa!Vous ne devinerez jamais d'où je reviens!

Hein!Qu'as tu Mike?

Je reviens du digimonde!J'ai sauvé les deux mondes!Et je suis un digisauveur!

Mike!Tu as de la fièvre?

Pas du tout!Je vous présente Babydramon.

Bonjour.

A Fourmies,

Papa!

Mario!Qu'as tu?

Je voudrai te présenter Novamon!

Qui?

Novamon,mon partenaire digimon!

Bonjour monsieur.

A Riom,

Maman!Où es tu?

Miguel!Pourquoi me cherches tu?

Tu devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé!

Euh vas y dit!

Je suis un digisauveur maman!Voici mon partenaire digimon: Cherubimon.

Bonjour madame.

A Fourmies,

Peter!

Cathy!Je voulais te voir justement!

Pourquoi?

Je t'ai pas cru sur le digimonde.Je suis désolé

Oh merci Peter!

D'ailleurs j'ai reçu mon partenaire digimon.

Peter montre un digimon.

Salut Cathy!Je suis Ryuddamon!

Comment connais tu mon nom?

Je suis la forme disciple de Tobucatmon.

C'est toi!C'est génial!

A Fourmies,

Maman!

Mickael!Qu'as tu?

Je suis un digisauveur maman!

Un quoi?

Je viens de sauver le monde avec mes amis.Je te présente mon partenaire digimon: Patamon.

Bonjour madame.

Toujours à Fourmies,

Maman!Papa!

Ils étaient dans la cuisine.

Alexis!Qu'as tu?

Je reviens du digimonde et j'ai sauvé les deux mondes!

Quoi?

Voici Monodramon,mon partenaire digimon.

A Liège,

Seb!Je peux te montrer quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un?

Oui vas y entre frangin!

Voilà!

C'est un digimon!Mais c'est Babyfoxmon!

Oui Seb!C'est bien moi!

Tu es même que celui qu'on a rencontré?demande Demi.

Oui!

Enfin chez Hameric toujours à Fourmies,

Papa!Belle maman!

Qu'as tu Hameric?

Je suis un digisauveur!

Quoi?

Voici Wormmon,mon partenaire digimon!

Bonjour.

Ainsi toutes les familles faisaient connaissance avec les digimon pendant que chaque digisauveur racontait leurs aventures.


	55. Un beau pique nique

14] UN BEAU PIQUE NIQUE

Emilie était dans sa chambre regardant la télévision avec Penguinmon.

Dis!J'ai envie d'aller dans le digimonde Penguinmon!

Ce serait une bonne idée!

Oui et on pourrait inviter les autres pour un pique nique!

Ce serait génial de tous se revoir!

J'envoie un e-mail avec le D-terminal pour fixer à ce Samedi!

Formidable!

Deux jours plus tard ;Samedi était là et tous les digisauveurs s'étaient levés de bonne heure.Ils avaient hâte de revoir le digimonde tout comme leurs digimon.Mais surtout ils avaient hâte de se retrouver entre amis.

Et les amis!C'est super de se revoir!crie Virgile.

Oui!répond Seb.

Ainsi chacun parlait,riait,plaisantait.L'ambiance était très detentue et tout le monde ne pensait qu'à s'amuser.

Maintenant le digimonde et le monde réel ne formaient plus qu'un.Maintant plus aucun problème concernant le digimonde n'apparaîtrait.

FIN 

Voilà c'est fini.Si vous voulez je vous invite à lire digimon saison 6


End file.
